Outside The Box
by Fiction.Included
Summary: Dante Sparda was not the type she normally went after. She went after the guys who didn't put her in situations that could potentially kill her. But Emily didn't count on being helplessly attracted to him.  Rated M for a reason! Review!  DantexOc
1. Chapter 1: Frosted Flakes

**Authors Note:**

**Title:** Outside the Box

**Rated M:** for sexual and violent content/inuendos, language and nudity

**Pairing:** DantexOc

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Devil May Cry, Dante, or any other DMC character I decide to bring in...I do own Emily, and any random characters that may appear :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: **Frosted Flakes

When she walked, she walked with a quiet determination to so nothing but get home as soon as possible. Her footsteps were light, and as she crept down the street, she tried to keep her breath under control to a point where she was almost not breathing at all. Her bright eyes darted from side to side, watching every crack in the cobblestone beneath her feet, every light that danced from the street lamp, and every store door she passed. She wanted to take everything into account, memorize every inch of the street, just in case.

Emily didn't live in what someone would call the best of neighborhoods. In fact, it was one of the worst in the city. Desperate people lived on these streets, and mostly crawled out of their small shacks looking for some poor innocent bystander to raid for food or money. Police had stopped patrolling the street months ago, thanks to a murder to one of their own brothers. Because they had not found the killer, they decided the street was no longer worthy of order, and gave chaos the rule of the place.

Honestly, Emily hated living down the dark dingy street that she called home, but it was the only street which held the only apartment she could afford…

She paused for a brief moment, holding the Frosted Flakes in her arms tightly, hearing it crunch beneath her strength, and she stopped in fear, listening for anyone who could be nearby, stalking her. Her sensitive ears didn't pick up anything but the light buzzing of the overhead street light, flickering on and off every few seconds.

Sure no one was following her, Emily moved forward again, lightly walking along the store fronts, her elbow skidding lightly across the brick wall, hitting a door once in a while. Her mind was racing as she walked, and her mouth dry, fear sitting just on the edge, ready to get her adrenaline pumping in case something were to happen.

Emily sighed lightly, taking a look down at her bag of Frosted Flakes clutched deeply in her arms crossed over her chest. Why did she have such a craving for these damned awkward shaped cereal bites? Where they really good enough to be mugged for? Or to die for? No, probably not, but she couldn't stop her legs from walking away from her safe apartment, to the store which had gated it's windows as soon as she walked out the door. No one offered to walk her home, and she didn't blame them either.

The personnel who worked there all were familiar with Emily. She didn't go to any other store for the reason it was closer to her apartment than any other store. They all knew where she lived, and they all knew they didn't want to be anywhere near that neighborhood.

In front of her, around a nearby corner, loud, stomping footsteps reached her ears and Emily stopped, panic starting to overflow her body. The person, whoever it was, sounded as though they were running, and fast. Emily looked around the deserted cobble stone street, not seeing a any small crack she might be able to fit in to hide. Panic overriding her body, she pressed herself as flat as she could go against one of the stores she was walking by. Her body flattened against the door, but the doorknob pressed hard into her spine, but she ignored it. Taking one of her hands, she placed it over her mouth as her breathing sped up along with the footsteps.

Hidden within the shadows of the awning, a man appeared from around the corner, his eyes scanning behind him, and his face twisted with fear behind a shaggy grey beard. His hair was so long, it covered his eyes so she wasn't able to see anything above his nose. From a first glance, Emily thought he was a homeless man, running some someone he probably mugged. He wore a long brown, dirt cloak that had a huge chunk missing from the back, and patches pinned on instead of sewed. Under his long cloak he wore a dingy looking black shirt with what looked to be the remains of some kind of rock band that had been rubbed off with time. His jeans were torn and stray pieces of fabric were barely hanging on by a thread. He wore old work boots, but one of the shoes had the front missing completely, and his dirty toes hung out, clinging to the sole as he ran.

Emily held her breath as he passed by her, not even glancing in her direction as he ran. She watched him go, her eyes the only body part that was moving. The homeless man ran down the street and turned sharply, entering in a large alley way Emily had passed not even five minutes ago. The noise stopped, and she could no longer hear him running. In fact, she didn't even hear someone chasing him.

Removing her hand from her mouth, she walked out of the shadows, releasing her tight grip on her Frosted Flakes, hearing them breath and crinkle. From her tight grip, she probably was now having Frosted Rice for breakfast instead…

Emily looked both ways once again before turning around back on her normal path when she froze, staring at a large man in front of her.

He had come from the same street the homeless man had come from, but he was a totally different story. Instead of poorly dressed and the lack of haircut, this man seemed to be a walking, living sex god…

Emily stared up at him as he walked closer to her, his face stone serious, his eyes cold and staring past her instead of at her. He was tall, a good foot or so on her, with a long red trench coat with two straps coming across his chest that wore no shirt beneath it. His pants were brown cargo, with pockets galore, and intimidating black combat boots. His large hands wore black fingerless gloves, clutched into large fists.

What really attracted Emily to this man, who she had never seen before, was his facial attributes. His cold eyes were an ice blue, sinking into her skin with a strong aura, she couldn't move. His jaw line was strong, his face pointed and chiseled. His hair was a bright silver, glistening in the flickering street lamp above.

He moved with nothing but the small click of his boots as he moved by her as though she wasn't even there. He brushed her shoulder with his arm for a brief moment before walking behind her and not looking back.

Emily stood completely still, her breath stuck in her throat and her eyes wide with shock. Feeling the constricting air in her lungs begging to be let out, she breathed, turning around quickly to see the man gone from sight. Blinking, she looked around for him, seeing she was the only one left on the street.

Relaxing her grip, Emily turned to make her way down her normal path when she let out a piercing scream, hearing a sharp gunshot come from behind her, down the alley where that homeless man had gone. She dropped the Frosted Flakes and pivoted on her back heel, turning with sweat on her forehead. There was no one there.

Another gunshot, and Emily booked it from the crack she had been standing on and down the street, forgetting all about her Frosted Flakes, and the man she had just encountered. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she ran, fueling her need to run away from the scene, to get back to her safe apartment and hide under the covers, not coming out until she absolutely had to return to work.

Emily's feet slammed against the ground as she ran, turning the corner where the homeless man had ran from. She took the turn too hard and skidded a bit, her body going to the side and her hands skidding on the cobblestone, ripping tiny scratched into it, but she ignored the sting and pushed herself up, stumbling a bit, and looking up, relief washing over her at the sight of her apartments.

'_I'm almost there!_' She thought happily, pumping her legs faster.

A silhouette up ahead walked from a small alley, walking to the middle of the walkway, blocking her path. Emily's smile vanished and she came to a sudden halt. The figure was in a long black cloak, covering his entire figure. Emily wasn't even sure if the figure was a he or not…the black cloak blended so well with the night, she wouldn't have been able to see him if he had stayed completely still.

The cloaked figure stood still for a moment as Emily measured the figure up. The cloaked figure wasn't as tall as the last man she had run into, but he wasn't exactly skinny or short. He was average height, with what looked to be a bulky figure. Emily guessed mentally, the figure was probably a 'he'. She didn't honestly want to be thinking about it anyway.

The cloaked figure cocked it's head to the side, almost sizing her up as well before taking a cautious step forward. Emily gulped down saliva that had been building in her mouth, taking a step back just as he took another forward. The cloaked figure suddenly became daring, and with two extra steps, he was almost to Emily. Emily took several steps back, seeing from behind the cloaked figure, another one pop out from the same alley way. The one behind him was smaller, almost childlike. The smaller figure walked out and crossed their arms over their chest, watching.

Emily's breath became ragged as she looked at the cloaked figure making his way towards her. There was a slim possibility she could run past him, but there was that smaller figure behind him. She didn't want to chance outrunning the smaller one…

Her mind raced, and remembered a short cut through a small deserted field over by her apartments she took once. She would have to turn around and go back to the store, but it was probably better than here where this guy was going to most likely mug her.

Taking a deep breath, Emily quickly turned on her foot and darted away from the hooded figure, but he never chased her. Instead he stopped and watched as Emily ran right into another cloaked figure, bumping into him. The figure grabbed her shoulders and before Emily could open her mouth to scream, he slammed her up against the brick wall, her head cracking at impact and her legs suddenly giving on her, and her world dimmed and went black.

* * *

"_You brought me a human girl_?" A voice hissed in Emily's dark mind as she tried to re awaken.

There was a slight pause before a rough voice floated into her eardrum. "We're sorry sir…but we couldn't bring you the half breed like he wanted…"

"A human is insulting to our master! He will not be pleased we will be resurrecting him with something so fragile and disgusting…"

"We're deeply apologetic sir…but the half breed was too strong…"

"Who was the one who went after the half breed?"

No one spoke for a good ten seconds before speaking. "Carden…sir…"

The low voice scuffed and she heard footsteps. "Where is he now?"

"Healing sir…" The rough voice intervened.

"You should have left him to die…" The hissing voice said coldly.

"Karayan…prepare the ritual…this human girl will have to do…"

"Yes sir…" A female voice purred.

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it ^_^ The second one should be out soon!

Rate and Review please!


	2. Chapter 2: Playing God

**Authors Note:**

**Title:** Outside the Box

**Rated M:** for sexual and violent content/inuendos, language and nudity

**Pairing:** DantexOc

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Devil May Cry, Dante, or any other DMC character I decide to bring in...I do own Emily, and any random characters that may appear :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two:** Playing God

Emily groaned lightly, feeling her body heat up all around. It felt like a small sun was heating up all around her, and she started to perspire, breathing heavily because of lack in oxygen. Her chest was rising up and down, but her chest was tight, constricted. She could barely take in a good sized breath to satisfy her need for the oxygen that gives her life. She tried to open her mouth, but it seemed to be glued shut. In fact…her entire body wasn't responding to her minds functions.

Panicked, Emily tried to open her eyes only to find them sealed shut as well, leaving her in a hot blackness. She tried to wiggle, tried to free herself from whatever was holding her down, but she couldn't move a muscle. Her vocal cords were numb, she couldn't scream for help.

Long fingers suddenly grabbed Emily's arm, and about a dozen more grabbed ahold of the rest of her body, dragging her down. The hands were ice cold, nails digging into her skin as she tried to order her body to move. The grip the hands held her with was a vice. Emily realized that if her body had responded to her thoughts, it wouldn't really matter. These cold hands would subdue her without much resistance.

Emily wanted to cry…she just wanted to go home…to her nice warm bed…with her safe apartment that she paid three hundred a month for…she would never complain to herself about the power bill being so high ever again if she got out of this alive…

"Hey…hey! Babe, are you okay?"

Emily's ears perked, hearing a males voice. She wanted to go towards it, see who was calling out to her. Remarkably, the icy hands grip loosened and it seemed as though they couldn't hang on any longer, and they released her. Emily felt her body float up and her heart filled with hope. Was she going home? Was this all a nightmare?

"Hey!"

Emily's eyes shot open and she flung herself up, her head coming in contact with a hard object. She yelped, holding her head with both hands as if that alone would stop the sudden stinging in her skull. Opening one eye through the pain, she saw a young man sitting opposite to her, rubbing his head. His blue eyes were looking up at his hand as he rubbed the pain away.

"What the hell was that for? I was only trying to be nice!" He said, looking at her.

"It's you!" Emily said hoarsely, and then coughed, clearing her voice. "It's you!" She repeated clearly.

The tall muscular man with the silver hair sat directly in front of her, his eyes looking at her inquisitively. "Me?" He asked, pointing to himself.

Emily nodded, taking a good look at him. He still wore that same red overcoat with no shirt and the cargo pants. The only thing different about him were his blue eyes weren't as cold, and he had a large sword on his back.

Wait? A large what?

"Oh my god!" Emily coughed, scooting away from him with her hands. "What is that?" She pointed to his back.

The man blinked and reached up, feeling the butt of his sword. "Oh…you mean Rebellion?" He asked. "It's just my sword." He said standing up. "God, why do I always find the crazy chicks? What are you doing here anyway? This isn't a place for humans."

It took Emily awhile to understand what he was saying. "A…place for humans?" She asked confused, looking around and realizing she wasn't on her dangerous cobblestone street anymore…she was in a large, circular, dim lighted room.

Emily stood up from her spot on the floor, and looked up and around, seeing a large dome-like ceiling high above her. The ceiling from what she could see had some kind of strange lettering all around it, and chipped paint falling to their feet. The large dome crept down to the floor, where the strange markings continued around the edges. Emily looked below her feet and gasped a bit, backing up to see she had been laying in the middle of a large menacing circle made out of what looked to be blood. It circled around most of the large dome, with several other circles becoming smaller and smaller until it stopped where Emily had awoken. The same writings on the dome wall were written in the middle of each circle.

"What is this?" She whispered, backing out of the ringlets.

The man stood up and looked around below his feet, walking a little towards her. "I dunno…I was hoping you would tell me." He said looking up to her.

Emily blinked and met his eyes. "I don't remember…" She paused, racking her brain before snapping her fingers. "You…I remember seeing you last night."

The man pointed to himself. "I didn't know I existed in your dreams too." He flashed her a smirk full of pearly white teeth.

Emily was slightly shocked. She knew this man was extremely attractive…but it seemed he knew it too. "Yeah…anyway…" She said walking back a bit. "You were the guy who walked by me…were you chasing a homeless man?"

The man stared at her before reaching up and grabbing his chin with his hand, thinking for a moment. "Homeless man?...you mean that demon?"

For a moment, Emily thought her ears were deceiving her…did he just say demons?

"Did you just say…demons?" Emily asked in a small voice.

"Yep." The man smirked, walking passed her. "That demon was a tricky one…still alive somewhere in here, that son of a bitch." He walked to a set of large doors and examined them for a moment before turning to her. "Names Dante by the way. Oh, and your welcome for saving your life."

Emily blinked, confused by his choice in words. "Emily...my names Emily...and what do you mean saving my life...?"

Dante, as he was called, reached inside his long red coat and grasped a dark colored gun, holstered by his hip. He brought it out swiftly and without much thought on where the bullet was going to land he aimed the gun right at Emily, and before she could move, he pulled the trigger. Emily opened her mouth to scream but the bullet sailed right passed her and hit its mark on something behind her.

A deafening scream pierced through her brain and Emily turned swiftly to see a large black figure in a fly away coat holding what looked to be a scythe high over its head, aiming down for her. It screamed again before disintegrating into nothing but smoke, leaving its scythe to spin in the air and plant itself into the ground behind Emily.

Dante kissed the dark colored gun and holstered it back to his hip. "Ebony was always one for showing off." He said walking over to her.

"What…what was that thing…" Emily barley could speak those words…her body was in shock. She felt her hands shake and cold sweat bead from her forehead.

"That…" Dante said walking to the scythe and kicking it over. "Was what we call, a Sin." He said walking to the opposite end of the dome to another set of doors, examining them.

"That was a…" Emily took in a deep breath, staring at the scythe. "Demon?" She finished quietly, walking slowly around the weapon.

"Yep." Dante said lifting his leg and kicking one of the doors, having it fling open and letting a large gust of night air flow in. "Come on…let's get you out of here before any more demons decide your drive through lunch."

Emily felt the wind rush by, her blonde hair catching in the drift and flowing off her shoulders. She turned slowly to Dante. "But…that man…he was a demon?" She asked, referring to the homeless man she saw back in the alleyway…where she met the cloaked figures…

"Demons can take on human forms. Now come on. You don't need to be here…" Dante said, trying to rush her out.

"I saw you…walk after that man…demon…" She corrected herself, walking around the dark red circle where she had laid before Dante awoke her. "And then I came in contact with a couple of cloaked creeps who must have brought me here…"

"Look, maybe we can talk about this later?" Dante suggested, holding open the door as the wind lightly tried to push it back into the door frame. The door was several stories high, and Emily found herself wondering how he could possibly hold it open with just one hand.

Emily walked over to him, looking down at the symbols on the floor, walking by slowly. When she walked up to the large, intimidating man, she looked up at him. She felt her breath start to become heavier as she got closer to him, and her blood rushed to her cheeks, seeing his chiseled chest through the red coat he wore.

"How about this?" Dante said walking her out and looked around the large door, seeing nothing but the clear area around them in the cool night. "You go home…and in the morning, come to my shop, and I'll explain everything there!" He said pushing her small shoulder with his large hand.

Emily turned around startling him. "You have a shop? Are you lying to me to get rid of me?" She asked.

"Yes!...I mean no!" Dante shook his head, his snow white hair flipping over his face. "I mean I actually have a shop, but…why am I arguing with you? Get out of here!"

Emily looked around at the area, not recognizing any of it. She noticed buildings that didn't look well taken care of, and somewhere down the litter covered street she saw a strip club with a neon flashing sign shaped like a girl with her legs apart. Emily nervously backed up, hearing the wind hiss by her ear. "I don't know where I'm at…" She said.

Dante grabbed her collar and pulled her back to his side. His blue eyes were cold and hard as he surveyed the area, his free hand reaching for the gun at his side, and the hand on Emily's collar tightened, keeping her with an iron grip. "Stay with me…" His voice was cool and calm.

"What are you talking ab-" Emily stopped, her eyes widening seeing morbid, hunched looking demonic figures emerge from the other side of cars, and alleyways in between the shady stores. "God help me…" She whimpered, putting her hands to her mouth.

Dante smirked and looked down at her, a black gun secured in his large right hand. "Normally I don't answer prayers, but since you're a chick, I'll bite."

Emily tore her eyes off the multiplying demons in front of her and glared, keeping her hands over her mouth to keep from saying something that may stop him from saving her.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter out! I hope it's not going too fast for everyone...I know it is for poor Emily :)

Anyway, I would apprechiate a** rate and review **from all you guys out there ;) Hope to talk to you soon!


	3. Chapter 3: Ms Plain Jane

**Authors Note:**

**Title:** Outside the Box

**Rated M:** for sexual and violent content/inuendos, language and nudity

**Pairing:** DantexOc

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Devil May Cry, Dante, or any other DMC character I decide to bring in...I do own Emily, and any random characters that may appear :)

* * *

**Chapter Three**: Ms. Plain Jane

Emily backed behind Dante, holding onto his red jacket with her small hands, burying her face in his back. Even though she didn't know this stranger, she felt one hundred percent safe with him. Maybe it was his large demeanor, or possibly the two guns located on either side of his hips and the large sword two centimeters away from her nose. At first, she wasn't sure about his perverted attitude, but she would gladly take it over being devoured by hungry demons. Emily closed her eyes, taking in his natural scent. He didn't seem to wear any cologne, but it didn't stop Emily from enjoying it non-the-less. His odor was musky, a scent any man would be proud to have. She enjoyed the smell of it, making her lose some sense of where she was.

A loud BANG rang through her ears and her eyes shot open wide and her hands gripped his overcoat hard, her knuckles turning the color of ghosts and her face filled with fear hearing the familiar ringing of the gun in his hand. His back swayed as he shot round after round at the demons, the gun never seeming to run out of bullets. He took his free hand and reached to his left hip, pulling out what looked to be a similar gun, only this one was silver. Emily was then sure as the different colored gun started going of simultaneously with the other one. Emily dug her face deeper into his coat, feeling his back muscles strain against the backlash the guns were placing on him.

The agonizing sound of the demons also collided with her ears, though she didn't dare look up from her safe haven of Dante's red overcoat. She heard against the guns loud noise, the splatter of what Emily guessed to be blood, and bodied hitting the ground.

"Hey!" Dante said turning slightly and getting a demon that had snuck up behind him and shot a round in it's head, sending him flying back into the wall, turning to nothing bust dust in the wind.

Emily looked up and shivered at the sight as Dante returned back to the group of demons that just seemed to be growing every time he shot a single bullet. He cursed and turned around so sharply, he ripped his coat from Emily's numb figures and took her shoulders.

"Get back inside and wait for me in there. I'm going to have to move around, and I can't take on these many demons while I'm protecting you." He said and shoved Emily hard inside the circular room, slamming the doors with his foot.

Emily gapped at the shut doors, seeing Dante's smirk, telling her everything was going to be alright. She stood there in the dark, staring at the closed doors, hearing the demons screeching and clawing at the door before they suddenly stopped when the sound of a gun went off in her direction. Emily shivered and looked around again, wrapping her arms around herself, trying to keep warm.

Turning from the doors, she walked back over to the large red circle finding the edge of it and kneeling down to get a better look at it. Emily tried to focus on it, but her mind was buzzing. Everything was happening so fast since Dante woke her up. She moaned and hugged her head, falling on her butt and rocking back and forth, trying to get all the thoughts rushing into her head out.

'_Demons actually exist? I can't believe it!'_

'_Why do I have to be the one in the middle of this? I just want to go home…'_

'_I hope Dante's okay…there was a lot of demons out there…'_

'_Oh my god! What if Dante's dead? What do I do then?'_

'_Demons are illogical…it doesn't make sense why they would be here!...though it would make sense if they were here to wreck havoc…though I guess that's what they're doing now…'_

'_I can't believe Dante…some hot guy is actually helping me! He's sooo hot…'_

'_Aw get over it…he wouldn't be into someone like me….Ms. Plain Jane…'_

'_I wonder if I left the stove on?'_

Emily opened her eyes and rubbed her temples, shooing the thoughts from her head so she could focus on what she wanted to currently focus on. Removing her fingers, she turned her attention back to the large circle she had woken up in the middle of. Tracing part of the circle with her finger, she traced the foreign letters, wondering what they were saying, and why she was in the middle of it.

Emily gulped, removing her finger as a memory of her history class came into focus through all of her thoughts. Her history teacher spoke of sacrificial circles, something used today by Satanists and 'bad' witches. It was normally used on small animals as gifts to the gods and goddess…or the devil.

Emily shivered and shifted her weight so she was away from the evil circle. Was she suppose to be a sacrifice?

'_Don't think about that Em! You don't need stress added on to stress right now…' _She thought, breathing in deeply through her mouth, feeling her lungs fill with precious oxygen and releasing it back out. _'You just need to focus on how you're going to be getting out of here…'_

Emily stood up from her spot on the floor, tilting her head back up once again to the dome ceiling, and down to the flat circular walls, seeing the same letters on the walls and ceilings as was on the floor by her feet. She walked slowly from her spot, her footsteps echoing through the dome loudly. She winced, stopping her advancement realizing she hadn't noticed how loud she was being earlier. Glancing around Emily made sure there was no one else present with her before she continued, this time not caring about the noise she made. She walked to one of the walls and placed her hand on it, feeling the cool soft surface of the granite. Running her fingers over some of the letters engraved in it, she tried to place where she was. She tried to remember if she had ever seen a dome shaped building in the area, but she couldn't ever remember there being one anywhere in the city.

"Fascinating isn't it?"

The perfectly confident, flowing voice ripped through the dead silence and pierced her ears with such shock, Emily turned around sharply, throwing herself up against the wall as though it might save her.

"Whose there?" She called out, not seeing anything within the dimly lit dome, searching every metaphorical corner of the room.

From directly in front of her, Emily witnessed the part of the wall, about the size of a regular home door shimmer and flow away from each other. A heeled foot walked from the other side, and brought out the body of a gorgeous women who stepped from the shimmering wall. When the women stepped out, she smiled, and placed a hand on her hip, looking at Emily. The wall behind her stopped once her body was done transferring over to the other side.

Emily shook, her knees going weak and she willed them to stay up. Her blue eyes were wide as she stared at the women who seemingly just walked through a solid wall. "Who are you?"

The women smiled and looked up through her long black hair that reached almost to the ground. Her eyes were a stunning red, as was her attire color. Her lips were a bright shade of red, matching her red strapless dress. Her heels were red, and she wore elbow length gloves that were also the color of blood. The women looked as though she was going to attend a ball of some sorts, but Emily guessed she wore it for another reason.

"Karayan is what I currently go by at the moment. How do you do?" She purred, mock bowing to Emily, gracefully leaning her body foreword and her left arm tucked under her stomach.

Emily watched as she stood back up and took one more step so she was a foot away from the wall. Emily looked around her noticing different symbols located on the specific wall than any of the rest. The symbols were larger, and more noticeable, and they didn't have the same structure as the rest of the symbols Emily had examined. She wondered if it was possible to outrun this women, since she was in heels and Emily was wearing sneakers, and use her means of entry as an escape route.

Realizing Emily wasn't going to respond to her question, the women smiled, putting her hands on her perfectly shaped hips. Emily couldn't help but watch and feel self confident about her body against Karayan. "I can't believe you're up walking around…shouldn't you be dead by now?" She asked in a whispering purr.

Emily felt her body shake harder and she tried everything she could to prevent herself from coming off scared to this women. "Wh…what do you mean?" She asked, her voice coming out in a whisper.

Karayan giggled and then laughed before covering her mouth as though she had made a mistake. "Oops…women shouldn't laugh as such. They should giggle."

Emily blinked at Karayan, a bead of sweat falling from her forehead to her nose and dripped off. This women was crazy…

"To answer your question…" Karayan said, gracefully bending down and placing a gloved finger on the red markings before scraping it picking up some from the circle. "We used you as a sacrifice…" She said placing the red substance in her mouth and sucked, her eyes never leaving Emily's wide ones.

Her first assumption…being used as a sacrifice was true…but did it work? Obviously not, since she was still alive… Automatically her hands went to her chest and stomach, in case she had been running around with a giant sacred dagger in her chest, but she didn't feel anything.

As though reading her thoughts Karayan giggled, again placing her hands over her mouth to cover the giggles. "Oh no…this specific sacrificial circle is made out of blood, unlike most. Because it's made of blood, it is stronger than a normal sacrificial circle and doesn't need the use the blood of it's victim. Lucky you."

Emily gulped, feeling a shiver slither down her spine when Karayan spoke those words. She was right…Emily was lucky.

Putting her hands to her sides, she gripped the wall as though it may provide her with some kind of security. "Why…why me?" She choked her eyes darting to the door, hoping and praying Dante would burst through them any moment. She just met Dante, and already she was depending on him to come save her. Emily blushed at the thought, thinking how horrible it was she was depending on someone she met not even ten minutes ago…

Dante probably was too busy with demons to even care-then again, why should he care?- how she was doing at the moment. Dante shouldn't have to worry about someone he just met…

Karayan blinked her beautiful eyes at Emily, her long lashes sparkled with glitter and dark makeup. "You just happened to be there was all…there's nothing really special about you…although since you survived the sacrificial circle, maybe there is something…" She then started to advance quickly towards Emily…too quickly for someone wearing high heels.

Before Emily had time to react, Karayan was in front of her and reached out, grasping Emily's small neck with her long, well manicured fingers and lifted her up off the ground with one hand. Emily choked and gagged, grabbing her arms and scratching at them, trying to get her to let go.

"Maybe I did the circle wrong." She frowned and squeezed Emily's neck, cutting off any circulation of air Emily might have received. "I can't let the master know I failed. You must die." Karayan smiled widely, showing her unnaturally sharp teeth in the light. If Emily could have gasped, she would have. Her teeth looked as though she had surgically implanted them from a common shark. They were white and pearly, but sharp and jagged, ready to rip open Emily's throat then and there. "The master sent me down here to dispose of the body, good thing I enjoy young girl." She said and opened her mouth and aimed for her throat.

Emily felt dizzy from the lack of oxygen, and her attempts to scratch Karayan's arms off was a futile effort, seeing as how no matter how hard she dug her nails into her arms, they didn't leave even a mark they had been there. Emily was half listening to Karayan, but heard her cabalistic sentence and when Karayan shoved her head to rip out Emily's throat, she shoved her arm in the way, the sharp edged teeth slicing into her arm and implanting themselves there.

Emily opened her mouth to scream, feeling the sharp pain racing through her arm. Out of reflex, Emily tried to take her arm back, but Karayan wouldn't budge. Instead, she began to eat her arm!

Panicked, and low on air, Emily had done something she had only done once when her dog bit her when she was a kid. She shoved her arm back, stretching Karayan's lips so far, they started to crack and bleed. The had shoved her arm so far back, she had cut off oxygen and Karayan, out of shock, opened her mouth and released her neck, sending Emily down to the ground roughly. Emily took the opportunity to take in as much air as possible, the dizzying effect of little oxygen began to wear off, and she started to see things straight again. She glanced over at her arm and noticed blood gushing from the wound, and the pain started back up again and she yelled, holding her arm close to her chest in an attempt to calm the pain racking up her shoulder and through her body.

"You bitch!" Karayan screamed, her foot slamming into Emily's side, sending her up against the wall. Emily yelped and ducked her head, her back taking the force from the wall.

"How dare you!" She yelled angrily, pointing to her once beautiful lips that were now cracked and bloody. "My lips are not to be messed with!"

Emily coughed and stood up, swaying a bit and pressing herself up against the wall, facing Karayan. She was breathing heavily due to her entire body being in pain. Her stomach was in pain, her back ached from the wall, and her arm was still spewing blood. Shakily she took her shirt and wrapped her arm around it, trying to stop the blood, but it just seeped through. Not only was she going through pain, she was pretty sure her body was also starting to go into shock.

Her knees gave way and she fell to he floor, but she didn't feel the impact as she watched Karayan scream again and run at Emily before she blacked out completely.

* * *

Chapter Three is finished! Emily is in trouble now, and Dante's not anywhere to be found! Will he rescue her in time?...well of course we all know that answer. If not, well it wouldn't be a fanfic would it? And what about Karayan? What a bitch :( Leave poor Emily alone!

Rate and Review please!


	4. Chapter 4: In the Beginning

**Authors Note:**

**Title:** Outside the Box

**Rated M:** for sexual and violent content/innuendos, language and nudity

**Pairing:** DantexOc

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Devil May Cry, Dante, or any other DMC character I decide to bring in...I do own Emily, and any random characters that may appear :)

* * *

**Chapter Four:** In The Beginning…

Surprisingly, Emily awoke from the darkness surrounding her. She blinked her eyes once and twice, blinking away the fuzzy vision she was experiencing until her vision pulled back to normal, and everything was once again in clear focus. What she expected to see was the circular shape of the domes large ceiling up ahead…or maybe the pearly gates of heaven…

But instead, she found herself staring at a stone, low ceiling with cracks through it and bugs crawling in and out of those cracks. Blinking, she craned her neck to her right seeing nothing but a wall, and to her left was a long stone hallway leading to a set of small stairs, curving around somewhere her craned neck couldn't see.

Emily tried sitting up but she hissed, pain coursing through her body and she laid back down on what she noticed to be some kind of small indent in the wall…almost like a bench for travelers to rest in. But the indent was jagged and tiny pebbles were falling off the side. She figured it was a rushed created bench. Looking down, she remembered the fight with Karayan, the one where she lost big time. Her arm was no longer bloody, but instead was bandaged sloppily with red material. She brought her arm to her face to examine it before carefully removing the red material and fixing it. She tightened it and placed it over the wound to make it pretty and more restricting for the blood flow.

Gently placing her injured arm on her chest, she sat up, breathing in pain when the large bruise on her stomach came to life. She hissed and leaned against the jagged, hurried made bench wall and breathed, closing her eyes and resting a bit. Her back wasn't as bad as her stomach or her arm, but it still twinged now and again. She wondered how she got here, and who bandaged her up…she wondered where Karayan was, and whether she would be back for some kind of revenge…though she wasn't sure why she would be…she kicked Emily's ass from here to Kingdom Come.

Footsteps from down the hall opposite the steps startled Emily and her heartbeat increased and her eyes shot open. She started breathing fast, her flight or fight sensory kicking in, adrenaline pumping through her veins. The footsteps never changed their pace and Emily took the little time she had to force herself from her sitting position to a standing one, making sure she wasn't in a venerable state- not that a bitten arm and a sore body counted for anything.

From the hallway opposite the stairs, she saw a large figure come into focus and she relaxed, seeing the large figure was Dante, coming back with his large sword (That he apparently named Rebellion) propped on his shoulder with no cares in the world. His eyes lightened up a bit, seeing Emily up from her slumber.

"Aw and here I was thinking I was going to have to kiss the princess awake." He said stopping when he was about two arm lengths from her.

Emily sat down and gave him a look. "I thought you were that she-demon Karayan…" She placed her hand over her heart to calm the massive beatings it was giving her rib cage.

Dante cocked his head to the side and shoved Rebellion into the ground cracking the concrete beneath his feet. "You mean that chick I just slaughtered? Naw…she's gone."

Emily's eyes widened at the sight of him just cracking the cement with just the force of him pushing on his sword. "Did…did you just do that?" She asked, pointing to the swords current resting place.

Dante blinked and looked down and then looked back at her. "Right…you're the one who didn't know demons existed!"

Emily glared. "Who the hell did you think I was?" She growled and Dante smirked.

"With that attitude you sound like my friend Lady."

Emily sighed and glanced back down at the crack. "I can't believe all this is happening…"

"Well believe it…" Dante said sitting down on the bench with her. "This is all real..including me."

Emily turned her head a bit to eye him before speaking. "What are you?"

Dante was silent for a few minutes and leaned to the back of the man made bench. "I'm a half breed. I'm half human, and half demon. I'm the demon hunter known as Dante Sparda."

Emily checked out his face for any kind of lying hint behind his relaxed face, but couldn't find any part of him that was lying. She sighed and leaned her head on her one good arm. "I think I'm going through some kind of culture shock…"

Dante smirked, his beautiful eyes hidden behind his silver hair. "It's a lot to take in that's for sure."

Emily looked down at her injured arm and looked at his red cloak, seeing a jagged tear at the bottom of it. "Did you…did you bandage this for me?" She asked her voice filled with sorrow and appreciation.

"Yeah. I had to stop the bleeding somehow. I didn't do a very good job. Look's like you cleaned it up for me." He said sitting up and checking her arm. "We should keep an eye on your arm. It could get infected…"

Emily nodded her head and looked him in the eyes with her own blue ones. "Thank you…Dante…You've saved my life more than once within the last twenty minutes." She smiled.

Dante smirked. "I do what I do. How about a kiss for a reward?" He asked leaning in.

Emily squealed and with her good arm slapped Dante across the face. "Perv! I was trying to be nice!"

Dante pulled back and chuckled, rubbing his face with the palm of his hand. "You still haven't shot at me, so that means your still a candidate for me to ask you on a date!"

Emily blushed and looked away so he wouldn't see her face light up. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Dante leaned back again, placing his right foot up against Rebellion and bracing himself with it. "I don't ask girls who have shot at me out on dates. It's a bad combination."

Emily huffed. "Anyone could have told you that."

"Besides…" Dante said shrugging his massive shoulders. "The girls who don't shoot at me normally try harder in bed anyway."

Emily felt rage fill up and she turned around and glared. "We do not!" She yelled, her blush increasing the dark tones every second she thought about his sentence.

Dante glanced at her through the corner of his eye, his smirk never ceasing from his face. "Oh you do."

Emily crossed her good arm over her stomach, infuriated. "Moving on!" She snapped, focusing her attention to the wall as she tried to get her blush under control. "What happened back there?"

The silver haired man made himself comfortable again, a small sigh escaping his lips. Emily couldn't help but notice how nice his lips looked…even though the rest of him gave off a manly appearance, his lips were noticeably well taken care of. Smooth and full, something Emily thought would be nice to kiss. Emily realized what she thought and made herself blush, but hid it but fanning herself, masking it as she was getting too hot.

"Where to start?" He breathed out.

"How about the beginning…" Emily said dully.

Dante thought for a moment, his lips puckering before he opened his mouth. "In the beginning, God created the heavens and the Ear-"

"Not like that!" Emily snapped, hitting his leg.

"Ouch!" Dante groaned. "Abusive!"

"I mean from when you came in after I had passed out!"

"Okay, okay…I know what you meant!" Dante sat up and crossed his arms his eyes looking up to the ceiling. "Well, pretty much I finished off the demons outside, and was going to go in to get you to go home when I noticed the door was locked. So I went around the whole building, and found a secret entrance right next to the one by the doors…of course…" He muttered under his breath. "Anyway, I had used it and found this little hiding place," He said showing off the tunnel with his hand. "And found another secret door leading to the dome where I had left you. I walked in and saw a catfight going on-"

"It was not a catfight." Emily interrupted.

Dante shot her a look. "Well, a one-sided catfight never the less."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Will you just continue…"

"I will if you'll let me finish."

Emily rolled her eyes. "I won't say another word until you're finished…"

"Thank you." Dante stated and muttered to himself where he had left off before continuing. "Anyway, the one sided catfight was going on and I simply walked up to her and engaged her in a fight. I won, and you're here." He said. "End of story."

Emily stared at him and nodded. "Well…thank you…again…" She said seriously.

"Enough with the thank you's. You're going to get tired of saying them." Dante said.

Emily blinked. "What are you talking about? Can't I just leave from where you came in?"

Dante shook his head. "Nope. That's what I went to check out. The door I came in is one way only. You can enter from it, but you can't exit from it."

"Okay…" Emily said. "What about the door in that dome place? I'm sure we can get out there…"

Dante sat frozen for a couple seconds before running his fingers through his hair. "About that…"

"Didn't you say that it was locked?" Emily said through ground teeth. "Can't you just bust open the door and let me leave?"

Dante was again silent before he spoke. "Well…I could…if you want to go through a Leviathan's body…"

"A…what?" Emily snapped looking at him.

"It's…kinda like a giant whale…I killed it, and it kinda blocked the doors."

Emily started to breath heavily, making the pain in her arm skyrocket, but she shoved it from her brain. "Are you saying I'm stuck here until we find a way out?"

"Pretty much." Dante said getting up and removing Rebellion from the crack with ease. "You're stuck with me until we find a window or something we can get you down safely."

Emily sighed and laid on the stone bench. "Just leave me here to die."

Dante quickly turned to look at her. "Hey! I'm not that bad!"

"Oh trust me Dante…this is going to be a long night…" Emily sighed.

* * *

"Where is Karayan? Shouldn't she be back by now?"

Silence was greeted by the following question. "Karayan is dead…"

An audible gasp rang around the room. "Dead? How do you know Master?"

"I know because she encountered Dante Sparda along the way to dispose of the body."

Whispers suddenly removed the silcne from the room. "We cannot let _him_ know Dante Sparda is here…he would kill us all!"

"Calm down…_he _will not find out anything about Dante…you will go forth and destroy the son of Sparda."

"Yes Master…" And suddenly the room was once again greeted in silence as a gust of wind flowed through the dark room.

* * *

Ack! Now Dante's in trouble! As always ^_^ That's why we love him.

Emily can't go anywhere, and her arm is badly injured. She's now even more useless than she was before! What is this world coming to?

Look at me XP Picking on my own character

**Rate and Review**! You know how much I enjoy it ^_^


	5. Chapter 5: Sacrificial Circle

**Authors Note:**

**Title:** Outside the Box

**Rated M:** for sexual and violent content/innuendos, language and nudity

**Pairing:** DantexOc

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Devil May Cry, Dante, or any other DMC character I decide to bring in...I do own Emily, and any random characters that may appear :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five:** Sacrificial Circle

Taking a small nap was exactly the thing Emily needed. The man made stone bench wasn't exactly her nice comfy warm bed at home, but she would take it while she had the chance. Dante had told her he was going to scout ahead, see if he could see anything that may help free her from this demon filled building. Before he left, he suggested to her a small nap may be in order, since by sleeping she could conserve energy to heal, and to possibly run if the situation called for it. Emily would probably never admit it to him, but Dante was right. Emily needed the rest, and since they were in what Dante called a "dead zone", she could sleep peacefully without any interruptions.

"Emily…Hey babe!"

Emily jerked away, her eyes hazy and unfocused, but she recognized the two blue orbs staring back into her own. Rubbing her eyes with her arm she yawned. "Dante…is that you?"

"The one and only. Come on, get up. I couldn't find any other ways out, so we have to keep moving."

Emily blinked, her vision focusing and Dante came into clear perspective. From what Emily could see, Dante didn't run into any trouble, since he didn't have a scratch on him.

"I'm guessing you weren't bother by anyone…" Emily stopped. "Or anything…" She corrected.

Dante shrugged, his hands on his hips. "Just had some pests in my way. Nothing entertaining."

"Nothing entertaining?" Emily asked standing up and cradling her arm against her chest.

"Nope." He said with a smirk. "I'm just that damn amazing!"

"Are we going to stand here all day or are we going to find a way out?"

Dante shrugged. "You're loss." He said walking ahead of her towards the stairs and began to climb them.

Emily breathed through her teeth and walked behind Dante, walking up the spiraling staircase, taking one step at a time. Every time her foot landed on the hard cement below her, pain would rock her body and she tried ignoring it, but was finding it difficult. She whimpered internally. This wasn't her scene…she was just a normal college student trying to get through life with a low income job, a studio that barley fits one person, and a bus pass that had a coffee ring right through the scanner bar. Dante seemed to be happy, fighting these things called demons, and protecting her from harm…well, from what he could protect her from anyway.

The staircase soon came to an end, and Dante stood at a small wooden door, which he easily opened it with the ball of his steel toed boots. The door creaked in protest, but opened all the way so they could enter into the next room. Dante moved out into it, and Emily followed, her jaw dropping when she noticed where they were.

They had emerged from the dark, to a large open theatre, and they were in the center of the stage, looking out into the massive empty audience where the chairs were plush and comfy looking. Emily walked out further, looking around in amazement.

"What is this place?" She asked, more to herself than anyone.

"A theatre obviously." Dante said from her right, jumping from the stage and onto the once maroon colored floor.

Emily followed, her eyes surveying the area, observing the area around her. The stage was made out of some type of wood, dusty from lack of use, and the shine died a long time ago. The curtains were ripped and torn, and matched the carpet and the seats. The walls were also made wood, and they were also covered in old pictures from past performances, layers of dust from years of neglect.

"I know that much." Emily said walking to the edge of the stage and sitting down, her legs dangling from the edge and she slid down easily, landing softly on her feet. "I meant I didn't know we had such an old theatre here."

Dante walked passed the seats that had holes it in from years of moths feasting upon them. "This building has been shut down for years. A perfect hiding place for demons."

Emily looked down at her feet, seeing dead carcasses of moths and rats littered over the floor. She shivered and followed Dante. "Demons mingle in places like this?"

"Well yeah…" Dante said. "It's a perfect hiding place where humans wouldn't normally come. And if they do, no one ever looks for them here."

Up ahead, was another door and Dante used his left leg to kick it in, banging it up against the walls on either side of it, causing a loud banging noise.

Emily winced at the sound. "Do you not know how to open doors politely? What if there's demons on the other side?"

Dante looked down at her and smirked. "What demons?"

The room they entered in next was probably a sight to behold when it was cleaned. It was a waiting room, with plush carpets and chairs, a magnificent chandelier hung from the ceiling that was painted to look as though the sun was in the room with them. The rays of the painted sun were so real looking, Emily could almost feel the warmth coming down onto her skin through the spider webs and dust. The floor was not as pretty as the ceiling. Instead, the plush carpet was littered with the remaining dust of dead demons Dante had described as "pests". There must have been a substantial amount of demons because the age collecting dust wasn't nearly as piled up as the demons dust.

"Dante…I think you went a little overboard.." Emily muttered holding her bandaged arm closer to her chest.

Dante once again shrugged and walked briskly to the back of the room. "What can I say? They were in my way." He said stopping and looking back at her. "Are you coming or not?"

Emily quickly nodded and followed him, having to take three extra steps just to keep up with his one stride. "Can I ask you a question Dante?" She asked looking up at him as they walked through the massive waiting room.

"What is it?" Dante asked glancing down at her. "If it's a date, then no, because as a man, I'm suppose to ask you."

"That's not it." Emily muttered through her teeth. "I was wondering what you knew about…sacrificial circles…"

Dante stopped in mid-stride and Emily slammed into his back, and before she could fall, Dante spun around and grabbed her waist, preventing her from becoming good friends with the carpet. Emily's face burned red, as Dante's body pressed against her own.

"Sacrificial Circles? Why do you need to know about that?" He whispered, his breath tickling the inside of her ear, making Emily shiver and place her working hand on his hard chest, pushing him away a bit, getting a tad uncomfortable.

"It's something Karayan said to me…" She breathed, trying to avoid eye contact with him, afraid that he would draw her in with his eyes alone.

Dante smirked and stood up, bringing her with him and backing up. "I don't know much, but I can tell you what I do know." Dante began moving again, walking to a large arch that separated the waiting room from another part of the theatre that looked like a large, elegant hallway. "From what I know, they are used to sacrifice people to bring back a being of extreme power. They are normally the reason I have so much fun in demon situations."

"I'm glad my suffering has brought you some kind of joy." Emily muttered.

Dante gave her a questionable look. "What do you mean by that?"

"Apparently I was supposed to be some kind of sacrifice for a demon…Karayan said I wasn't supposed to survive…" Emily explained.

Dante was silent for another few moments. "…Humans are used for sacrifices most of the time…it's not unusual."

"She also said she could have done the circle wrong."

"That's a possibility too. I don't know much about them, but I know that when a circle is activated, most humans don't ever survive them." Dante said in an ominous voice, making Emil shiver.

Emily dropped the conversation, deciding instead to look around the hallway for any signs of life. The hallway was massive, and went both left and right, with several large doors on either side of both directions. The hallway was decorated with statues and pictures, and Emily thought she saw a suit of armor down the left side of the hallway. Because there was no light, it was dark and eerie, and Emily could barely see beyond one of the barred windows to the right. The window was a Victorian style, and very large, almost larger than the massive doors in the dome shaped area where Emily had woken up. Curtains on either side of it had a waterfall effect, and the extra down at the bottom piled on itself. The window had thick bars over it, making it impossible to even escape what Emily now depicted as some kind of jail theatre. There were only two of these gigantic windows in the hallway area, and Emily could see the night was still fairly young, and the moon was at it's fullest.

Dante walked up to one of the windows and examined the bars before gripping them tightly with his hands and pulling. He tested out the strength before peaking his head through the bars and down below.

"What are you looking at?" Emily asked, walking over to him and peaking over his arm.

The window depicted a scene of many, many run down stores, just like she had seen through Dante when he had tried to get her to leave. The street was torn up, and sparks came from a broken sign that had fallen into a puddle of water. Emily noticed shadow figures stalking the area, going from alleyway to alleyway, trying to find something to eat.

"We're on the second floor? This theatre must be massive!" Emily said turning to Dante.

"Well yeah, we did go upstairs." Dante smirked giving Emily the feeling of wanting to hit Dante.

"I know that!" She snapped placing her small hand on one of the cool steel bars. "I was just making an observation."

"Whatever you say babe. Either way, it looks like you're not going home without supervision." He said, pointing down to several demons who had made their way into the light of a street lamp, looked around and then disappeared again into the darkness.

Emily sighed, placing her forehead on the same bar her hand was occupying. "This is a mess…"

"Hate to burst your depressing bubble," Dante said removing his gaze from outside to the hallway. "But this situation is about to get messier."

Emily spun around and noticed that while they weren't paying attention, a different kind of demon had snuck up on either side of the hallway, holding what looked to be some kind of staff. There were at least ten of them, five advancing on both sides of the hall. They were all wearing a dark cloak that covered their faces. They didn't have legs, and instead floated towards them.

"What the hell?" Emily yelled, pressing her back against the bars, feeling it dig into her spine.

Some of the demons in front started coming faster, and their staffs began to light with a different color, aiming right at them.

"Mancer Demons…" Dante cursed, grabbing the scruff of Emily's shirt and walking briskly away from the window, just as a bolt of lightning came from absolutely nowhere and struck exactly where they had just been standing.

Emily screamed at the sound, ducking her head as the noise pierced through her skull, her senses ringing and her head pounding. Her ears were shot, and she could barely hear anything around her, the booming noise still fresh in her ears, ringing and throwing everything around inside her head.

Dante began to speak to her, and Emily watched as his lips moved, but she couldn't hear what he was saying. She blinked, suddenly in her own personal world where she was deaf. Dante gave her an annoyed look before speaking again, and in the middle of his sentence, the noise came rushing back, startling her.

"-the theatre!" He finished and instead of giving her time to react, he shoved her back into the magnificent waiting room as he jumped out of the way of a fireball being shot at him. Emily fell to the ground and watched in awe as Dante flipped backwards, landing on the wall and grabbing Rebellion from his back and landed smoothly on the floor and ran at the demons to the left yelling.

Emily blinked in awe. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Dante was hacking away at the demons as though they were nothing but spider webs in his path to get where he was going. He was slicing through them like butter, some of them taking only one hit before turning to dust, and others attacking before he had the option to attack them.

One demon snapped Emily from her trance and began to float up the stairs to Emily, his staff glowing a dark red. Emily scrambled to her feet and ran to the back of the waiting room, grabbing the door handle, and with one pull the doors came flying open, and she threw herself inside just as a fireball whisked past her and hit the wall of the theatre. Breathing hard, Emily turned around and grabbed the door, slamming it shut before any more rogue fireballs could enter the room. Emily's back was against the door, and her ragged breathing helped her fast beating heart beat faster, hearing the screams of demons as Dante cut them down.

Sliding down the door, she sat on the floor, putting her head in between her legs, trying to calm her out of control breathing. After about three minutes, her breathing slowed and she lifted her head, seeing the empty theatre in full view now. She stood up, steadying herself against the door, before walking once again among the seats facing the large wooden stage. Her lightly touched one of the seats, feeling the worn down fabric, every thread, every hole she came across. Sitting down in one of the chairs, she imagined what this theatre would have been like if it was fully refurbished. People dressed in fancy clothes would line out the door just to get a seat to a famous play that would be playing on stage from the actors. Tickets would have been sold out weeks in advanced, the actors practicing on the well polished wood to get a feel of where the stage was, and where they could and couldn't set foot. She could see the audience in their assigned seats, whispering to one another as the lights dimmed and the music began to play. The curtains would fold back, and the first actor would take his first step out on the stage, his footsteps confident and brisk, trying not to be too excited since his character was the exactl opposite…

Emily shook her head as the image disintegrated in her head, realizing the footsteps in her head were actually real…and were coming from behind the stage. Emily quickly stood up, looking behind her to see the doors leading to the waiting room were still closed, and noise could still be heard from beyond them. Dante was still out there…then who was in the room with her?

Emily nervously began to back up towards the doors, her subconscious automatically going to Karayan who had injured her arm to the point where it was currently useless…but Dante said he had destroyed her…she was no longer in this world…

Slowly and careful not to make any noise, Emily backed herself up, passing the rows of chairs, her eyes stayed on the stage as the footsteps became clearer, and they were coming from the left, instead of the right where Dante and her had entered not five minutes ago. From beyond the curtain, a leather boot appeared, and soon a tall man had appeared not two seconds later.

Emily found her breath stick in her throat as she stared at the man, her mind once on backing up towards the doors, towards Dante, was now focused on the man who was now staring at her with cool blue eyes…the eyes of Dante?

* * *

Okay...Dante can't be in two places at the same time...can he? Naw...he's not that cool...

Well...maybe he is that cool? O.o ow I'm just confusing myself.

** Review** please! :)


	6. Chapter 6: Strange Things

**Authors Note:**

**Title:** Outside the Box

**Rated M:** for sexual and violent content/innuendos, language and nudity

**Pairing:** DantexOc

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Devil May Cry, Dante, or any other DMC character I decide to bring in...I do own Emily, and any random characters that may appear :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six:** Strange Things

"You're not Dante…" Emily surprised herself with the words coming from her own mouth without her knowledge.

The man, who was the exact replica of Dante stared at her, his blue eyes ice cold and unmoving as he stared right through Emily's very soul. Emily shivered and backed away a tad, examining him. Even though he looked like Dante, there were differences.

This man has silver hair, but his hair was spiked and pulled back, unlike Dante's whose was just a mop on top of his head. He also held the same eye color as Dante, only while Dante's was filled with the passion of fire and playfulness, this man's was shrouded in ice and the intention of death. He had on a long cloak as well, but his was blue, and instead of carrying a large sword, one small one was placed at his hip, his hand on the handle as he stared at Emily.

Emily backed away, holding her injured arm to her chest as she stared at him, her instincts yelling, screaming for her to run, to get away from this man who gave the aura of murder. She wanted to turn and run, but she felt like her body was made out of pure ice, and she could no longer move a single muscle.

The man raised an eyebrow, his hand locking on the handle of his sword and jumped down from the stage, his eyes never leaving hers, keeping her in his bewitching enchantment.

"Dante is here?" He asked more rhetorical than a question. "No wonder there's so much racket."

Emily didn't know what to say. She was completely paralyzed with fear, and her desire to run was becoming more apparent the closer he got. Emily tried to move her feet, but they wouldn't listen to her brain…they were planted firmly to the ground, as though rooted to the spot.

The man's eyes removed themselves from her own and he gazed up and down at her, his facial expression never once changing as his eyes focused on her face. "I recognize you…" He said sternly, his eyes changing from pure ice, to anger. "You're the human girl they resurrected me with…"

Emily's eyes widened and she started to shake. She wanted to ask who he was, she wanted to ask why someone had resurrected him. Her voice was caught in her throat, and she couldn't spit out any words that popped into her head. She just stared at him in fear, wanting to curl up and hide in a corner.

If he had any reaction to Emily's fear, he didn't show it. Instead, with the same look, he stopped advancing and with his thumb unsheathed his sword, which Emily noticed was a katana, not a sword as she originally thought it was.

"Not only did they defile my orders, but they messed up the circle as well." He said, anger lacing his words. "You're supposed to be dead. What repercussions will this have on me?" He unsheathed his sword with blinding speed, and pointed it at her without hesitation.

Emily found her strength and started backing up again. "W-wait…what are you going to do with that thing?" She asked, trying to steady her shaking voice. Out of all the questions she had in her head that was the one she had to ask…

"I'm not going to do anything with Yamoto…" He said in a deadly whisper. "Not yet anyway…I have to sacrifice you properly before something goes wrong." He stared at her with such intensity, Emily was sure it was going to pierce her right through her chest that had stopped moving with the motion of breathing. "I'm not going back there because those idiots didn't complete the circle correctly." He hissed.

Emily had to breath, but she couldn't remember how to open her mouth and breath in air. Her lungs were burning, but her mind was elsewhere. She couldn't even remember her own name let alone to breath. It was probably a good thing her heart was on automatic, or she would have committed suicide from forgetting to start her heart. When the man disappeared from his spot, Emily whirled around, her body moving on it's own. The man who looked identical to Dante, brought his katana down, his eyes flashing with what looked to be shock.

Emily had always read stories where in tight situations, humans could become super beings, having the strength of two or three men, the eyesight enhanced beyond their normal functions, and super speed to run away. She had read those stories, but she had never really believed them, until now. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, and she could see the katana as clear as day as it came down on her, almost in slow motion. Emily had time to move her body as she opened her mouth and air was sucked in, filling her lungs to full capacity as the katana came down to her side. In almost a robotic like state, her eyes followed the katana as the man turned it and slid it across the floor, aiming for her legs. Emily jumped away from it and landed painfully on the other side, her feet slipping from under her and the result of her back hitting the floor hard.

The man's normal cool face was clear with shock as he stared at the spot where she had been only a few seconds ago, and down to where she was now. He brought up the katana and swiped it down to slice her in half, but a ready Emily rolled to the right where she completely avoided impact and had enough time to stand and get away from him.

Emily realized as she was running, her senses were coming back, and she had full control of her body as she ran, which startled her and she tripped over her own two feet and she slammed hard into the floor. She moaned and held her injured arm as pain suddenly shot through it. The man was still behind her, and he brought up his katana and placed it back in it's sheath, turning to her, his eyes on her fallen figure.

Emily sat up and turned to him, her body on fire from the adrenaline, her heart rate skyrocketing, and her breathing hard and torturous to her chest. The man turned away from her walking up the stage steps and Emily could hear every step he took to the back of the stage, where he had entered from.

"We will continue this later." He said. "I don't have time to deal with trash like you."

With that, the mysterious man who tried to cut Emily in half, disappeared with the click of a door.

Emily stared at where he had exited and put her head back, laying it down on the cool, dusty carpet below her.

What the hell just happened?

The double doors in front of her slammed open, making Emily jump from her laying position, and turned to see Dante, standing in the doorway with a cool expression on his face. "Hey, sorry that took so long. Damn things brought along their friends."

Emily stood up and turned to Dante, her cheeks red from the sudden rush of excitement and near death experience, and her breathing slowly steadying.

Dante noticed and smirked. "Look, I know I'm THAT good looking, but the least you could buy me dinner first."

Even though her face was already flushed from running, she blushed through it, but she didn't say a word. Dante stared at her, his smirk disappearing, and his shoulders fell.

"Where the hell is the come back? What happened here?"

Emily blinked at him, her breathing finally going back to normal as she stared at him. "I…I think I'm going insane…"

Dante had insisted Emily sit down in one of the dusty, once plush looking chairs, so she could rest, but Emily had insisted back she didn't want to sit, she just wanted to find a way out of here and go back to her normal average, every day life. Dante had other ideas, and made her sit down so she could tell him everything that happened.

* * *

"And that's it…he just…left." Emily finished as Dante grabbed her arm to check her wound Karayan had gladly given her.

"He just left?" Dante asked, raising an eyebrow at her, taking his eyes from unwrapping her arm and into her blue ones.

"Yeah…why are you giving me that look?" She asked, slightly offended.

Dante chuckled, stopping the unwrapping for a moment. "Look, I've been in this business a long time-"

Emily blinked. "How old are you anyway?"

Dante gave her a glare. "There you go with the interrupting again…"

Slightly embarrassed, Emily used her good hand to symbolize a zipper locking up her lips and throwing away the key somewhere in the theatre.

"I've been in this business a long time. And I've never heard of someone who was trying to kill another, just _walking away_." He said. "It just doesn't happen. They either kill, or be killed…" Dante paused. "Or run away…but not _walk_ away…especially from a mere human."

Emily rolled her eyes and almost felt the light bulb go off above her head. "Oh yeah! And he looked a lot like you…do you have a clone out there somewhere?"

Dante froze in his spot, his eyes widening. Emily blinked. "Dante?"

"You said he looked like me?" He whispered, and Emily could almost see the memories flash before his blue eyes.

She became nervous and tried to take her half bandaged arm away from him, but he just held her tighter, making her wince. "Dante…you're hurting me…" she muttered.

"Emily, you need to tell me!" Dante said seriously, his eyes focusing in on hers, and Emily tried to shrink away in the chair, feeling such intensity in his eyes, she was suddenly very scared of him.

"Yes! He had the same color hair, and eyes as you…he was even the same height as you…except I don't think he was as bulky…ugh, I can't remember." She said, trying again to take her arm from his strong grip.

Dante stared for a few more seconds before letting her hand go. "Did he leave a name?"

Emily quickly brought her arm to her chest, protecting it from Dante's sudden death grip. "No! He just walked in, tried to kill me, and then walked away…come to think of it, he said he wasn't going to kill me…but he swung his sword thingy at me! I don't get it!" Emily groaned. "He was confusing!"

"His name is Vergil…" Dante said slowly, the intensity vanishing, and leaving behind what looked to be some kind of depression, but it vanished just as quickly as it came when he looked up at her. "He told you he needed you to finish the circle…you weren't suppose to be alive. What he was doing was wounding you so you wouldn't cause him too much stress, but obviously you gave him a run for his money..which is weird…" He said standing up. "Vergil has kicked my ass before…" He tuned to Emily. "He should have easily subdued you."

"Well he didn't." Emily said placing her arm in her lap and finishing unbandaging her arm. "I was obviously too fast for him. Who is he anyway?"

Dante was silent, staring at her before turning away. "My twin brother Vergil…it's been a long time since I last fought him…or even saw him…"

Emily looked up, not paying attention to the last strand falling away from her arm. "Twin? I didn't know you were a twin…"

"Yeah…" Dante said before turning to her again. "And obviously, something's up with him…" his sentence suddenly fell from his mouth as his eyes focused on her arm.

"What? Is it that bad?" Emily gulped, not wanting to look down. "It's probably infected or falling off!" She groaned, dreading what she might see.

"Not exactly." Dante said, almost in shock, pointing to her arm.

Emily looked down and gasped, standing up and putting her arm away from her so she could see properly. Through the encrusted and darkened blood peeling from her skin, Emily was shocked to see the damage done by Karayan was no longer there. There was no bite marks, no scars, no nothing…

Carefully, Emily took her other hand and ran it across her smooth skin, taking off bits and pieces of dried blood along the way, making sure she wasn't just seeing things. Her whole arm had healed itself.

Emily opened and shut her mouth, staring unblinking, at her now healed arm.

"What the hell is going on here!"

* * *

Holy crap! Whats going on with Emily? She suddenly had a wound, and now it's no longer there?

What crazy things are going on here?

**Review** and you might find out ;)


	7. Chapter 7: FreakOut

**Authors Note:**

**Title:** Outside the Box

**Rated M:** for sexual and violent content/innuendos, language and nudity

**Pairing:** DantexOc

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Devil May Cry, Dante, or any other DMC character I decide to bring in...I do own Emily, and any random characters that may appear :)

* * *

**Chapter Seven:** Freak-Out

Emily didn't normally have mental break downs, but this was a special occasion. Everything seemed to be crashing down on her all at once, and she couldn't get everything to slow down long enough to cope. In fact, she couldn't get herself to slow down long enough to process everything she was learning.

First, she was attacked, and had a small break since she was sacrificed to bring back Dante's twin brother Vergil from the dead.

Demons actually exist, and they lived among her without her even knowing.

She was attacked by a psycho she-devil, bitten and maimed by her.

She was again attacked by demons.

And now, Vergil had decided she needed to die again the same way she almost did before.

Oh, and she apparently had super human healing powers.

She wasn't sure if there was a way to process anything she had witnessed within this night. She wasn't sure if her brain was able to function anymore. It was pure overload and her brain just shut down and was no longer working.

"Emily?" Dante asked, sitting down next to her, seeing her eyes blank and void. "Emily? Are you okay?"

Emily just stared off ahead of her, not registering what he was saying, or what he was doing.

Dante took her hand, trying to snap her out of it. "Emily, you have to talk to me…I don't understand what's going on either, but you have to talk about it…Emily!" He said grabbing her shoulders and shaking her.

Blinking, Emily turned to Dante, her brain turning back on at the sight of him. "What?"

"It seems your having a small breakdown…just focus on me and all will be well." Dante smirked.

Focusing on Dante really did help her, but she realized he was much closer than what she was comfortable with. She quickly stood up, taking her hand from his warm, callused ones. "I'm kind of freaking out right now Dante." She said. "I need some time to come to terms with the idea that these things want to KILL me!"

Dante leaned back in the chair, his eyes never leaving hers. "Well, that's nice and all…but if we stay here too much longer, demons will eventually show up, and then they'll really want to kill you."

Emily stared at Dante for a moment before bringing her arm back up to her face, staring at the spot where the teeth marks of Karayan had disappeared completely from her skin, leaving no trace Emily had ever rumbled with her. "What's going on Dante…" She whispered, sitting next to him. "I don't understand anything anymore…."

Dante's eyes traveled away from Emily and to the theatre, looking around. "What happened was called rapid regeneration…it's a power demons have to quickly heal… humans don't have that advantage…" He looked back at her, his eyes filled with curiosity. "Do you have….a demon in your blood line?"

Emily glanced up from her arm, a bit of shock was obvious in her voice. "What?...No…not that I know of anyway…" She said. "I wouldn't know…"

"We need to find out…that could be one of the reasons they chose you for the sacrificing…because maybe you have demon blood?" Dante asked more himself than to Emily.

"No…I don't think so…" Emily said, her mind traveling back to the conversation Karayan had with her before she kicked Emily's ass. "She said I happened upon them by chance…they wouldn't have known."

"How about this?" Dante said looking Emily in her beautiful, big ocean blue eyes. "When I get you out of here, I'll help you go through your family records and we'll see what we come up with okay?"

Emily looked down for a brief moment, staring at her hands on her lap. "I'd like that…" She glanced up at him and smiled.

"Okay!" Dante said standing up. "Shall we continue on?" He held out his hand to offer it to her.

Emily smiled and placed her hand in his, noticing the extreme size difference between the two. His hand was so warm, so welcoming, and it held the calluses of someone who worked hard for what he has. Emily stood up with his help and blushed backing away from him a bit. "Yeah I suppose…"

Dante smirked before turning away from her, his face becoming serious as he faced away from Emily. "Where did you say he came from?" His blue eyes traveled around the theatre.

Emily looked around, her eyes darting back to her arm once in awhile out of habit, since her arm just healed itself and all. "Um…" She stuttered. "On the other side of where we came the first time…"

Dante walked away from her, going to the stage and jumping on it with ease, using only his right hand. He landed on his feet and stood up, walking to the large heavy curtain and pulling it back. Emily, out of fear he would leave her behind, ran up the stairs on the other side, and followed him. She pulled back the curtain, feeling the velvet fabric under her fingertips, and the dust that had collected during the years. The curtain was heavy and she had to shove it away so she could bring light into the dark beyond the curtain. Dante came into the light, standing in front of a small, decorated door, examining it. Seeing the silver haired demon slayer's tall frame against the small door, she wondered if that's how she looked compared to Dante. Emily had never been compared to someone like Dante, since most guys in college didn't have the built frame he had.

Dante finished examining the door and placed his hand on the knob, turning it and stopping before it could turn completely over so they could go through.

"What is it?" Emily asked, going to him and peaking from his arm. "Is it locked?"

"Yeah.." Dante sighed, pushing her back gently with his arm. "Stay back…I'm going to crash this party!" He breathed softly, closing his eyes. Emily watched him closely, wondering if he was going to use some kind of demon power to open the door.

She felt herself holding her breath, waiting.

Dante's eyes snapped open and he brought up his leg and smashed through the door, forcing it open. The wood splintered in all directions, forced from it's cozy frame and onto the cold floor below, cracking into two and creating a loud sound when both pieces smashed to the floor.

Emily's mouth dropped, her expectations shattered along with the door. "What was that?"

Dante blinked and turned. "Huh?"

Emily glared. "I thought you were going to do something cool…"

Dante shrugged. "I don't need too…I'm perpetually cool."

Emily walked by him, ignoring his giant ego and walked through the broken frame and stood on the two once beautifully encrusted door. "Wow…some party Dante…" She sarcastically stated, looking around.

The 'party' on which Dante had stated he was going to crash, was nothing but an empty, wooden room, with dusty boxes and chairs.

No demons.

No human life.

Not even a mouse scurrying across the floor.

Dante walked in behind her. "Leave me alone…I thought it was going to be at least somewhat exciting…"

"What are you talking about?" A voice came from one of the chairs facing away. "I thought I made this room more enticing…"

The chair whipped around and a man sat in it, almost blending in with the dust collected from the chair. His skin was gray, and skeletal like, his eyes sinking into his skull, and Emily could see every indent in his bones through his thin skin. He wore clothes that Emily recognized from a later time in human life, the clothes where lords and ladies would wear back in Shakespeare's time. He wore a red, long sleeve shirt, with puffy shoulder pads and tan colored pants that only reached his thin shins. His shoes were curled at the toes, and were the same colored red as his shirt. His hair was gray, blending in with his skin color, and reached his shoulders, tied in a neat bow in the back. His eyes held a dull green color, Emily thought would be pretty if he actually ate something.

"Who the hell are you?" Dante asked, placing a hand on Emily's shoulder and pushing her behind him. "Shouldn't you be six feet under without my help?"

Emily giggled slightly, covering her mouth as Dante smirked, hearing her small laughter.

"You think you're funny, Dante…" The man said, standing up on shaky knees. "But this is no laughing matter…in fact, this is a serious one at best."

Dante didn't even go for his guns. "Are you sure you want to slam me? I mean…I could probably snap you in half with my pinky finger."

The man chuckled and Dante pointed. "Ha! I made you laugh! I am funny!"

He shook his head and stood up straight. If it was possible, he was taller than Dante, and as skinny as a stick Emily once used as a sword to fight off imaginary monsters in her front yard as a kid. "No, Dante Sparda…" He wheezed, his eyes boring into Dante's bright ones. "I'm laughing because you underestimate me."

"Who wouldn't?" Dante asked, looking him up and down. "I've taken down birds scarier than you."

"My name is Ryoka." He wheezed. "I am also known as the 'Bringer of Internal Torture'."

"I don't care who you are, or what you're called…" Dante sneered, grabbing the hilt of Rebellion and bringing it foreword from his back. "All I know is you're not going to be in my way for much longer."

Ryoka smirked, his thin lips pulling back the tight skin. Emily noticed it looked as though he was wrapped in plastic wrap, and trying to escape from it by small, mediocre movements.

"I believe it's you, Dante Sparda, who will no longer be in the way." He hissed and he pulled his head up, his eyes going from a dull green to a bright yellow, flashing from the two different colors.

Emily was looking at his flashing colored eyes, but wasn't feeling any internal torture…that's when she felt Dante's muscle tense under her hand and she looked up, seeing his eyes wide and perpetration began to fall from his forehead. His mouth was open in shock, and he started to shake.

"Dante?" Emily whispered, holding his arms before his legs gave out on him and he fell down.

Emily gasped and grabbed his middle, feeling her muscle strain against his weight, trying to keep him up.

"Dante!"

* * *

Things are not looking up...and whats with Dante just suddenly fainting? Is this guy that powerful to take out Dante?

Wake up Dante! Emily needs you! :(

**Review **please n.n


	8. Chapter 8: Inside His Head

**Authors Note:**

**Title:** Outside the Box

**Rated M:** for sexual and violent content/innuendos, language and nudity

**Pairing:** DantexOc

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Devil May Cry, Dante, or any other DMC character I decide to bring in...I do own Emily, and any random characters that may appear :)

* * *

**Chapter Eight:** Inside his Head

Vergil wouldn't admit he had been outsmarted by nothing more than a mere mortal. Especially a mortal women who was suppose to be the reason he was here. He felt rage build up in his body, thinking about that blonde mortal, and how she moved so easily away from Yamoto's strokes. She was so graceful, and she was fast. He was slightly taken aback when she dodged every swing he had mustered up.

He didn't regret attacking her. All he wanted to do was wound her enough to where she couldn't fight him back, take her to the circle, and do the spell once more so he would make sure he was bound to this world, and not that garbage heap they called Hell. However, when she had shown signs of speed he had only seen in demons, he started to worry.

Humans who hunt demons are normally trained to keep up with them. They are normally faster than any normal human, and can dodge attacks from demons. Vergil had faced off with more than one demon hunter, and found them all to be nothing more than a joke. They couldn't keep up with his speed, his mental process, or his fierce attacks…they had all fell victim to Yamoto. He thought maybe she was a demon hunter, but he didn't think so…her moves weren't that of someone who trained every day of their life. Though graceful, her moves were sloppy and if Vergil didn't know any better, he would say she made those moves without even knowing she was making them.

What disturbed him, was she could follow him, see where he was going and dodge his attacks with ease. Vergil stopped and looked at his hand placed on Yamoto, thinking. Was he slower possibly? Now that he was back in the human world? Did the ceremony take away his powers?

Vergil, with a single flick of his wrist, unsheathed Yamoto, and swung it at a statue near him, and returned his katana neatly back into it's sheath. The statue cracked the top portion of the statue slid from the bottom and fell to the floor, cracking into a million pieces. Vergil, had of course seen his own movements, but he didn't feel any weaker than the last time he was back in the mortal realm.

So this human girl…what was she hiding?

Had the ceremony gone wrong? Did something happen to where she now possessed some kind of inhuman powers? Vergil had heard it was rare, but sometimes sacrificial circles go wrong, and the one who was to be brought back dies instead of the sacrificed. But this was different…they both were walking around alive…

He would have to do some research before he decided to go ahead and redo the ceremony…he wanted to make sure this time, everything was going to be perfect.

Vergil looked ahead of the path he was taking before moving again, along the top floor of the building, heading to the roof tops. He wanted to be able to see his surroundings, know where he was, since he himself had not chosen the point where he would be brought back to life. He also liked the feeling of being above everyone, looking down at the pathetic species known as humans. Knowing one day, he would have the power to whip them clear off the face of existence.

He knew he was getting ahead of himself, and needed to take it one step at a time.

The first step, was going to confront the ones who had brought him back, and see what they had done wrong. Then he would do some research, go kidnap the girl while disposing of his brother, and completing the process, making sure that whatever could go wrong because of this little mishap, doesn't.

Walking to the end of the hall, he noticed a set of stairs leading to the top of the building, and an average sized door to his right. He turned to the door and opened it, pushing the door open with his hand, coming face to face with nothing but darkness. Vergil looked around, hearing the door softly hit the wall behind it and finding a light switch, flipping it on. He had entered a room that was once probably a room, and the person who had owned this place had once lived. A king sized bed was tipped over and shredded by what Vergil suspected to be a demon, a dresser had been sliced in half, and the drawers falling from the dresser and clothes strewn everywhere. The mirror above the dresser was smashed into a beautiful web-like pattern. The carpet below his shoes were covered in red, dried spots that blood had been poured in different, and all directions.

In the center of the room, a tall man stood in a long, black cloak, talking in whispers to a smaller figure in a cloak. The man stopped talking and turned, the light sneaking under his hood, giving Vergil a clear view of his face. The man blinked and bowed at Vergil.

"Welcome back Master…how was your stroll?" He asked, his voice calm and almost dead.

The smaller cloak copied the man and bowed, hiding behind his massive figure. Vergil walked over, his eyes scanning the room.

"I ran into someone while I was taking a walk…" Vergil said, stopping in front of the man who straightened himself from his bowing position.

"Who my master?" The man suddenly wasn't so sure of himself and he took a step back into the smaller cloaked figure.

Vergil tapped his index finger on Yamoto, and started to walk around the trashed room, seeing the blood not only on the carpet, but a massive amount of it located on one wall, where the owner of the blood probably spent a good quality of the time before he died.

"I specifically asked for Dante to be the person you sacrificed to bring me back…" Vergil said calmly, his ice blue eyes turning to look the man in the eye.

"Yes Master…" The man said. "But as I explained earlier, we were unable to acquire him…but the girl seemed to do the job…"

Vergil turned his body to face the man. "The girl is still alive."

The man's mouth opened and closed. "But…that's not possible…she was dead…I checked her myself…everything went perfectly!"

"Obviously not!" Vergil growled, feeling his hand tighten around Yamoto's hilt. "Something went wrong, and she's still alive! Explain to me, why that's possible!"

The man obviously tried to keep himself from shaking, but Vergil caught his slight tremors in his hands. Vergil mentally congratulated himself, placing the fear in this man before even coming out of Hell.

"I…" The man stuttered. "I'm not sure…Karayan completed the circle to your exact specifications." He explained.

Vergil felt his hand relax on Yamoto and he stared at the man. "You had another do the circle when I specifically told you to complete it?"

"My master…Karayan was a master at sacrificial circles…she wouldn't have messed up…"

"She obviously did…" Vergil said calmly, feeling his nerves unbundle. "Now, this girl is running around, and I don't know what repercussions this will have upon me…for all I know it could very well send me back to Hell, and with this specific circle, I can only go through it once."

The man shook and got down on his knees, bowing to Vergil. "Please forgive me Master…I will take care of this myself…I will hunt her down and make sure the mistake will be fixed…"

Vergil internally smirked walking to the door and stopping. "I expect nothing less…where are the rest of you?" He asked.

The man looked up, his brown eyes peaking from the dark cloak. "Karayan has left us…she was defeated by your brother when I ordered her to dispose of the body of the girl…Carden is in recovery from a vicious battle…Warren is walking the hallway for intruders, Polia is here with us," He said waving to the small figure behind him. "and Ryoka is engaged in a battle…"

Vergil stopped. "He's battling Dante?"

The man bit his lip. "I don't know master…it could be anyone."

"Don't lie to me." Vergil said calmly, his thumb digging under Yamoto, the top of the katana flashing in the light above. "Is he…or is he not, engaged with my brother Dante?"

The man nodded his head. "Yes master…he went to dispose of Dante under my orders…"

His thumb let go of the bottom of Yamoto, and he heard the small click of it sliding back into the sheath. "He won't win…Ryoka is nothing more than a lower demon with a high opinion of himself."

"Yes Master…" The man said.

Vergil examined the open door, and the view of the hallway it gave before taking Yamoto from the hilt, and with the speed of light, sliced it at the man, swinging his sword with inhuman strength. The man gasped and expected to be sliced in half, but the small figure behind him called Polia, jumped in front of Yamoto, and took the hit. Yamoto bit into her side and cut through her cloak and flesh, ending at her shoulder, blood spewing from the wound all over the already stained carpet. A scream escaped the small figure, and the hood fell, and a small little girl fell out of it. Vergil placed Yamoto back into it's sheath, looking and examining the small girl.

She was a demon, and it was evident by the color of her hair and eye color. Her hair was up in two small buns on either side of her head, and was a bright green color, almost identical to a neon sign. Her eyes were the complete opposite, and were a dull and lifeless pink color. Her skin was dark, almost black and she gave an air of innocence to Vergil.

He turned away from her as she fell to the floor, moaning in pain as blood spilled from her body. The man stared in shock at Polia, his hands shaking.

"That was going to be you…and it still will be if the ritual isn't set up right this time…" Vergil said before walking from the room and up the stairs.

The man shook and bowed. "Yes Master…" He got up and stepped on Polia's back before leaving her in the room to die.

* * *

O.O Oh crap Vergil is pissed! Emily had better watch her back...

And who are these new people? And why are they working for Vergil?

And why the hell would I take the spotlight off Emily when she is in the most danger and go to Vergil instead?

...Questions, questions, questions...with no answers XD

**Review** and you might find out n.n

Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! I love all of you!


	9. Chapter 9: Summoned Swords

**Authors Note:**

**Title:** Outside the Box

**Rated M:** for sexual and violent content/innuendos, language and nudity

**Pairing:** DantexOc

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Devil May Cry, Dante, or any other DMC character I decide to bring in...I do own Emily, and any random characters that may appear :)

* * *

**Chapter Nine:** Summoned Swords

"Dante!" Emily cried out, straining to hold him up, her muscles burning at his weight and her back arched.

Dante's eyes were clouded over with pain, and his mouth wide open in a silent scream, his hands shaking. His skin was cold and clammy, pale as though he were a ghost…

Emily was dead frightened as she held Dante up, her knees shaking from the fear of being alone with this demon who had taken Dante out as though he were nothing but a fly…and all by just looking at him. Emily hadn't been affected…and she wondered if it was because she didn't look directly into his eyes, or because he wasn't aiming for her. Either way, she didn't want to find out, and the only person who could possibly save her from it, was nothing but dead weight in her arms.

Not being able to hold him up any longer, Emily gently placed him on the ground, careful not to bang his head on the ground or hurt him. She stood up, looking at the demon whose eyes had gone back to being a solid dull green color. The yellow was nowhere to be seen in his eyes. Instead, he looked at Emily through his dead eyes, staring almost through her.

"You are that girl…" It was more of a statement than anything else, and he said it to her with a dead, calm voice, as though he hadn't just put Dante into some mental trap.

Emily's lip quivered and she bit her bottom lip with her teeth. "What did you do to Dante?" She whispered, trying to calm her voice.

Ryoka stared at her and placed his skinny, stick like arms behind his back. "I placed Dante in what I call the torture chamber…" He said taking a step towards Emily. "He's trapped inside his mind, being tortured by whatever his mind sees as torture…all I have to do is look into someone's eyes and they become prisoners in their own mind…"

Emily started to shake, and glanced down at Dante, whose beautiful blue eyes were still clouded over, but his shaking had stopped and his mouth closed in a tight, death lock. Her eyes averted back to the skeleton demon in front of her. "Leave him alone…" She said, taking a brave step over Dante, standing in front of his motionless body.

Ryoka's lips smirked upward as he stared at her, his eyes never blinking. "I wonder if Master Vergil knows you're still alive…I must inform him of this sudden unforeseen event…"

Emily stood her ground, trying to ease the fear in her mind creeping up and trying to control her body. But she wouldn't have fear overrule protecting Dante, since he was currently out of the game. "He already knows…now get Dante out of his head…!" She tried to demand, but found her voice lacking the authority to even raise one hair on the back of his neck.

The demon chuckled, stopping his slow advancement. "Oh, I can't get them out once they're in. It's his mind you know. I just trap them there, and they kill themselves with their own fears." He explained. "If that doesn't work, I end up killing them if they awake…but the chances of them waking up are very slim."

Emily felt the breath in her lung suddenly disappear and she felt overwhelmed, thinking Dante may never come out of the mental disaster that was his mind. Dante had secrets that were obviously coming out whenever something new showed up. So she could only imagine what was inside his head at the moment.

"What do you plan on doing?" Emily found the more she talked, the more she could raise her voice, to get it to a level where her fear would back down.

"Simple…after about five minutes, my powers will return, and I will put you in the same spell I put the son of Sparda in, and take you to my Masters…"

Masters?

Emily knew of Vergil, since he had called Vergil his master not even two minutes ago…but there was two of them? Her mind drew back to Karayan, and how she said master as well…could she be talking about Vergil? Or someone else? Everything was way too confusing right now, since there were now two masters…

"What do you mean by 'Masters'?" She asked. "You have two of them?"

Ryoka cocked his head to the side. "Well yes…I have Master Vergil, and Master Isha…both are very powerful…though Master Isha fears Master Vergil…"

Emily shivered, hearing their names and again Ryoka took long strides towards Emily, closing the gap between them rapidly. Gulping, Emily realized she wouldn't be able to protect Dante if she was tripping over him, and since he was out for the count anyway, she had to draw his attention when she moved away from him, so he doesn't decide to go after Dante to get to her. Emily glanced quickly around the room, trying to find something to distract or hit him with, but nothing besides chairs popped out at her. Having a slight panic attack, Emily looked down at her feet and realized there was a large crack under the wood, running to where Ryoka was walking.

Cautiously and experimentally, Emily took a step forward, hearing the wood creak and groan. When she placed her entire weight on it, it cracked and snapped, but never gave way to her one foot. She then realized if she put all of her weight onto the decaying wood, it would snap under her, and would take not only her, but Ryoka down to wherever the floor below them was, keeping Dante out of danger and her in his line of sight. Quickly, Emily realized he was two steps away before taking a step back and seeing Ryoka smirk, thinking she was going to retreat. Instead, Emily jumped with all of her might forward, slamming her feet into the rotting wood. Suddenly, the wood gave way and she slipped through, the wood snapping around her, following the large crack right under Ryoka, breaking beneath him and sending both of them toppling down. Emily screamed and realized she was falling hard and fast, and there would be no way she could break her fall without breaking something. Closing her eyes tight against the already dark opening, she slammed to the bottom, a cloud of dirt rising from her force and forced into her nose. Emily sneezed, bringing her hand up to cover her nose.

When her head stopped spinning, Emily realized she had landed on both of her feet.

Blinking startled, she checked her legs to make sure of no cracks or injuries before becoming confused. From what she experienced, the fall had been a long one, and that fall should have injured her in some way, especially since she somehow managed to land on her feet.

A cough came from directly in front of her and she paused as the rest of the dirt diminished, and she saw Ryoka, on his hands and knees, his eyes filled with dust and coughing it up from his lungs. He tried to speak, but kept coughing, covering his mouth, trying to free himself from the dirt's awful grasp.

Emily's mind kicked into gear and she looked behind her, seeing a wooden wall stretching from the dirt floor to the large hole above her, small pieces still falling from the ruined what was now, the ceiling. Emily grasped the wood, seeing holes in it from years of neglect and placed her foot on a wooden piece by the floor. She started to climb up, feeling her muscles strain against the pulling pressure. One hand first, and then a leg, and then a hand again. She repeated this motion for quite a few turned before realizing she had never climbed anything this extensive before. In fact, she had never climbed really anything before! And yet, her muscles, though with slight strain, didn't feel the pressure of climbing at all. As though she had done it her entire life.

Emily's mind was confused as she tried to sort through the information given to her. However, the information given by Ryoka was nothing compared to what was happening to her. Sudden regeneration powers? And how did she just happen to land on her feet perfectly without the pressure caving in her bones and snapping them? And what about this sudden feeling as though she had been rock climbing every single day of her life?

So many questions, and yet none of them held any answers.

A hand reached from nowhere and snagged her ankle, pulling her down hard. Emily lost grip of the wood, and she screamed, falling back to the dirt, this time on her back as air was torn away from her. She gasped for air and rolled onto her stomach, placing the palms of her hands on the dirt and looked up, seeing two sets of boots in front of her face. Ryoka glared down at her with menacing eyes and reached down, grabbing a bundle of her shirt and yanking her up off the ground. Emily felt air return to her lungs as Ryoka tossed her almost like a rag doll across the small chamber and to the wall on the other side.

Emily screamed and braced herself as her back collided with the wall and she crumpled to the floor, groaning.

"You're more of a pain then before…" He said, walking to her with a limp in his left leg, dragging it behind him. "What happened in that circle?" He asked himself.

Emily got up on her elbows looking up at him before pushing herself up off the ground. His eyes were still his dull green color, but they started to flicker yellow. He was going to use his strange powers on her.

'_Over my dead body!_' She thought and steadied herself on the wall.

"I don't know what happened in that circle…but something did, and I'm going to find out what! But right now, you hurt a dear friend of mine, and are standing in my way between me and the truth!" She yelled and launched herself at him.

Emily felt no fear as she floated through the air. She felt all the fearful emotions leave her body, anything that would hold her back; the thought of what consequences could happen because of her actions. All those thoughts fled from her mind as she remembered Dante who was above her, writhing in pain, trying to break free from Ryoka's stare. She had to protect him, just like he protected her for these past two hours.

Before Emily approached him, she noticed his flickering eyes were wide with shock, as she ran up to him and used her hands to shove him back onto his spine. She felt the air forcefully being pushed from his lungs and the force she put behind it. Ryoka had been knocked off his feet and with the shove Emily had given him, had flown from his spot to the side of the room where Emily had tried her escape. Emily stopped, seeing Ryoka hit the wall and fall to the ground on his arm. A loud CRACK! Broke through the silence, and Emily shivered, almost feeling as his arm bone broke in half. Emily brought her hands to her face, not believing she had enough force to knock him off his feet and to snap his arm.

Ryoka got up and glared, his eyes turning from green to the bright yellow, flashing his deadly orbs on her. Emily gasped and shut her eyes, covering them with her hands. She heard Ryoka get up and his breathing quicken.

"I'll send you to the depths of hell!"

Emily could hear him advance on her, and she took a step back. She couldn't look into his eyes, but without them, she couldn't see where he was. She could only rely on her hearing, and hope that when he attacked her, she would be ready. She tried to concentrate on his footstep (since his other leg was dragging), but all she could hear was her rapidly beating heart and her breath becoming quicker. She took another step back and heard him stop.

"No! Stay back!" Emily yelled as she felt his hand reach for her neck.

Ryoka's hand stopped, just slightly brushing her neck before it fell from mid-air, slightly smacking the bottom of her chin as he went. Emily shook and heard Ryoka choke and hit the ground, his body wiggle from what sounded to be pain.

Opening her eyes slowly, she gasped, taking a step back from Ryoka's body on the ground. His body was mangled from the beating he had received earlier from her, his left leg broken and twisted to the right. His broken arm flopped everywhere as his body spasm, and his clothes were drenched in blood. Emily looked to his chest, seeing some kind of blue spirit sword through his chest. Blood poured from his mouth, coating his teeth with the thick liquid as he slowly gagged on his own blood. His yellow eyes were nothing but beads as he stared up at the ceiling, his body convulsing, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he lay still.

Emily stood there in shock, looking at the dead demon as he turned to nothing but dust. The blue sword shimmered and disappeared into nothing but air, sprinkling the dust with glitter. Staring, Emily wondered what had just happened, and where that blue spirit thing had come from. Slowly inching around and away from Ryoka's dust, she began the chore of once again climbing the wall, edging closer and closer to the top, her fingers grasping the wood firmly. She didn't think about how she was able to climb the wall with ease, her mind was in complete shock.

When she reached the top, Emily grasped the edge and pulled herself up so the top half of her body was on the floor where she had met Ryoka. Pulling herself completely out of the hole, she groaned, flopping over and breathing heavily. Looking over to where she had left Dante, she noticed he was no longer there. Sitting up, completely alert, she looked around. "Dante?" She called out.

"Right behind you Em."

Emily turned so fast, she thought she was going to fall back into the hole where she had just climbed out of. Dante was sitting on the edge of the hole, looking at her with his clear blue eyes, almost scanning her as though she were a different person. His face was serious and he stood up from peering through the hole in the ground.

"Your alright." Emily smiled happily, standing up with him.

"Of course…his powers were nothing." He said in a distant voice.

Emily smiled. "Did you see what I did? I somehow defeated Ryoka! I'm so proud of myself! I didn't even need your help!"

Dante nodded. "I watched the whole thing…now I have a question…"

Emily frowned, noticing he was acting differently. "Dante…what is it? I thought you would be proud of me?"

Dante crossed his arms. "How do you know how to use Vergil's Summoned Swords?"

* * *

Ack! What is all this?

Emily being able to use a power only known to Vergil? Without the use of Yamoto?

O.O holy crap Emily, whats going on?

**Review** please n.n

Again, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, it means a lot to me knowing people are out there who read my stories :D


	10. Chapter 10: Morals, Morals, Morals

**Authors Note:**

**Title:** Outside the Box

**Rated M:** for sexual and violent content/innuendos, language and nudity

**Pairing:** DantexOc

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Devil May Cry, Dante, or any other DMC character I decide to bring in...I do own Emily, and any random characters that may appear :)

* * *

**Chapter Ten:** Morals, Morals, Morals

"Summoned Swords? What are you talking about Dante?" Emily asked, becoming nervous and anxious at his hard stare.

Dante walked closer to her, and every step he took, Emily had to take two backwards. "What you just did was an attack only Vergil can use…it's specific to his Yamoto."

Emily shook her head, holding out her hands. "Dante, I don't know what it is! I just panicked and it appeared through his chest! I don't know how I did it, or even if I was the one who summoned it!"

"I watched it with my own eyes. You summoned the sword and it pierced through Ryoka's chest." Dante said, his pace steady and threatening. "How do you know that attack and how can you use it without Yamoto?"

Emily felt her voice leave her just as her back was pushed up against the wall, cornering her from running. Emily began to panic. She didn't know Dante as well as she probably led herself to believe, and somehow, this power she had acquired was linked with Vergil's. Dante wasn't buying her confused blonde act, and she didn't exactly blame him. She would be suspicious if someone showed up with the same powers as the bad guy.

Dante was closing in on her fast and she looked over to the fallen door and before she could even move to escape through it, a large hand slammed into the wall by her face, trapping her. Emily jumped and flattened her back against the wall, looking up to Dante who was dangerously close to her. Her breathing hardened and she felt herself shake. Dante bent down so he was eye level with her and made eye contact with her. Emily wanted to look away at anything but Dante, but she found herself locked within his passionate eyes. The intensity of his stare was breathtaking, as he tried to peak into her very soul. Emily found her body calm down, but her breathing was still shaky and uneven. Dante had only been this close to her once, and Emily had the same feeling then, as she did now.

She wanted to do nothing but throw her arms around his neck and kiss him, to let him do whatever he wanted to her.

Emily was shocked at her own thoughts, since she was normally such a prude when it came to kissing and sex. She was no means a virgin, but she had her standards, and they were normally set very high so whoever she was dating would have to work for it.

But not Dante.

He just looked at her and her knees went to butter.

She had never been so attracted to someone in this short amount of time.

For God's sake! It's only been about three hours since she met him! And already she wanted to jump his bones.

"Dante..um…" She breathed trying to control her sudden sexual urges.

Dante suddenly broke out into a grin and stood up straight. "Alright I believe you Em."

Emily blinked. "Huh?" She was now really confused.

Dante smirked. "I believe you have no idea how you did the Summoned Swords…chill out." He chuckled.

Emily felt the pressure of his stare leave, but she desperately wanted him back against her, his body rolling with hers…

Emily wanted to smack herself for such thoughts. Dante was practically a stranger!

'_Stop thinking bad things! Where are your morals?'_

Obviously she left them on the street where she had been kidnapped…

"Nice job with defeating that guy, by the way." Dante said, leaning his shoulder on the wall by her.

Emily glanced over to where he was and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess…why do you call me Em? Why not Emily?"

Dante raised an eyebrow. "What? You mean no one calls you Em?"

Emily shook her head.

"Oh…well it's just easier to say I guess." Dante shrugged.

"Emily is not hard to say." Emily back lashed, crossing her arms. "You're just too lazy to say my name all the way. Besides, I don't like being called 'Em'."

Dante smirked crossing his own arms. "Well get use to it _Em_, cause I'm going to continue to call you that from now on."

Emily sighed irritated. "You're impossible…" She couldn't help but notice his strong arms against the red fabric of the coat.

Dante pushed himself off the wall his eyes never leaving her small figure. "Were you afraid of me?" He asked.

The question threw Emily for a slight curve, and she looked up at him. "Afraid? Oh…" She realized. "You mean, just a few seconds ago?"

"Yeah…I didn't mean to scare you…I just wanted to know if you were lying to me or not." He said walking away from her and to the other side, where another door stood.

Emily followed close behind. "Yeah…I was a little afraid…" She said and then re-corrected herself. "I mean…a lot…I don't know exactly what your capable of Dante."

Dante reached the door and grasped the door handle and twisted it with ease. A small click was audible, and it swung open with ease. "I'm sorry for that…I've had people betray me before, so I'm a little more cautious about the whole thing now…you know?"

"Yeah…" Emily nodded, looking down at his ripped jacket and picking it up, examining it.

This part of his jacket was where he used to wrap Emily's arm up from her wound. He had torn his own clothes so he could save her from bleeding to death…not that she apparently needed it anyway, but it was still a nice gesture, and she wanted to do something nice for him in return. Dante turned to her, feeling his jacket lift up and noticed she was staring at where the tear was.

"What is it?" Dante asked.

Emily snapped her head up, her hands feeling the rough fabric and a loose end. "I want to buy you a new coat when we get out of here."

Dante's face was puzzled with surprise, and he blinked in confusion. "Buy me a new coat?"

"Yeah, because you ripped this one to save me…" She said holding it up to show him.

Dante snorted and took the fabric from her hands. "Don't worry about that. It's just clothing."

"But it looked expensive…" Emily grabbed the fabric back from him, but realized he was attached to it so she let it go and it fell back to his leg.

"It doesn't matter. It's nothing but material." He explained. "You're a human…your life is worth more than any coat."

Emily was kind of shocked at his words and looked up at him smiling. "Thank you Dante."

Dante smirked. "Tired of saying 'thank you' yet?"

Emily shook her head. "Nope."

"Oh you will be." He said turning to the open door and peaking through.

"Hey! Shouldn't you be thanking me for saving your hide while you were in that dream thingy? What was your torture chamber anyway? Was it scary?" Emily asked, her questions dying when she saw what Dante was looking at.

The door led to a hallway made completely out of mirrors. The mirrors aligned the walls, the ceiling, and even the floors. They reflected each other, making the hallway look bigger than any normal hallway.

"Whoa…" Emily whispered and she ducked under his arm and took an experimental step forward, finding the mirror below her feet was thick and well set. "This is amazing!" She said, bringing her second foot and placed it by her first one, placing all of her weight on the glass.

"Yeah, what the hell is this place?" Dante asked, walking next to her.

Emily was pleasantly surprised the glass held both her and Dante's weight and she walked over to one of the walls, almost running into it, since she couldn't tell where the wall was. She placed her hand on the mirror and ran a finger along the smooth surface. Dust had lightly coated the top, and she removed most of the dust, seeing her reflection.

Emily had never been the prettiest girl alive, but she had her traits. Her blonde hair that she had shoved into a ponytail when she went to go get Frosted Flakes was messy and disproportionate. Dirt was sprawled over her milky white skin, and her makeup had rubbed off. Her face had once been described as pixi-like, and she had liked it so much, she started using the term 'pixie' whenever she was asked to describe herself. Her cheekbones were high and her nose small, but she was so plain, she sometimes had to put twice the makeup on just to stand out. She was tall and lean, with hips, but no butt or bust. Her chest was a flat B-Size, and sometimes Emily wished they would grow just a tad bit more to a C, so she could be even more normal than before.

Her clothes were tattered and her pants were ripped at the knee, torn probably from her battle with Ryoka. Her shirt was dirty and crinkled, and her shoes, once a nice pretty grey color, were brown.

The one feature Emily took pride in, was her magnificent eyes. Her eyes, since birth, had been bright and radiant, piercing through the darkest of rooms. She could always be identified from her bright blue eyes.

"Wow, I look like crap…" Emily muttered, taking her blonde hair down from it's messy ponytail and running her fingers through it.

"Naw," Dante said, standing beside her. "…well maybe just a little."

Emily elbowed him in the side and he laughed, grabbing hold of his side. "I was just kidding!"

Emily left her hair down, letting it frame her face and fall to just past her shoulders. Her hair, though dirty, looked well taken care of and bright, shinning in the mirrors around them. Dante straightened up his posture and looked at Emily through the mirror. "I'm just kidding," He repeated. "You look amazing…"

Emily blushed and looked down, her fingers tangled in her hair. "Thanks…you look pretty good yourself since you've been killing off demons…"

Glancing back up, she noticed in the mirror Dante moved closer to her. Turning around, she faced Dante. "What is it?"

She could tell Dante was struggling internally with something. His face was twisted in some kind of heated argument with himself as he stared down at her. Emily removed her fingers and crossed them over her chest. "Dante, stop staring at me like that. Spit it out already!"

With a single shove, Emily was forced against the mirror and right before her eyes, Dante placed both his hands on either side of her head and leaned down and placed his lips on hers. Startled and shocked, Emily stood frozen up against the mirror wall, her lips melting against his and fireworks being shot off in her head. Her entire body wanted this, needed it. She felt a tingling sensation she had never before felt in her entire life. Dante's lips moved against hers, and his tongue wisped along her bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Emily was forced from her shocked state and slowly opened her mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing him lower and closer to her. Dante shot his tongue inside her mouth, and Emily found a small moan escaped from her lips. Dante smirked and let his hands slide down the dusty mirror and find her hips, forcing her up off the floor and wrapping her legs around his waist, shoving her harder against the mirror.

Normally, in her experience, the human tongue isn't anything special, and doesn't have a taste, but Dante's was something like candy to her. She could taste some kind of pizza lingering in his mouth, and she loved it.

She wanted more.

Emily grasped the back of his coat and kissed back wildly, feeling his hands slide under her ass and squeeze. Emily gasped in his mouth and her tongue brushed against his, and she fought for dominance, but was rapidly losing as his hand was slowly moving up her body, playing with the only fabric that separated the two from becoming one. Emily closed her mouth, feeling Dante leave her crevasse and groaned, her face red and her breathing hard. She placed her hand on Dante's shoulder, pushing him back pathetically.

"Dante…Dante stop…" She breathed as he went in for her neck, kissing and nibbling on the soft flesh.

"Mm…why?" Dante asked, his breath tickling just below her ear.

"Because…" She whispered. "I have morals and…" She stopped short feeling Dante nibble the lobe of her ear. She felt herself become nothing but butter in his hand as she relaxed and caved in completely.

Dante suddenly removed his face from her ear and smirked down at her. Emily glanced up through hazy eyes, confused as to why he stopped. Dante removed her from his hips and placed her on the ground, standing her up.

"You gotta control yourself a little more Em." He smirked.

"Control…" Emily muttered and shook her head. "Your talking about control to me? You were the one who attacked me!" She said watching as Dante laughed and walked away from her.

"And hey!" Emily yelled, her face still red. "You never told me what you saw in your mind when Ryoka trapped you there!" She caught up with him easilly, pulling on his red coat. "Hey! Tell me!"

Dante whirled around and forced her back up against one of the mirrored walls, his lips lingering once again close to hers. She gulped in fresh air, her mind swirling with what he was about to do. Closer Dante got and he passed by her lips and whispered in her ear, "I'm not telling you shit." He pushed himself away from Emily and again walked away, leaving Emily against the wall dazed and confused.

* * *

Wow two in one day!..I have no life people, so I hope you liked this chapter...

Finally! Dante and Emily _finally_ made out! And was it steamy or what? ~^

Okay, so Emily and Dante had their first kiss, which is great, but when are the answers going to show up?

They will start showing up from here on out. You will begin to find out whats going on and why it;s happening.

Because I say so. Cause I'm that cool n.n

**Review** folks, I love reading what you have to say!


	11. Chapter 11: Angels Circle

**Authors Note:**

**Title:** Outside the Box

**Rated M:** for sexual and violent content/innuendos, language and nudity

**Pairing:** DantexOc

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Devil May Cry, Dante, or any other DMC character I decide to bring in...I do own Emily, and any random characters that may appear :)

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:** Angels Circle

Vergil sat atop the roof, looking down on the dingy city he had once tried to destroy. Well, technically, he destroyed half of it when resurrecting Temen-ni-gru. The city had since rebuilt itself into the perverted, dirty city he had once set foot on. Now, he was on top of a smaller building, about five stories, including the roof, overlooking the city that would soon be bathed in morning light. From what he could tell, it was past midnight, possibly about two o'clock in the morning.

Time was running short.

He needed that girl so he could complete the ritual, and possibly save him from being thrown back into the depths of Hell.

Looking down on the ledge, a thick book lay open to a page that was being threatened by the soft wind to flip to another page. He reached down and grabbed the book, bringing it up to his eyes and reading the ink that filled each and every page.

Books had always been a source of comfort for him, ever since he was a little boy. While Dante was out climbing trees, or pretending to be a cowboy, Vergil had spent hours in front of their home fireplace, reading book after book. His father would come home and bring Dante a new toy, and he would always pull out a new book for Vergil who would smile, take the book and begin to read it that day. Several times in school, he would be scolded for reading during class instead of paying attention to what was on the board. He had always done well in school, so he didn't see the problem.

Vergil smelled the old pages of the book, the ink that lined the pages, and the leather that bound it all together. He loved the feel of the paper against his fingers, and the stories each one told were always different, no matter the clichés.

This specific book was older than probably their father. It was written in the 1600's by a man who could control and speak to demons. He was an expert on any type of summoning circle, ranging from circles to bring back the dead, to sacrificial circles to bring the powerful to light. The circle he had specifically asked to be resurrected with, was one that was difficult to control, but ensured his power would rise beyond their normal levels. It was made from blood of an angel, a rare species only seen in certain moon lights during certain times of the year. Angels were not something seen every day. In fact, sometimes angels wouldn't show themselves for decades. However, Vergil had been lucky and had obtained an angel before he had plunged himself back into Hell to fight Mundus. The angel had been locked away in a secret underground area until the time when Vergil could get someone to resurrect him.

The circle was special because of the angel's blood, and can only resurrect powerful demons. During his time in Hell, Vergil not only had to train his body when the guards weren't looking, but his mind as well, until he could feel the power flow through his veins. But it wasn't enough. With the circle, he would be able to take on the entire pits of Hell without challenge. However, since he had been resurrected, he hadn't felt any stronger than he had when he was locked in a cell with little to no food supplied to him.

Obviously something went wrong, and that girl used to bring him back from the dead had survived. According to the book, any sacrifice made upon the circle created with angels blood was suppose to die to make the resurrection complete, or there would be consequences. The number of things that could go wrong if the sacrificed would survive was limitless it seemed. It took up two pages with it's small print. Some of the things that caught Vergil's eye, were things that were unlikely to happen.

_Consequences of Misuse of the Angel's Circle:_

_1. A disease known only to Hell could escape and enter the human world (6)_

Well that hadn't obviously happened, since everyone was healthy and not dying from anything but his Yamoto.

_2. A more powerful demon could be summoned instead of the desired demon (15)_

Vergil rolled his eyes. Unlikely, since he was standing here now.

_3. The summoner could gain extreme power, become insane and kill the human race (86)_

Again, Vergil highly doubt that had happened.

Annoyed with the nonsense he was reading, he turned the page to where more options were listed, skimming over the words trying to find something that suited what was happening now.

_24. The angel could be resurrected from it's own blood (58)_

_25. A mass of powerful demons could escape of the circle is large enough (42)_

_26. The sacrificed could be resurrected with the demon, and half the demons power could be transferred to the sacrificed (95)_

_27. The summoned would not be able to control the given power and implode (63)_

_28. The Angel's Circle could create a small explosion taking out an entire city or village (12)_

Vergil stopped reading and went back up to number 26, one of the longer explanations the author had given. Next to it, was a large number in parentheses, and Vergil flipped to page 95, seeing in large letters the title of the chapter and explicate details.

* * *

Emily's mind was still swimming with what had just happened between her and Dante. What she was doing with him was completely out of her normal behavior. Normally, she would tease whoever she was dating for a good few months before actually letting them touch her the way Dante had just done. She was considered a good girl…but Dante brought out a side of her she didn't know existed. Normally, with people she just met, she was nice and tried to get on their good side. But with Dante, there was something about him that just got to her. It would usually take her awhile before she opened up enough to snap at someone, or become sarcastic with them.

With Dante, it came naturally.

And what about the sexual feelings that seem to becoming physical every chance Dante gets close? Emily wasn't normally a sexual person, but again, Dante brought out that side of her she didn't know existed. He kept playing with her head, and her emotions, and she was sure Dante didn't mean to cause such a disturbance in her head. However, Emily found herself wanting to jump Dante every time he looked at her.

Did that make her a whore?

Was she just going through some kind of phase?

What about Dante was so special?

Was it his bad boy attitude? Or the fact that he killed demons for a living? Was this a sick type of heroism? Was she attracted to him because he's saved her life more than once? No, she saw him before she was kidnapped, and she had the strong attraction to him just by him walking by. He didn't save her at all back there…

Everything was so confusing at the moment, and Emily wasn't sure if she could take any more information or emotional confusion…

"Uh oh…" Dante said, interrupting her inner thoughts.

Emily groaned, and looked up at the back of his head. "What is it now?"

From the long mirrored hallway, they had entered in through a massive room that what looked to be used at one point as a living room, or a place for fancy guests. The room was about the size of four normal sized living rooms, with many different lounge chairs and sofas, with a large fireplace on the back wall. Dusty chandeliers were hung from the ceiling, with large crystals hanging from them. The once cream wallpaper was peeling from the walls, and bugs crawled in and out of the holes that had developed from years of neglect. The rug below Emily's feet was torn in half, but Emily couldn't find the other half of it.

Dante turned to her, looking at the ceiling and moving his eyes around the room before landing on Emily's. "There's no door." He simply said.

Emily stared at him before moving to the side and scanned the room before realizing her was right. This room didn't hold another door besides the one they had just came through.

"But…I don't understand…" Emily said and moved from her spot to examine the large room. "How come there isn't another room?"

Dante followed her, his hands shoved in his pockets. "Who knows? But there has to be a secret passage or something…Vergil would be here if this was the end."

Emily silently agreed and noticed throughout the room, there were large windows with curtains that had been shredded. There was only one picture on all the walls. It was placed above the fireplace, and was a portrait of a young looking man standing tall with his hand balled into a fist over his heart and his eyes looking down, as though watching them on his pedestal. The man was quite handsome, but what caught Emily's eye was not his striking appearance. His hair was pitch black, and his skin held a tanned glow, but his eyes were very unusual. Instead of the usual blue, green or brown colors, his eyes were pure white. It didn't look as though he didn't have iris's. Could this man be blind? That's what it looked like anyway.

"The fireplace!" Dante said, striding over to the fireplace and examining it.

Emily let him do his own thing as she looked around the room some more. Something from the corner of the room caught her eye and she watched in amazement as the corner became something of a mirage. She blinked and rubbed her eyes, making sure she wasn't seeing things. She reopened them, and noticed the mirage suddenly became ripples in the wall. It was almost as if someone had thrown a rock at it, and instead of hitting a solid object, it had a water ripple effect.

"Dante…" Emily said nervously.

"In a minute." Dante said from behind her.

The ripple became larger and a demon suddenly emerged from the rippling wall. Emily felt herself shake and she took a step back.

"Dante!" She said a little louder, seeing more demons emerge from the wall.

"Can't you hold on a minute? I think I found the key to open this damn thing." Dante snapped.

Emily turned around, seeing Dante's form inside the fire place, looking up the chimney. "Dante we have bigger problems than how to make the damn fireplace move!"

Dante hit his head on one of the bricks and cursed, falling on his ass and he looked calmly over the demons, rubbing his head.

"I'm sure these guys aren't part of the decoration."

"Dante get off your ass and come kill these things!" Emily snapped, backing away from the demons that just kept coming through the portal.

Dante stood up and walked up to her, dusting ash from his silver hair and reaching in, grabbing his guns and bringing them out. He walked behind Emily and felt her back into him. Emily looked up seeing Dante's grin and he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before placing something heavy and cold in her right hand. Emily glanced down, bringing her hand up and was surprised to see a white gun.

"Dante, no!" She turned around to protest, but Dante was already to her side.

"Don't worry about it babe. I'll get them for you if you can't shoot. Ivory's there just for protection is all." Dante said, cocking Ebony.

Emily looked down at the gun and placed her other hand around it, feeling the metal with her fingers. "But what if I miss?"

Dante smirked, looking over. "Like I said. I got your back babe. There's nothing you need to be scared of when I'm here."

With those words, the demons gave a massive, in-sync cry and ran at them. Seeing the horde of demons race at her, Emily was surprised she didn't feel any fear course through her veins.

Somehow, Dante's words reached her.

And Emily found herself wondering if she could be in love with Dante Sparda, the half demon who had been protecting her this entire time…

Now another question had been added to her list…

Could Dante fall in love with someone like her?

Or was he just playing with her?

* * *

Answers! Yay!

Oh the L-word is now being used...and Vergil is on his way to knowing whats going on with Emily and how he can fix it...or can he fix it?

And can Emily handle herself with a weapon? Ivory is the good sister of the two, so I would imagine XD

**Reviews** are always welcome :D


	12. Chapter 12: Whistle an Order

**Authors Note:**

**Title:** Outside the Box

**Rated M:** for sexual and violent content/innuendos, language and nudity

**Pairing:** DantexOc

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Devil May Cry, Dante, or any other DMC character I decide to bring in...I do own Emily, and any random characters that may appear :)

* * *

**Please note**: This chapter is very graphic- blood and gore is in this chapter. I warned you twice now, so please do not write me and tell me I'm a terrible person. It's rated M for a reason. Thank you :)

**Chapter Twelve: **Whistle an Order

The demons began to clamber towards them, their bodies made of what looked to be metal, as though their souls were trapped in a body shaped cage. They carried massive axes, and came at Emily and Dante at a slow pace, dragging themselves and their large axes. Emily gulped and felt her hands start to shake, Ivory held low and in both of her hands.

"Don't worry, these guys are slow. They won't be able to catch you if you run." Dante informed her bringing up Ebony and began to shoot.

Emily felt the sound strike down her spine and she had to cover her ears from the loud sound. The demons screamed at Dante and began to swing their large axes at him, but Dante easily moved through them all, dodging and ducking from each blade with ease. He ducked as one demon swung and tried to remove his head, but Dante got down on one knee and pulled Ebony up and shot at the demon five times before the demon yelled and exploded into nothing but sand. Another demon came from behind him, intending to slice him in half. Dante was too quick, bringing his leg around and sweeping the demon off it's feet. It crashed down to the floor, bringing another demon with it. The demons roared in anger and found themselves stuck in each others cages, trying to free themselves. Dante smirked and brought out Rebellion from his back and with one clean slice, took out both the demons with no effort.

Emily knew Dante was amazing, but this was un-believable. He was taking on all these demons with little to no effort. Emily smiled, watching him and bringing her hands from her ears as the shooting stopped. Dante was so limber and agile, she wondered if he brought to the bed what he brought to the field…

Emily blushed and covered her face, cursing herself for such dirty thoughts…

One large cage demon spotted Emily and began to walk towards her, raising it's massive axe at her. Emily squealed in fear and brought up Ivory, noticing the beautiful gun shaking in her hands. The demon continued towards her, but Emily made no attempt to shoot the creature. She stood there and shook, staring the creature with fear in her eyes. The demon came closer and closer, enough to bring the axe down on her. Emily screamed and pulled the trigger of Ivory and several rounds of bullets left the gun and entered through the demon. The demon yelled, but the axe didn't stop it's act to slice her in half. Emily closed her eyes, ready to feel the sting of the blade, but a strong body grabbed Emily and shoved her down. Emily yelled and fell to the cold floor, but no pain entered her body from that either. Opening her eyes, she saw Dante laying with her, one arm wrapped safely around her waist and the other had pulled Ebony out and shot the demon in the head, sending it flying back and once it hit the wall, it turned into sand.

"Are you okay Em?" Dante asked, standing up and bringing Emily up with his one arm.

Emily nodded, shaking a bit. "Yeah…that was scary." She smiled a bit up at him, but stopped, seeing his shoulder of his coat ripped open and blood pouring from a wound.

"Dante, you're hurt…" Emily said, grabbing his shoulder and looking at the wound.

The cut wasn't too bad; in fact, it looked more like a scratch than anything. Dante pulled his shoulder away from her and rolled his shoulder. "Eh, I've had worse. This is nothing."

Emily blinked and watched in amazement as his shoulder wound started to heal itself, the skin morphing with itself and healing his shoulder completely.

"Wow…" Emily said, bringing her hand up and rubbing the healed skin gently. "That's amazing…"

Dante smirked. "You think that's amazing? Wait till later."

Emily stopped and looked at him in confusion before realizing he was making a perverted joke and shoved his once injured shoulder. "Stop trying to get me in bed."

Dante laughed. "I was kidding Em!...or was I?"

Deciding to ignore him, Emily turned away from him, picking up Ivory from the floor and walked to the fireplace. "You said you found some kind of key for the fireplace?" She asked.

Dante sighed behind her. "No…false alarm…it was just a notch in the brick…nothing to go flying off the handle for."

Emily studied the well designed fireplace, seeing it was twice her height and twice her width. It had the same markings on the fireplace that the sacrificial circle did she had woken up in. Emily cocked her head to the side and noticed something she didn't notice in the circle. Between two of the strange markings, was a picture of what looked to be some kind of upside down cross. Of course, everyone has seen the famous marking of the upside down cross, the symbol of devil worshipers, the anti-cross. But instead of two lines, there was three. A third line crossed the base of the cross vertically, right below the first line, making the upside down cross. To Emily, it looked like a telephone pole, the ones used for phones to contact other phones…

"Dante, do you know what this symbol is?" Emily asked, pointing to the strange markings.

Dante walked over to her and studied the symbol before shrugging. "Who the hell knows? Why do you ask?"

"Because…" Emily said, tracing her finger over it. "This making wasn't present in the circle you woke me up in. This whole fireplace has the exact same symbols used in the sacrificial circle I was in…"

"Wow, you noticed that?" Dante asked, looking at the fireplace and it's symbols.

"I examined the circle when you went out to fight those demons." Emily explained. "But…I would have noticed this symbol, but the circle didn't contain it…I want to know what it means." She said, placing Ivory in the strap of her pants, covering her with her shirt.

"Well I can't help you there. This is the first time I've ever seen these symbols." He admitted, leaning on the fireplace.

Emily looked up and around the fireplace before her eyes landed on the picture again, of the blind man. He was staring at her through blind eyes, and even though he was blind, he was still superior than she would ever be. Emily felt a shiver run through her skin, but noticed something odd about the picture. Underneath the frame, was a small nick, and instead of plaster occupying it, it looked as though something was underneath.

"Dante, I think something's under that picture." She said, pointing up.

The silver haired demon hunter got down to her level and noticed it too. Nodding, he grabbed the fireplace shelf and pulled himself up, flipping up on it, knocking over a old lamp. It tumbled down and Emily instinctively caught it, placing it down gently on the floor.

"Careful!" She snapped, straightening herself up to see Dante shrug.

"It's not like anyone's using it anyway."

Emily crossed her arms. "That's not the point…just see what's behind the picture."

Dante turned to the picture, looking at the strange man before grasping the frame from both sides. Emily waited for him so they could see what was on the other side, but felt something wrap around her waist. Before she could even have time to react, Emily was pulled back. She screamed as she flew through the air and stopped short when a arm wrapped securely around her shoulders. Emily's head snapped forward and she groaned, feeling lightheaded. Dante twirled around from the shelf and growled.

"Emily!"

Emily looked over and saw a human body had a hold of her. She looked up and gasped, her eyes going wide and her mouth dropping open. The thing that had a hold of her, had a human body, but his face was obviously that of a demons. His face was that of a rabid dog, his snout long and wide, with a large black nose at the end and below where the mouth was jagged rows of teeth about the side of a pinky finger. His eyes were wide and were a bright red color, with beady little iris's that stared at Dante so intensely, she was sure Dante would have a hole burned right through him. Emily tore her eyes away from the demon and noticed around her waist what looked to be a tentacle. She followed the tentacle up and gasped, seeing several tentacles wrapped neatly around his back, some of them twitching and others swaying softly, ready for action at the drop of a hat.

Emily tried to wiggle free, but his grip was strong, and she was sure he was bruising her. She didn't realize how strong he was until she started to move. Not only did his arm tighten its grip, but its tentacle too. The uncomfortable feeling from the tentacle made it hard to breath and with her free hands, she tried to pry off the tentacle from her waist, but it wouldn't budge.

"I would advise you to stop your struggling…" The rough voice of the demon cut through Emily and she felt as though she were suddenly covered in ice.

Dante dropped from the shelf and walked towards the demon, his eyes as cold as ice, but fire still scortching through them. "Let her go."

The demon shook it's ugly head. "I cannot. I have been ordered to take her to Master Vergil by Master Isha."

Dante walked towards them and brought out Rebellion. "I said: Let. Her. Go. I won't repeat myself again."

The demon stared at Dante with his wild eyes and with his one arm shoved Emily in front of him. "I said no." The demon barked back.

Emily started to shake, seeing Dante hesitate, but not let down his guard. "Dante…" She whispered, and looked down at his free arm. She wasn't about to let this crazy dog thing take her. Even though she was scared, she had to do something to help Dante out. With all of her strength, Emily wrapped her hands around the demons arm and pulled it up and opened her mouth, biting into its skin. The demon howled and let go, its tentacle unwrapping itself and flailing about. Emily took the chance to shove the demon away and run towards Dante. A whistle came from behind her and a loud bark came from behind the demon. Emily stopped and looked behind her just in time to see the wall ripple once again and a massive dog ran out from it, running to Emily. Emily screamed as the dog leaped and crashed its massive paws on her shoulders, knocking her down. Emily hit the ground hard, feeling the air once again forcefully leave her lungs. The dog was a dark brown, and just as ugly as its master. It snarled and barked in her face, baring jagged rough teeth. Emily screamed and tried to removed the dog from her chest, but it wouldn't budge.

"Get off me!" She cried, but her arms were shaky and made of jelly as the dog bore down on her.

A shot rang through the area and the dog was hit in the head, blood splattered from its wound and covered Emily. The dog fell to the side, dead, leaving Emily free. She cried, covered in blood and moved away from the dead body of the crazed dog, removing blood from her face. Dante came from behind her and scooped up under her arms and helped her up.

"Sorry about the blood…" Dante apologized.

Emily shook her head. "It's not a big deal…really…" She said, but her stomach turned at the thought of blood being anywhere on her body…it wasn't even humans blood, it was demons.

The man-like demon stood up and whistled again and the dead dogs body began to convulse and shutter. Emily and Dante turned to look at it.

"You can't be serious?" Dante asked.

"Why didn't it turn to sand?" Emily asked, holding onto Dante's arm, looking at the body in shock.

The dog's belly suddenly was ripped open, blood and intestines spilling from the open wound, and two more dogs crawled out of it, snarling and barking. They were about the same size as the original dog, but instead of one, there were now two of them. The dogs turned to Dante and Emily and growled, getting down, ready to attack.

"They call me Warren, Master of the demon dogs." The man-like dog said from behind the original two. "And don't bother fighting…they will just continue coming back every time you slay one." His long lips formed into a gruesome smile.

Dante placed a hand on Emily's shoulder and pushed her behind him. His eyes were thinking, but his ego was getting in the way because he smirked back. "Then it's a challenge. Let's see how many times I can kill them before they run out of lives?"

Warren whistled and the dogs lunged at them, barking, ready for the kill. Dante stood his ground and quickly grabbed Rebellion. With Rebellion and Ebony, he shot the left dog in the head with a bullet, and the other he sliced in two. The demon dogs whined and fell dead, but still they did not turn to dust. Warren whistled again and the same thing happened. Out of the two dogs came four massive dogs, each a duplicate of the original.

"Damn you to hell…" Dante cursed.

"It's Warren Dante!" Emily said pointing to the demon. "Every time he whistles, he gives the dogs commands. Including rebirth! If we can kill him, the demons won't know what to do."

Dante smirked, looking down at her. "Good call Em. I knew there was a reason I kept you around."

Emily crossed her arms. "Just do your job!"

"You don't have to tell me twice."

Warren whistled again and the four dogs charged at Dante all at once. Dante cursed and shoved Emily out of the way before the dogs collided with him, grabbing onto his coat and tearing at it, trying to get a taste of flesh.

"Dante!" Emily cried out, but Dante shoved one of the dogs and winked at her.

"Don't worry babe. These mutts won't be the end of me. Just find somewhere to hide and it'll be all over with soon."

Emily nodded and turned to try and find a hiding spot, but Warren moved to her sight, his eyes focused on her. "I don't think you will find such an easy place to hide from me."

Emily took a step back, and saw Warren whistle again. Without even turning, she knew he was yet again summoning demon dogs to do his bidding. Emily took a gulp of air, and decided if she could take on that last guy, she could do the same with this guy.

She just wished she could remember what she did to summon whatever killed Ryoka…

Warren didn't give Emily any time to think. His tentacles appeared from his back, wiggling in the air before darting out to get her. Emily groaned and dodged them, running to the table and flipping it over, hiding behind it. The tentacles came in contact with the table and it moved Emily forward slightly. Emily shook behind the table and grabbed the legs, lifting it off the ground and slamming it down on top of the tentacles, squishing them underneath her weight.

Warren howled from the pain, and step back, taking whatever tentacles were left back with him. Green blood oozed from them and he stumbled in pain. Having to hold onto a chair for support. Emily stood on top of the table, seeing the green blood start to slip from under the table. Warren looked at her with rage in his eyes, but didn't say anything. Instead, he whistled. Emily, once again thought he was summoning his dogs to life, hearing more of the rip from dead stomachs and the fight going on between them and Dante. For the second time that night, Emily felt massive paws on her back, and she screamed, falling to the ground, the table digging into her rib cage. She cried out, her eyes tearing up in pain as she looked up. This dog had just been called forth from someone's belly. Blood was dripping from it's fur, and drool fell onto her face.

"Let's try this again shall we?" Warren growled, walking over his hand resting on his back.

He grabbed the back of Emily's shirt and pulled her up, grabbing her hands and forcing them to her back. Emily struggled against him, feeling weak from running around and the scare that dog had given her.

"Let me go! Dante!" She cried out.

Dante looked over, currently trying to fight off a mass army of dogs. He dodged a dog from ripping his throat out and sliced another in half. "Em! I'm coming for you! Hold on!" He yelled and tried to make a path through the dogs, but there were just too many of them.

Warren snarled in her ear and forced her to move back. Emily struggled more, but this annoyed Warren, and he grunted, turning her around and flipping her over his shoulder. Emily gasped, her face next to the squished tentacles she had thrown a table on. Scrunching up her nose from the awful stench, she screamed and tried to kick him, but it was no avail.

"Stop it! Put me down you freak!" She yelled, pounding her fists into his back.

Warren walked by his man eating dogs and walked to the ripple in the wall. He turned around to the massive army of dogs and started whistling to them. The dogs seemed to understand, and before Dante could move, the dogs all jumped on him at once, digging their teeth into his skin and his coat.

Emily looked up at Dante and tears welded up in her eyes. "Dante! Dante, please don't die!" She yelled, but Dante's figure being overrun by dogs was the last thing she saw before Warren dragged her through the wall, and away from any chance she had of saving him.

* * *

I would just like to say I would not like to be anywhere near Warren O.o I'm afraid of evil dogs...

Either way, Dante is in another patch of trouble, and Emily has been kidnapped, again...

hum, things are not going well for the two of them at the moment.

And Warren is taking her to Vergil? Maybe...maybe he just wants to eat her first O.O

Ew...I don't want Emily to be dog chow

Oh wait n.n;; I don't have to.

**Reviews** are nice, and they make my day n.n please and thank you


	13. Chapter 13: Negative and Positive

**Authors Note:**

**Title:** Outside the Box

**Rated M:** for sexual and violent content/innuendos, language and nudity

**Pairing:** DantexOc

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Devil May Cry, Dante, or any other DMC character I decide to bring in...I do own Emily, and any random characters that may appear :)

* * *

**Extra Warnings:** Someone in this chapter has a dirty mouth, and since I don't believe in censorship, be warned about profanities being thrown about.

**Chapter Thirteen:** Negative and Positive

Emily had wondered if she had gone through the ripples, of she would be able to see the interior of the wall; the pipes, the wood, maybe a spider or two. But the ripples only lead to a completely different room, one of which Emily had not been to before. Warren had dragged her away from Dante who was being outnumbered by rabid, man-eating dogs, and to a white colored room full of small beds hidden behind white curtains.

At first glance, Emily thought she was in some kind of asylum for the insane person. But when she looked around, she realized it was more of a small clinic. The beds all had working heart rate monitors next to them, and lamps on tables with pills next to each of them. The beds all had white sheets, and were spaced separate from one another. All in all, there were three beds on either side of the room, six beds in all. At the end of the room, Emily noticed a white door with no handle, but with a lock, probably used for locking and unlocking for when a doctor needed to leave or enter. Next to the door was a cart full of instruments for those who needed surgery, or some wound closed up.

Warren tightened his grip on her legs and walked over to the closest bed, throwing her on top of it.

"Hey!" Emily yelled, bouncing a bit on the bed before pushing herself up to run.

Warren grabbed her hair and yanked her back. Emily screamed and felt him try and rip her hair out, her skull burning from the force. Emily threw her hands up and tried to free herself, but followed his hand back as he lay her back on the bed.

"Let me go! Stop it! You're hurting me!" Emily cried, tears falling from her eyes and down her cheeks.

Warren ignored her cries and grabbed one of her wrists, bending it back so she would let go of his hand holding her head down. He used his free hand to tie Emily's wrist with one of the brown straps, sliding it around her wrist and tying it tight. Emily felt the blood stop blowing to her wrist and she tried to move it, but found it impossible. Warren moved to the other side and did the same with her other wrist, letting go of her hair in the process. Emily screamed and shook her head, trying to free herself, flailing her legs back and forth as Warren tried to subdue her legs.

"Stop moving!" Warren growled, trying to grab for one of her legs but he missed and Emily took the opportunity to kick his face, sending him flying back to the edge of the bed on his back.

Emily quickly sat up and leaned around to her right wrist and tried pulling at it, but it was no use. Some of her hair fell in her face and she blew it away.

"Come on you son of a bitch!" She cursed, pulling harder, but the leather wouldn't budge.

Warren groaned and sat up rubbing his snout hard, blood oozing from it. He snarled and Emily gasped as he lunged for her legs, grabbing the left one and digging his claws into her skin. She screamed and tried to force him off with her free leg, but he snatched that one from the air and forced them down, using his body weight to prevent her from moving around too much. At long last, he finally buckled down her legs, standing up straight and baring his teeth at her.

"I'll be glad when you're dead and gone, so I don't have to deal with you any longer." He sneered.

Emily glared at him and tried to pull herself free for the thousandth time, but found it to be no use. "Go to Hell…"

Warren smirked, his lips pulled back to show his disfigured teeth. "Been there and back. But when you finally go there, say hi to everyone for me will ya?"

Warren turned around and wobbled to the door, his tentacles hanging lifelessly from his back, swaying with his steps. He reached for his back and grabbed a key from his pocket and unlocked the door, opening it with the long key as the handle. He looked back at her and spit on the ground before walking out and slamming shut the door, locking it and leaving Emily alone.

Emily returned her attention to her restraints and tried to get low enough to where she could use her teeth to undo the buckles. The leather cuffs were too far down for her to reach, and she couldn't bring them up any higher than the mattress to help out any. Emily tried reaching again, but the strain was too much and she breathed, laying back down in the bed. She tried her feet and noticed it was no good there either, Warren had made sure she wasn't going anywhere.

Emily's eyes began to tear up again, at the thought of Dante having to deal with those dogs all by himself…he was sure to be fine, but those dogs seem to have him cornered and unable to fight back. He was surley not going to make it out alive with this one…

Shaking her head, Emily fixed her attention to her current status. Dante was going to be fine. And when he got out of that mess, he was going to find her, and help her escape from this hell hole…

Emily stared at the leather bounds, and thought for a moment. She had to think of a way out before something else decided to happen.

'_Maybe if I move this way?'_ She thought and tried her left side, instead of her right, but a pain shot up her hip and she went back to laying down on her back. _'What was that?'_

Scooting down the bed to lift up her shirt, she gasped in surprise to see Ivory sticking out from her pants, glistening in the white light above. "Yes!" She said and went to move to try and get the gun out, but stopped when she heard a groan and the rustling of sheets.

Emily quickly slid back up to slide her shirt back over the gun and raised her head. Her heart was beating fast, and sweat formed on her palms. She hoped that wasn't a demon, because if it was, she was screwed…

The third bed held a lump under the sheets that she hadn't noticed before. It was moving and sounded like it was waking up. Emily strained on her restraints again, not taking her eyes off the moving form one bed away from hers. The figure sat up and the sheets slid off, revealing a shaggy looking man. Emily blinked, noticing it was the same man she saw Dante chasing after. The only difference was, she could see him clearly in the light, and he had a deep wound on left cheek covered in a bandage leaking blood.

The rugged homeless man looked over at Emily and blinked his tired red eyes at her, dark black bags formed under them. He had long messy brown hair, and he was still wearing the worn out clothes he had been when Emily had saw him. Emily remembered Dante telling her this man was actually a demon.

"Oh…hey, what's up?" The demon asked with a tired smile.

Emily stared at the demon with wide eyes and looked at his grungy looking face, to his long brown beard and his tattered shirt that had so many patches on it, Emily couldn't tell where the original shirt was. Emily stared for a moment before speaking. "Uh…hi?" She asked, unsure of what to say to his comment.

The man scratched his ear and yawned, wincing at the pain in his cheek before looking over at her again. "So you're the one who's been causing so many problems…everyone's going bat shit nuts around here because of it."

Emily wasn't sure what to say to him. She was still getting over the fact he was actually speaking with her, and not trying to kill her.

"I…I guess…" She said softly.

The demon looked around before looking over at her. "My name is Carden. You must be Emily."

Emily felt the strain of holding herself up and she laid back down, a tad but more confident he wasn't going to jump and eat her. "Yeah…I was dragged here by a demon named Warren."

Carden scuffed, shaking his head. "Yeah, Warren is a cold bastard…never really cares about anything but his bloody dogs." He turned to look at her.

Emily turned her head to look back. "So…what happened to you?"

"What? Oh this?" He asked, bringing his dingy hand up and rubbing his cheek. "I had a run in with Master Vergil's brother Dante. Damn bastard nearly blew my brains out."

Emily was internally struggling with herself with this demon named Carden. He seemed like a nice guy overall, but he was the guy running from Dante, so he had to have done something. She wanted to get more answers out of him, like why he was running from him in the first place. Emily figured since she was stuck here anyway, she might as well have a nice conversation.

"I know Dante." Emily said and Carden looked over.

"Do you now? Well next time you see him you can tell him he can shove his gun up his ass." He said bitterly. "Because of him, I will never get out of here alive."

"What do you mean?"

Carden rolled his red eyes and looked over at her. "I mean what I say. Once I heal up and everything, Master Vergil is going to have my ass for not leading Dante into the trap…but what can I say? The guy wasn't letting up, and he certainly wasn't going to follow me into some obvious trap like the ambush we had down that alley. I mean, what idiot falls for something like that?"

Emily blushed but she wouldn't tell him she had fallen for such a trap…and how could she anyway? She was human, so she was allowed to make mistakes…

Well…she thinks she's human anyway…

"What did you do to make him so mad?" Emily asked, craning her neck to the side to see Carden better.

Carden scuffed and winced again, placing his hand on his cheek. "I learned last night that humans don't like their supposedly dead relatives brought up in conversation. Especially when a stranger is not suppose to know about them. So I brought up Master Vergil and provoked him a little before he started coming after me. I missed the trap, and he cornered me in a alleyway and shot my cheek off. Good thing someone screamed, and distracted him, or I would be dead right now."

Emily blinked at Carden. Was she the one who screamed? She didn't remember screaming, but it was possible since she had been knocked out. With her screaming to divert Dante's attention, this demon next to her was still alive today.

"That sounds like a fascinating story…" Emily commented, looking back down at her restraints. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You have been asking questions since I woke up." Carden said sarcastically.

Emily bit back her tongue from saying anything stupid. "Do you know what they're going to do with me?"

"Sure I know. They're going to re-sacrifice you so Master Vergil doesn't go back to Hell….that's the current plan anyway…"

"What do you mean?"

"We brought back Master Vergil using what's known as the Angels Circle. It's a powerful sacrificial circle used to bring back powerful demons. It's a complicated circle that if not done right, it has a lot of things that can happen. I don't know any specific details, but the repercussions it can have can be dire. They are going to re-sacrifice you in order to make sure Master Vergil stays here on Earth."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

Carden was silent for a minute, looking up at the ceiling before looking back over to Emily. "We're both going to die, so why the fuck not? Maybe you can get out of here and stop the destruction of the human world. Who knows? All I know is that I'm not going to make it out of here alive, so I might as well be useful."

Emily felt bad for Carden. He didn't seem like a bad demon, just misunderstood and lost. He didn't want to human race to suffer, and he didn't want to either.

"Do you have someone special? In the human world?" Emily asked him lightly, making sure not to sound pushy.

Carden smirked beneath his beard and shook his head. "No…but the women I love does…"

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a picture, staring at it through loving eyes before looking at Emily with the same emotion as when he was looking at the picture. "She's a half breed…her father is a human, and her mother a demon. She is so kind hearted, unlike her bitch crazy mother. She lives with her father and got dragged into this whole thing because of a debt her father had to pay." He said and struggled up, limping over to Emily's bed and sitting down, ruffling the sheets. Emily was a little nervous, but tried to play it cool. He leaned in and showed her what looked to be a recent picture.

Carden was in it, and he still looked as raggy as ever, but with better clothes on. He wore a t-shirt that had only one hole in the shoulder, and jeans. One leg was ripped up to his knee, and the other was perfectly normal. He had a huge smile over his face, and his eyes were closed. Next to him was a pretty girl, she looked to be younger than Emily, and Carden had an arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders. She was smiling a tiny smile, her light pink eyes glistening with happiness as she hugged onto Carden's waist. She had neon green hair put in two buns on either side of her head, and was wearing a light pink sun dress.

"She's pretty…who is she?" Emily asked, straining her neck to see the picture.

Carden smiled. "Yeah she is…her name is Polia, and she was blackmailed to join because her father owed Master Isha money, and this was the only way to get out of the debt. She was scared to come alone, so I volunteered to join to keep her safe."

Emily smiled at Carden. "That's so sweet…you must really love her."

Carden nodded, shoving the picture back into his jean pockets before looking at Emily. "Oh fuck it all…" He cursed before reaching over and undoing Emily's restraints.

Confused, Emily opened her mouth and closed it before opening it again. "What are you doing?"

Carden snorted, finishing untying her right arm before leaning over and untying her left. "I figured since I'm going to die anyway, I might as well do something." He paused right before he finished untying her left arm and looked into Emily's eyes. "But you have to promise me you will find Polia and set her free…"

Emily nodded. "I promise…I have to find Dante first…he can help."

Carden shrugged and finished untying her legs before standing up. "If Devil Boy wants to help, so be it…just don't let him hurt her. She might attack you under orders from Master Isha."

Emily sat up from the bed and nodded, excited to be free, and excited to meet a decent demon. "Thank you…"

Carden smiled and limped to his bed side table and opened it, revealing a long key before throwing it at her. "Here you go. Make sure to lock it behind you so no one gets suspicious."

Emily caught the key with some difficulty, finally catching it and looking at Carden. "Come with me…" She begged. "I'm sure Polia doesn't want to see you dead…"

Carden smirked, sitting on the bed before laying back on it. "I know she doesn't…but I'll just slow you down, and that's not what you need right now. I'm still healing and won't be of any use to you right now."

Emily walked over to Carden and held out her hand. "Please, Carden…I can't do this on my own. I need your help finding Dante…and I need your help on saving Polia."

Carden stared at her hand for a moment or two before sighing. "Fine…I might as well try to save her before I die anyway…" He said and took her hand.

Emily smiled and pulled him up. "You have a very negative output on life…"

"And you have an annoying positive one. We're even."

* * *

Sorry it took so long~ I had slight writers block right through here O.o Damn writers block! Leave me!

Aww how cute! Emily made a friend~!

But how long will this friendship last?

Emily still has to find Dante, and now she has to find this Polia girl too...

Her to-do list is getting pretty long...

please **Review**! Thanks!


	14. Chapter 14: Meet the Master

**Authors Note:**

**Title:** Outside the Box

**Rated M:** for sexual and violent content/innuendos, language and nudity

**Pairing:** DantexOc

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Devil May Cry, Dante, or any other DMC character I decide to bring in...I do own Emily, and any random characters that may appear :)

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: **Meet the Master

The large door opened with ease, and Emily pushed it all the way back, peeking out from the clinic. There was once again a long hallway, leading to other doors. The hallway was so long, Emily couldn't see the end to both ends from where she was standing.

"God, how many hallways does this place have? It can't be that big of a theatre." Emily muttered, realizing the coast was clear and walked to the middle of the hallway.

Carden limped from behind her, checking the hallway as well before grabbing the key from the door and shutting it with a small, audible click. "It was used as a theatre and as a home for the people who owned it. This is the Newwards Theatre Mansion, located just outside of town."

Emily blinked and turned to him. "The Newwards Theatre Mansion? Why are we here?"

This particular theatre had been closed over twenty years ago, right around the time Emily had been born. It had been closed down due to the Newwards sudden massacre. It was said the entire family was killed in five different rooms, and the grandfather had been the one who had slaughtered his family, due to the money this place was eating up. It was said he sunk into a deep depression, but couldn't survive without his family. So, he shot all four members that lived here with him and then shot himself. Realtors have been trying to sell this place for twenty years, but they could never get close enough to sell it, because people kept disappearing. After awhile, people concluded the place was haunted by the ghosts of the Newwards, and started to stay away from it. Once in a blue moon, teenagers would dare someone to touch the front door and race back.

"The Newwards were devil worshipers." Carden explained. "They made deals with the devil for power and money. The deal was, if they could house demons, the devil would give them whatever they desired. This was a big hot spot for demons back in the day. Not as much now, but once in awhile demons stay here."

"Wow…" Emily said. "I had no idea."

"Not many people do." Carden said. "The Newwards were sick bastards. But in the end, the devil turned on them and let the demons eat them alive."

Emily looked over alarmed. "But I thought the grandfather had killed the family?"

Carden snorted. "No, pure myth. Demons were the ones who killed this family…all four of them."

"Four?" Emily asked. "But I thought there was five?"

Carden gave her an annoyed look. "Yeah there was. But one of them survived. No one knows where he is now."

"Oh…" Emily said dumbly and looked around. "Do you know how to get back to the living room next to the hallway made of mirrors?"

Carden turned to the left side of the hallway, and then to the right, scratching his beard with his fingers before shrugging. "Nope. No idea."

If Emily could have fallen over at that moment, she would have. "What do you mean? You don't know your way around this place?"

"Nope." Carden said crossing his arms. "I've never been to this side of the mansion before. I've only been to the theatre and what use to be the entrance until demons sealed it up."

The entrance? Emily stared at him. "Is that the large round building where the sacrificial circle is?"

Carden nodded. "Yep. That's where we sacrificed you."

"Lovely…" Emily muttered and placed her hands on her hips. "Let's go down this way." Emily pointed to the right and began walking down the long hallway, Carden limping behind her.

What was so different about this hallway then from the others she had seen, was this hallway was made out of concrete, and didn't have any pictures or decorations on any of the walls. It was empty and cold, not even windows were present. Just cold, thick doors lined the area. Emily passed by one door and peaked in as she walked by, seeing a room that probably hadn't been opened since the Newwards family was still alive. It had a bookshelf full of books, and blood everywhere along the walls, and stained the floor. Emily shivered and walked quickly away from it.

"From what I can remember Karayan saying, these rooms were made for mostly summoning demons, and making deals." Carden said quietly, looking through a door to his right. "We should get out of this hallway before Warren finds us…or god help us if Master Vergil or Master Isha finds us…we'd be dog shit in a second…" He said.

Emily turned her head and nodded. "Good point…but where does this hallway lead?"

"The fuck if I know…" Carden muttered.

They walked a good five minutes before the doors stopped lining the walls, and it was just the two of them between two thick slabs of concrete. Emily shivered, wrapping her arms around her arms, thinking back to Dante. She wanted to get to him as soon as possible to see if he was okay…she wanted to hold him in her arms and kiss him..feel the electricity only he could produce out of her…

She glanced back at Carden who seemed to be lost in his own little world. This filthy mouthed demon also loved a girl, and he was probably thinking about her now, wondering where she was and if she was alright… He had his own reasons for turning his back on the demons that brought Emily here. He wasn't a bad demon. He was just doing what he was told to be close to the one he loved.

Emily bent her head forward again, looking in front of her. The hallway was getting dark, and Emily started to become nervous with every step she took. She could feel the cold air wrap around her arms and bend its way up to her throat, circling, wanting to choke the very air that gave her life. Emily stopped, her eyes widened, wondering why she was having such feelings of dread…why she was suddenly regretting her choice in hallway direction… She didn't feel safe. She felt exposed without Dante by her side…she needed him, but he wasn't here…for all Emily knew…Dante could be dead…

The very thought of Dante not being with her anymore sent waves of despair through her body, and she almost fell to the ground at the mere thought. Dante wasn't dead. He was alright. He was just caught up with those damn dogs was all…he was going to be fine. And when he did finally defeat those dogs, he would come looking for her.

Relief washed some of the depression away, but it couldn't keep the thoughts of a dead Dante from consuming her mind. The cold hallway still slithered up her arms, across her skin, but she tried to ignore it this time. She didn't want to be a burden on Carden who already felt like he was holding her back. Emily didn't blame him, but she knew how he felt. Every time Dante had to fight for her, she felt like she was holding him back. But she knew Dante didn't mind protecting her. In fact, he seemed to rather enjoy himself. Emily didn't think about it up until now.

Did Dante like her being helpless?

Emily smiled. Of course she knew the answer to that question. Dante was the type to find satisfaction in whatever he did. And Emily was sure in his line of business he had to protect people all the time. He wouldn't be in the devil hunting business if he didn't like protecting people.

And she liked to be protected by Dante. She liked the fact he was willing to risk everything for her.

"Hey, what's that?" Carden asked, stopping suddenly behind Emily.

Stopping short, Emily snapped herself from her thoughts and looked on ahead. She noticed the hallway was finally coming to an end, and she could see a large door painted red up ahead, with two large candles on either side, both of them lit. Emily had an uneasy feeling and took a step back.

"I don't like the looks of this…someone's been here…and they lit the candles…we should turn around."

Carden stared at the door, his red eyes wide and his fists clenched. "Do you feel that?" He whispered.

Emily glanced back at the door and stared at it, trying to feel what was on the other side. "I don't feel anything…"

"It's Polia…" He gasped, limping towards the door. "She's in trouble…her energy is faint…"

"Carden…wait!" Emily said catching his arm. "We don't know what's beyond that door! We need to find Dante!"

"Screw that happy trigger Dante!" Carden snapped. "I have to find Polia!"

He snatched his arm away and grabbed the door handle and tore open the door. Emily gasped as the door slammed against the wall and a loud bang sounded through the hallway, startling Emily. Carden limped inside. Emily played with her hands, watching Carden disappear through the door. She cursed lightly to herself and followed him inside, unable to just leave him by himself. Besides, he was still injured, and Emily's conscious wouldn't allow her to just leave.

When she entered the room, a gush of warm air flew through her hair, and her cold skin warmed instantly. Emily sighed as her muscles relaxed and she looked around. This room was unlike she had ever seen before during the time she had been trapped here. The room was clean, dusted and neat with red walls and red carpeting. Several red plush chairs circled around a dying fire pit, and two doors were located to their left, and one directly in front of him.

Ignoring the room, Carden limped towards the door in front of him, rattling the handle. "Damn, this piece of shit is locked!" He cursed, using his other hand to pull at it, but it didn't budge.

Emily walked around the nice room, and began to feel nervous again. Her hands started to sweat and she whipped them off on her dirty jeans. "Carden, I don't like this feel of this place…someone has obviously been staying in this part of the mansion…"

Carden turned to the other door and limped over to the other door. "If I'm correct, this is where Master Isha lives…"

Emily's face paled. "What? This is where your master lives?"

"Yeah, from what he told us, Master Isha has lived here for awhile."

"Okay Carden…can we leave?" Emily gulped, holding herself from the fear building up inside her.

"I'm trying to," Carden said, pulling on the second door, but found that one locked as well. "But both the doors are locked…"

The door from behind Emily and Carden slammed shut, and both of them turned around seeing a large cloaked man standing in front of the door. Carden gasped and leaned against the locked door. "M-Master Isha…"

"Master Isha?" Emily whispered to herself, staring at the cloaked figure.

The cloaked figure turned to Carden and then to Emily before lifting up two hands and removing the hood from his face. Emily stared at him and gasped, her eyes widened. His hair was black, his skin tanned, and held a handsome, human face. He was the man from the picture above the fireplace! The only difference was his eyes…instead of the white color, they were a striking brown.

"You're the man from the picture above that fireplace!" Emily said, pointing a finger at him.

Isha turned to look at her, his mouth shut and focused in a thin line. "I see Karayan did ruin the circle… Master Vergil is not happy with me because of you. And because of my weakness to Karayan, the Angel Circle was not complete. However, I plan to get back into his good graces by re-sacrificing you and returning Master Vergil his powers."

Emily's eyes widened and she felt her body shake. "What?" She said along with Carden who was confused as well.

Isha didn't explain further, instead he turned to Carden and glared, his brown eyes nearly slicing his very soul in half. "I should have killed you before this entire thing started…I knew I couldn't trust you."

Carden glared and shakily took a stance. "Where's Polia? I'm taking her and we're leaving this Hell hole and never coming back!"

Isha turned away from Carden as though he didn't say anything at all, and turned his attention to Emily. Emily felt sweat bead form her forehead, staring into Isha's eyes. She wanted to move backwards, but found she couldn't move. Emily tried to move her arm, even her fingers, but found she was frozen. She wanted to cry out, but her voice wouldn't come out. Carden snarled and limped towards Isha with the intent to harm, but Isha raised his left hand towards Carden not taking his eyes off Emily. Carden stopped in his tracks and was flung violently into the sofa, hitting his head on the fireplace metal ring and blacked out. Isha walked to Emily and placed his hand under Emily's cheek, forcing her chin up.

"Too bad we have to kill you…" He said with a small smirk. "I always like to play with my food before I kill it, but Master Vergil's orders are clear."

Emily wanted to scream out, to yell out to Dante, hoping he would find her, but her voice wouldn't cooperate with her thoughts. Isha let go of her chin and went behind her, placing both his hands on her shoulders and leaning in so his breath creasing her ear. "Walk forward." He ordered.

Emily found that with his words, her body started to move on its own, without her express consent. Isha led her to the door they saw immediately when walking through the red door, the one Carden had tried first. When she had gotten close enough to it, Isha had whispered for her to stop, and to her horror, she did. Isha pulled out a key from his robe and placed it in the door, opening it to reveal, yet another hallway. But this hallway wasn't like the others. It was short, and had a set of stairs that lead upwards. To the right of the stairway, was an open door.

"Master Vergil is waiting patiently for us…we must not anger him any further than we already have." Isha said, returning to his post behind Emily and once again telling her to move.

Emily wanted to whimper, to tell him no. She wished Dante were here to help her out, but he wasn't. He was somewhere else. All she wanted to do was to run into his arms and kiss him, repeating how much she had fallen in love with him within the last couple hours.

But she was going to meet his twin brother.

And she had a feeling she wasn't going to be able to tell Dante just what was on her mind after he gets threw with her.

* * *

Sorry it took so long for an update. I kinda had a small writers block issue ^^;;;

Anyway...so yeah, that sucks for Emily...just saying O.o

**Reviews** are always nice and always welcome!

Also: Thank you for everyone reviewing! I'm glad so many people are enjoying my story. I didn't expect so many people! You guys are what motivates me to put these out n.n Again: Thank you


	15. Chapter 15: Half is Mine

**Authors Note:**

**Title:** Outside the Box

**Rated M:** for sexual and violent content/innuendos, language and nudity

**Pairing:** DantexOc

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Devil May Cry, Dante, or any other DMC character I decide to bring in...I do own Emily, and any random characters that may appear :)

* * *

**Here it is! The chapter you've all been waiting for! ^_^ Hope you enjoy...**

**Chapter Fifteen:** Half is Mine

Isha's hand felt cold against her neck as he forced Emily to move through the hallway and away from the warm room Carden was now unconscious in. Her body was moving on its own, under Isha's whispering orders. The hallway was carpeted, and she could see in her peripheral vision, it looked like a grey color, or maybe an old cream color. Her eyes were set on the stairs in front of her, but when she passed by the one room in the hall with the open door, she wanted to look inside. Instead, she could only see what was in the corner of her eye.

The room looked to be as though it was once a room, possibly one of the rooms where one of the children lived. The furniture was overturned, and she could see against the white color, was the dried red color of blood was plastered on the walls and floors. Laying on the floor was a crumpled figure, the black cloak swirled around and bright green hair fell from two buns on the top of her head…

Emily's eyes would have widened, and she would have gone to the poor girl. That was Polia, the love of Carden's life, and she was in a pool of her own fresh blood.

Isha didn't say anything about Polia laying there, possibly dead, and walked her past the room, sending her up the stairs, his hands on her shoulders as she ascended. The stairs went straight up and led to the ceiling, where a trap door was located.

"Stop." Isha whispered and Emily stopped.

He slid past her against the wall and walked up four steps before reaching the trap door, unlocking it and swinging it open. Emily tried once again to move away from Isha, but found even when he wasn't paying attention to her, she was stuck in his spell. She wanted to scream and yell, smash something over his head to teach him not to control her movements…

Isha looked down at her, and Emily was sure he knew she was trying with every ounce of strength she had to break his hold on her. Isha chuckled and grabbed her chin, looking into her eyes.

"It's no use. You'll be under my spell until I release you. There's no use to exhaust yourself over something so fruitless. You may now move to the roof of the building."

Once again, Emily walked on his command, exiting the building and walking to the top of the mansion. Emily felt the wind lightly crease her cheek as she planted both feet on the surface of the large building. Isha closed the trap door and locked it from the top so no one would bother them. He turned Emily around to face the rest of the roof, and if she could gasp, Emily would have. The roof was huge, and lighted dimly by the moon that hung low in the sky. The roof had several chimney tops located around it, and what looked to be at one point a fenced off garden to her left. In front of Emily, was a large empty spot, and in that large spot, a messy circle was made. Emily recognized every symbol that was held inside the circle. The only difference, was between two strange marks, there stood the upside down telephone pole, inwardly stretching from the side of the circle, to the inner part of the circle. Just like the last circle, this one was made from blood.

This was the Angels Circle, the one she had woken up in. The very same circle Dante had found her laying unconscious in. The same circle that had brought back Dante's twin brother Vergil back from the gates of Hell.

"Release." Isha said from behind her, his hot breath creasing her ear.

Emily felt her body relax and stood there for a moment before turning around so fast, Isha barely had time to move. She shoved Isha in the chest, watching him fall from his standing position, and skid to the ground, slamming his head on the concrete. Emily ran back to the trap door, fumbling with the lock with her bare fingers, feeling the wood scratch back.

"Dante!" She screamed, trying to work the lock. "Dante please! I'm up here! Help!" She yelled.

Isha sat up from his spot, growling as blood poured from his open wound on his head, but stopped. Emily felt the wind suddenly change and she turned around and her eyes widened, as she was looking up at Vergil.

She had only met Vergil once, back in the theatre, when Dante was wresting with mancers. Vergil had come to see what the fuss was about, and had run into Emily. They had a bit of a scuffle, and Vergil decided not to pursue her any further, and left without any given explanation. He was still as calm as she remembered him, and his eyes still held the ice that froze Emily's blood from flowing.

Vergil reached down and grabbed her arm, forcing her up from the trap door. Emily struggled under his grip, trying to claw her way back to the trap door, her only escape, but Vergil held on tight to her. He lifted her up more, her toes scraping the surface of the roof before flinging her effortlessly into the air. Emily screamed, feeling the wind break against her and she fell, feeling the concrete roof bite at her back, and she slid, rolling, onto her stomach. She coughed, feeling her skin break at the rough contact with the ground.

Emily had to move. She couldn't stay where she was.

Emily tried to lift herself, but her elbows collapsed, and she fell back to the concrete. Her body was worn, and even though her mind was on fire for her to move, her body wouldn't comply. This entire situation had worn her to the bone. She realized just how tired she was, and how much energy she had spent trying to keep alive. Since she was laying down, her body didn't want to get up. Her body needed rest, but rest was something that would have to come later. She tried again, but didn't get as far before she fell back down, her breathing heavy and her eyes blurring again from the lack of energy.

"She finally ran out of energy my lord." Isha said from behind Vergil.

Vergil moved from his spot and walked closer to Emily, circling the Angels Circle, looking at her in the center of it all. "Shut up Isha." He said harshly, not even bothering to look at him. "Because of you, we have to do this all over again."

Isha closed his mouth and got on his knees, bowing low to the ground in apology.

Vergil walked inside the circle going to Emily and circling her. "You have something that belongs to me." He said.

Emily looked up, breathing against her arm. "I…I don't have anything…"

Vergil stopped in front of her face, his boots clean and neat, as though he hadn't walked in them at all. "When you survived from becoming a sacrifice, you ended up taking half of the power the circle would have supplied to me if you had died, like you were suppose to."

Emily shook her head. "What? I don't understand…"

Vergil stared at her form on the ground before walking away from her, picking up a book from the edge of the roof and turning to her. "During the transference of souls, when one soul is saved from Hell, and the other banished to it, there was a slight mix up. Because the power symbol was not in place, the circle did not have the power to kill off one, and bring back the other. This specific circle, the reason I choose this one to be brought back in, gives the demon that was summoned double the power it already had. However, the circle didn't know what to do with the extra power and instead, split it amongst the two souls inside the circle. You have half of the power I need." He hissed, placing the book under his arm. "You took what was rightfully mine, and now I'm going to take it back…killing you in the process."

Emily turned her head and noticed the giant upside down telephone pole. So that was the symbol of power in whatever language they had drawn this circle in. Without that symbol, it was just a normal sacrificial circle. But because of that certain power symbol, it gave whoever was summoned enormous power. However, half that power was given to her because the symbol wasn't present. It also made sure she hadn't died, and sent to Hell.

Emily turned back to Vergil. "Your powerful enough, why would you want more power?" She asked, recalling her last fight with him.

Vergil didn't answer. Instead, he placed his hand on his Yamoto and walked over to her. "From our last encounter, I see you have gained my speed. And my ability to heal faster than normal humans." His eyes traveled to Emily's arm, that had been bandaged the last time he had seen her. "And from what I hear, you have gained Yamoto's Summoned Sword ability." He looked away, almost disgusted before turning back to her.

"Speed?" Emily asked. "I haven't gained any speed…"

"Oh you wouldn't notice it yourself. But the people and enemies around you will notice." Vergil said. "All this time I thought if I didn't sacrifice you, I would somehow be dragged back into Hell. But that's not the case." Vergil shook his head. "No, none of us will be returned. But if I wish to receive the powers I want, I am to re-sacrifice you before the sun comes up. Or the division of power will be permanent."

Vergil placed the book back down and walked to Isha. "Stand up. I need you to re-do the ceremony."

Isha stood up but stopped as Yamoto was quickly unsheathed and pressed to his throat, biting at the skin. "And don't mess it up." Vergil hissed before twirling Yamoto in his palm and placing it back inside the sheath. He walked over to Emily and slammed his foot into her back.

Emily screamed and coughed, feeling the weight of his foot. She wanted to force him off her, but she had no energy to do so.

"Stay put and we'll get through this nice and easy." Vergil said, his hand on Yamoto.

Emily looked at her hands and started to cry. This was it. This wasn't going to end pretty, and this wasn't going to end the way she wanted it to. She had only seen twenty precious years of her life, and she didn't get to finish college, or buy a house, get married and meet her beautiful children. Her original plan was to marry a nice, safe guy, who went to work, came home for dinner and kissed their children goodnight. She wanted a simple life, where she would make enough money to send her children off to a nice school, and give them all the things she didn't have while growing up. She wanted to be there for her children, the way her mother could never be there for her. She wanted to be a better parent than her father ever was. But all those dreams, those distant memories were soon going to be nothing bust dust in the wind. She was going to be sent to Hell, and she was going to die on this must roof with a half breed who had a brother she had fallen in love with…

Dante…

His name brought more tears to her eyes. Dante was the guy she never wanted to fall in love with. He was the type she stayed away from in school. He was the guy her mother always warned her about. Dante was the guy who probably had so many notches on his bedpost, it was probably toppling over from the lack of support.

But she couldn't control her emotions. She couldn't tell herself not to fall in love with Dante.

She would never see him again, his smiling face, or the way he kissed her, even if it was only a few times. Those few times still sent shivers up her spine when she thought about it. She even missed his perverted humor, the way he protected her, even the cocky attitude.

Emily felt a tear fall from her eyes and she closed her hands and placed her forehead on the cool concrete below her. This was it…this was going to be her final breaths…

She heard Isha walk to the circle and started to chant something in a different language, one Emily had never heard before. She closed her eyes, listening, wondering if what he was saying was the same language the circle was written in. Something scratched at her hip and she sighed, thinking of all the things that could happen in her last moments, scratching her hip was one of them. Giving up, she reached around to itch the spot when she felt something hard against her hip. Her head shot up and her eyes widened.

Ivory was still in her pants, covered up by her shirt.

She was so caught up in the moment, she forgot about Ivory! The white gun Dante had given her for protection was still with her. She gently placed her hand back on the concrete, feeling Vergil's stare into her back. She didn't want to alarm him before she even had time to reach for Ivory.

The circle around them suddenly glowed, and Emily jumped slightly. It glowed bright, and a dark blood red color. Sweat formed from Emily's forehead as Isha continued to chant. From around the blood circle, dark shadows suddenly began appearing, with long faces and dark eyes. She even started to hear laughter, evil, sick, twisted laughter all around them. Emily whimpered, clutching her hands. Slowly, she looked above her to see if Vergil was watching her. Instead, his eyes were on the shadows around them, watching with a calm gaze, a gaze that held confidence and leadership.

Emily turned back, her hand brushing up against the gun. Vergil said she had received his power of immense speed. She could really use that right now.

Closing her eyes, she concentrated. She wasn't sure what to concentrate on, but she was sure to find it if she looked inside herself. The ground below her started to shake and Emily bit her bottom lip. She suddenly realized that her hand was tingling, and she could feel every cell in her one hand moving. Emily's eyes snapped open and the world suddenly started to go in slow motion. She could see Isha's mouth moving at a slow rate, and the shadows bounced from one side of the circle to the other with such clarity, Emily could see every crease in the shadows. She took the opportunity to reach for Ivory, pulling it from her shirt and bringing it up, in front of her face and in both hands, staring at Isha.

She wouldn't be able to take Vergil down, but she would be able to take the son of a bitch who was controling this circle.

She aimed Ivory at Isha, seeing him open his eyes slowly, and see the gun before gasping. Before he had any time to move, Emily smiled and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Sorry for such a long wait everyone, for a little while everything seemed to be piling on with me; school, work, friends, boyfriend o.o wow, it's a lot to do...

Yay! Emily shot her first gun! And I alsop left you at a cliffhanger!...again!

Did she get Isha? Or did she miss? Well hopefully she didn't miss, cause that would suck...

**Review**?


	16. Chapter 16: Angel Sacrifice

**Authors Note:**

**Title:** Outside the Box

**Rated M:** for sexual and violent content/innuendos, language and nudity

**Pairing:** DantexOc

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Devil May Cry, Dante, or any other DMC character I decide to bring in...I do own Emily, and any random characters that may appear :)

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen:** Angel Sacrifice

The recoil of the gun would have sent Emily flying back if Vergil's foot hadn't been keeping her anchored. The loud noise didn't seem to bother Emily as much as it use to, probably because she was the one who pulled the trigger, and her body was ready for the massive bang. Vergil slammed his foot on her wrist and Emily screamed as her wrists were force to the ground flat. His boots dug in and threatened to break her small wrists.

Vergil bent down and picked up Ivory, tossing her to the side. "I see Dante has been giving you false hope."

Emily felt tears brim her eyes again as she looked up and saw Isha frozen where he was. The bullet she had shot at him had barley grazed his cheek, creating a small line of blood that seeped from the wound. Vergil turned back to Isha and his eyes narrowed as another loud roar escaped from behind Isha. Isha's eyes rolled to the back of his head as a bullet cleared through his head, and the bullet whizzed passed Vergil, not even touching him. Isha fell to the ground revealing behind him Dante who held Ebony with a smirk in one hand, and in the other held the bullet Emily had shot between two fingers.

"Dante!" Emily said happily, a smile spreading across her face.

"I need to teach you how to shoot Em. You suck." He placed the bullet in his pocket.

Dante was still the same Dante. The only difference was his clothes were torn to shreds, and he had small scratches around his body that were healing. He had a large bite mark on his shoulder, but he ignored it as though it wasn't anything to be concerned about. Dante stepped on Isha's back and walked towards Vergil and Emily.

"I would have thought you would have invited your own brother to this party Vergil. I guess blood relatives weren't on the list?" Dante asked, putting Ebony away and taking out Rebellion.

Vergil's hand was still placed on Yamoto, but he didn't unsheathe it. "I didn't think I would bother with inviting you to such a boring party."

"What are you talking about?" Dante asked, throwing Rebellion on his shoulder. "You throw a damn good party. Gracious hosts, a huge place to dance, and even hot babes." He winked at Emily.

Emily blushed at him but was more angry than flattered. "Don't call me babe Dante!" She snapped and gasped, feeling Vergil's heel dig ruthlessly into her wrist. She whimpered and tried to remove her wrists from him.

Dante's smirk fell and he glared at Vergil. "Let her go Vergil…"

Vergil tapped Yamoto with his index finger. "I can't do that Dante. You see, she holds half of the power I am entitled to. I plan on finishing what was already started."

"Why don't you just throw yourself back to Hell and save yourself the embarrassment of me kicking your ass again." Dante pulled Rebellion from his shoulder and pointed it to Vergil.

Vergil glared and drew Yamoto, swiping it to the side. "You're going to eat those words…" Vergil took his foot off Emily's wrists and headed towards Dante, disappearing right in front of him.

Emily scrambled up, despite her muscles angered protests and stood. "Dante! To your right!" She yelled, seeing Vergil's every move.

Dante turned to his right and clashed with Vergil's Yamoto. The sound of both swords colliding echoed through the area and Dante shoved Vergil back. Vergil skidded against the roof and disappeared once again into nothing but air around them. Emily could see Vergil running around Dante, and finally attacking Dante on all sides, Yamoto coming from either which way. Dante expertly blocked every one of his attacks, but a stray slice of Yamoto caught him in the side. Dante hissed as a nice deep cut appeared and blood splattered by his feet. Dante swirled around and brought Rebellion hard onto Yamoto, and both twins glared mercilessly at one another.

"Still as barbaric as ever Dante," Vergil said calmly, his icy ice holding up just as well to Dante's passionate fire ones. "Swinging your sword everywhere like a buffoon."

Dante snorted, applying more pressure to Yamoto. "My sword skills kicked your ass last time, now didn't it?"

Vergil's glare hardened and he brought Rebellion down to the side with his katana and brought his boot up and slammed it into the side of Dante's head. Dante flew back a few paces, but looked up as though he wasn't just hit in the head.

"Playing dirty are we?" Dante smirked and charged again.

Emily quickly left the circle, backing up to the edge of the building and looking down. Five stories was a long ways down for Emily. Especially when it was dark, and she could barely see the outline of the ground, or even the trees. This must be the back yard, since the front was littered with smut bars. Emily moved her hand along the barrier and knocked something down, toppling it over the edge. Emily gasped and removed her hand, trying to find what she knocked over. She heard it hit the ground with a loud CLANG, wincing as it landed. She looked to her left and noticed something sitting beside where whatever she had knocked over was. It was a small rusty bucket, with a worn out handle that was falling from the holes on either side of the bucket. Taking the bucket in both hands, she went to look inside and smelled a putrid and disgusting air coming from it. Gagging, Emily placed the bucket back and stepped away from it. Since her eyes were adjusting to the light, she noticed dark liquid outlining the bucket, spilling on the edges. Holding her nose, curiosity got to best of Emily and she took a peek inside.

Inside was a mass of liquid blood, filling to the middle of the bucket, and once occupied the entire thing. It sloshed and created ringlets from Emily's rough handling. Emily took a step back, the color in her face leaving and her stomach violently turning.

"Oh god…" She whispered, holding her stomach, hoping not to barf. "What sick bastard…?"

She stopped and looked behind her, seeing the twins still battling it out, but was more focused on their feet. Below them was the circle, which died down in color because the ritual was interrupted. The blood in the bucket was used to create the circle, just like Karayan told her. And the bucket she had knocked over the edge was also more than likely filled with blood. Emily's thoughts turned ugly, and she felt bile raise to her throat. Running to the top of a nearby chimney, Emily coughed up the contents of her stomach, holding the edge of the chimney, and the other hand held her stomach. Spitting one last time, she whipped her mouth, feeling dizzy from the sudden surge in her stomach. Holding her head she noticed something white being blown in the light wind behind another chimney.

It was some kind of end to a dress, or probably a scarf. It was so fair, Emily could almost see all the way through it. Slowly, she removed herself from the chimney and walked over to the chimney that was much wider than all the others, and it held the same demon language the fireplace did in the massive guest living room she had been kidnapped for the second time in. She rounded the corner and gasped, covering her mouth in shock.

There lay a beautiful creature, wrapped in white silk garment, laying face down behind the chimney top. His skin was also fair, and beautiful, almost glowing against the night sky that had drained out any other light. He had red hair, and from what Emily could see, he once held green eyes. On his back were two beautiful white wings, stretched the length of a car and broken.

It was the angel that had helped create the Angel's Circle…

Emily couldn't move. In fact, she had a hard time thinking after seeing that angels do in fact exist. His body lay dead in front of her, and she could see blood had soaked the front part of his gown. His skin was sunken in from being drained of all his blood, and bruises laced his wrists and ankles where he was tied down. Emily slid down the chimney and stared at the angel.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing…

Dante smashed through the chimney above her, and bricks tumbled down on Emily. She screamed and protected her head, feeling the heavy bricks land on her shoulder and her legs, scratching and bruising. Dante flew over the dead angel and landed on his feet. Vergil appeared on top of the ruined chimney over head of Emily. Emily looked up at Vergil, his shadow cast from the moon over her, causing an eerie feeling to come over her.

Dante noticed the dead angel and looked at Vergil. "Well, haven't you been busy? I bet he made you work before he finally died."

Vergil ignored him and jumped over Emily, landing in front of the angel, ignoring the beautiful dead creature at his feet. "He didn't even make me squirm."

Dante charged at him and swung Rebellion around, but Vergil jumped into the air, avoiding the sword completely. Emily squealed as she felt the sword just barley slice by her. "Dante! Watch it!" She said, holding onto some bricks by her feet.

"Sorry." Dante shrugged, sending her a smirk before he turned to block Vergil.

Vergil came from the air and slashed at Dante who easily blocked, but Vergil reached around and grabbed Rebellions hilt, snatching it from Dante's hand. Vergil landed and threw Rebellion away from them, the massive sword finding a home embedded deeply in the ground. Dante cursed and ducked when Vergil sliced at him. He flipped back to give him some space between him and Vergil, but his twin was too fast and appeared behind Dante, forcing him to continue moving, not getting anywhere near Rebellion. Dante reached into his coat and grabbed Ebony, pulling her out. Emily noticed Ebony and remembered Ivory. She scrambled up and started to search the roof top for the white gun, finding the urge to call out to her. Emily refrained from making a fool of herself when she saw Ivory glint under the moonlight, almost calling out to _her_. She ran to the gun and picked her up, turning to where Dante and Vergil were fighting, Dante firing off rounds, but Vergil easily swinging his sword in almost a shield, the bullets ricochet from their original target. Ivory wouldn't help, but she would probably give Dante more of an advantage.

"Dante!" She called out holding up Ivory.

Dante looked over and smirked, turning to Vergil and grabbed Yamoto by the edge of the sword, the tip going halfway through his hand. Vergil's eyes swirled with confusion as Dante kicked Vergil in the stomach, sending him flying back. Dante dropped Yamoto and ran to Emily, taking Ivory from her hand. Emily smiled as he flipped Ivory twice over the back of his hand before holding it correctly.

"Hey, just what I needed, thanks Em."

Emily was about to make a smart ass comment on him saying thanks, but Dante wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her closer so their pelvis's touched, and leaned in and kissed her. His lips were warm, despite the cold breeze of the wind, and he was sweaty from his fight with Vergil. Emily couldn't help but melt into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and enjoying the kiss. She felt his lips part and his tongue sly out, raking across her lips, asking for entrance. Emily obliged, opening her own mouth and feeling his tongue dart inside, exploring every crevice her mouth had to offer, and even playing with her own tongue. Emily felt her body heat up as he slowly played with her tongue, the feeling of lust overcome her. She wanted to end this stupid thing and take Dante home with her, where they were safe and entangled in each other's arms…

Dante broke the kiss, and Emily leaned in to try and stop him, but Dante had stood up, so she could no longer reach his lips. He chuckled and moved away from her winking. "There will be more where that came from I promise."

Emily couldn't help but blush, even though she silently agreed with him. She no longer cared if he did or did not love her. All she could think about how and when she was finally going to get him in the sack. Dante turned to Vergil and charged at him once again, and the fighting continued. Emily watched them and realized this was a disturbing form of sibling rivalry. She wondered if she had a sibling if she would be like Dante and Vergil, or if she would actually get along with her sibling.

A hand darted from nowhere behind Emily, and before she could even gasp, it clasped tightly over her mouth and dragged her backwards. She tried to scream into his hand, but found her screams muffled. She felt the hard chest of whoever her captive was, and tried kicking their shins, but her captor was too smart and dragged her feet on the ground so it would be difficult for her to get her legs behind her to harm anything. Emily grabbed the hand with her two free ones and tried ripping it off, turning her head slightly to see who was holding her against her will.

There stood Isha, a giant hole in the middle of his head, and blood pouring from the wound over his face, dragging her back towards the circle.

* * *

I don't know about you, but if someone with a giant hole in their head from where a bullet just went through grabbed me, I would be terrified too o.O

Damn you Isha Just die already will you? -.-

**Reviews** are always welcome and apprechiated ^_^

Love you all! 3


	17. Chapter 17: White Memories

**Authors Note:**

**Title:** Outside the Box

**Rated M:** for sexual and violent content/innuendos, language and nudity

**Pairing:** DantexOc

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Devil May Cry, Dante, or any other DMC character I decide to bring in...I do own Emily, and any random characters that may appear :)

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen:** White Memories

Emily struggled against Isha, trying to use her teeth to bite at any spare skin on his hand, but she couldn't reach anything. Isha was too powerful for her to fight off, even if she had all of Vergil's powers, she probably couldn't. She didn't have the training to control any of the powers she had been given, and she wasn't sure how to call out any of the powers she had found she possessed anyway. Isha had her, and he obviously wasn't going to let her go.

He dragged her mercilessly over to the center of the circle, forcing her down on her knees and shoving his heel deep into her back, Emily's cheek hitting the ground once again, scraping against a small rock and creating a cut.

"Ouch!" Emily seethed, feeling her arms torn backwards in a cramping position. "Get off me!"

Isha had both of her arms and tied them together with some kind of rope, or cloth he had stashed away in his robe. He didn't speak, he didn't look at her. In fact, he looked as though any second now he was going to fall over and die from the wound through the middle of his head. Blood was still seeping from it, spilling over his eyes and down his neck, soaking his robes with the thick crimson liquid.

Isha let her arms go, and she felt them become heavy and just drop to her back. She tried wiggling them, but found whatever was holding her arms together was tied so well, her arms were going numb. Isha then grabbed her ankles and tied them up, cutting off circulation to her legs as well. Emily struggled against her bindings, wiggling this way and that, trying to force her wrists to freedom. She looked up as Isha stepped over her and walked back to his spot where Dante had come up and shot him through the head, facing the circle and started to once again chant. The circle suddenly came back to life, lighting up with a bright red color, going up towards the sky with a large gust of evil wind, blowing Emily's hair up. Emily frantically looked around for Dante, seeing him through the bright light with Vergil. Both of them were surprised at the sudden light coming from the circle, but Vergil was the first to react.

Taking Yamoto, he quickly swiped it through the air and cut Dante through his chest, his blood splattering from a deep wound in his chest to his back boots at his feet. Vergil then jumped in the air and kicked Dante right where he had wounded him, forcing him off his feet and over the edge of the building.

"DANTE!" Emily screamed, seeing the red from his coat flutter over the edge.

Vergil put Yamoto away and walked to the circle, entering it just as a large barrier surrounded it, the crimson turning dark and demons suddenly appeared around them, their large evil eyes staring and plotting, wanting to jump out and tear them both limb from limb. Emily shivered, tears coming to her eyes as she sat up. She couldn't just let them take her like this, not when Dante just flew over the edge.

Emily sat up and slid her arms under her butt, pulling her legs through the opening of her arms so she could see what was holding her down. Black cloth bit into her skin, tying her wrists and ankles together. Using her teeth, she slid the cloth off her wrists, feeling the blood rush back to her hands, tingling and pricking as it went. With her hands free, Emily untied her ankles and stood up, a little wobbly at first, but she found her balance and ran from the center of the circle, feeling the air from her feet become stronger as Isha continued to chant. Emily went to the edge and reached out to touch it, to see if she could go through the barrier, but something happened that surprised her. From the barrier, a large red hand formed, opening its massive fingers out to the open air, ready to grab her. Gasping, Emily threw herself to the side just as the hand closed around the spot where she had just been. Emily hit the ground and rolled away from the barrier, her heart pounding in her ears, and her blood rushing to her brain.

What was she to do now?

Emily was about to lose hope when from the corner of her eye, she saw Dante climb up from the side of the building, landing on his feet. His face was stone cold, and his eyes fueled with the passion of fire. He looked at Emily once and ran over to the barrier. Emily quickly stood up and wanted to get closer, but her experience with the giant hand changed her mind.

"Dante! I'm glad your alright!" Emily smiled, reaching out, wanting to touch him.

Dante nodded and smiled. "Don't worry Em. I'm going to get you out. You just sit tight." Dante smirked back and turned his head to look at Isha.

Vergil grabbed Emily's wrist, forcing her back. He held her wrist up and she winced, feeling the strain he put on her muscles. "Leave him alone Dante…if you kill him, I kill the girl."

Dante cursed, taking a step back from the barrier. "You bastard! Leave Emily alone!"

Vergil shook his head, his silver hair flying all different directions and his blue cape surrounding his middle like water. "I won't ever leave her alone- not until I get what rightfully belongs to me!"

The circle below them suddenly changed, and instead of the dark color red, it changed to black, and an evil laugh crept up from the wind before it suddenly died, Emily's hair falling back to her shoulders. The middle of the circle suddenly lit up in a bright white light and Emily turned to look, her blue eyes going wide as the small circle suddenly shot out, covering both her and Vergil in white light. She screamed, seeing Dante one last time taking Ebony and Ivory out and shooting at Isha, the chanting stopped and Isha had once again fallen down, still and lifeless. The white light blocked out any sign of Dante, leaving Vergil and Emily alone in a white light. Vergil let go of her wrist, but she didn't fall. Instead she floated, and she felt absolutely weightless.

Emily looked around, using her arms to feel if there was anything around her, but it felt as though she was swimming in invisible water. She couldn't see the blue of it, or she didn't feel wet, and she could breathe, but it felt as though she was swimming. Emily closed her eyes and laid herself on her back, feeling herself just float there, remembering a time when her father taught her how to swim, all those years back, when her mother was still alive. He was so happy then, and Emily was his world. He would take her into the pool, and assure her he would be there every step of the way. He taught her how to swim, dive, even float on her back, all while her loving mother watched from the stands, clapping and cheering her on.

That was back when he cared. When he loved her even though she reminded him so much of her mother. Back when everything was right.

Emily felt sadness wash over her as she floated on her back, thinking about her mother and father. Thinking of a time when she didn't have to work full time and go to school full time. When she didn't have any responsibilities, and she could run around as free as she wanted.

Memories rushed through her thoughts, like a movie in fast-forward of her entire life.

When she was six and her mother and father had taken her to get her ears pierced, and she screamed and screamed until she had gotten the earrings in, and she loved them.

She saw herself when she was nine, getting her first hamster, and then crying when he ran away.

Ten years old and she had a crush on a boy, and kissing him on the swing set and telling him not to tell.

Twelve and getting her first period, and the look on her father's face telling her she was growing up.

Thirteen, going on her first date and her mother's smiling face as she refused to put down the camera, embarrassing Emily beyond belief with the boy she thought she was in love with.

And fifteen...when the tragedy occurred in their family…she saw her mother laying in a coffin with her hands neatly folded on her belly, being buried in her favorite sun dress with the flowers and the butterflies. She wore it every time she washed it, saying her grandmother had made it for her, and ever since she could remember she always loved it.

As she remembered, she felt something crawl over her skin, hands gripping her arms and pulling her down into the white. Emily didn't care anymore. She just wanted the memories to stop, the painful memories after her mothers death. She just wanted it all to go away…

"Emily?"

Emily's memories halted in their tracks, startling Emily and they once again sped up to just a couple hours ago, to Dante. The handsome man who had stolen her heart in less than two hours. He was everything she never wanted in a man, but maybe that's what she needed. Dante was fun, full of passion and enthusiasm. He was dangerous and safe, all at the same time. He was probably a womanizer, and flirted with all the pretty girls he saves, but Emily found herself falling for him anyway. He gave her emotions she had never felt in her entire twenty years of living. He showed her a world she didn't even know existed. He introduced her to so much, and had become such a big part in her life in only a short time.

"Emily?"

That same voice, and the same picture of Dante popped into her head.

Dante…

Dante…

"Dante?" Her lips moved and her voice cracked, but she said his name. It rolled off her tongue in all of it's beautiful syllables, and Emily could taste his kiss on his name. She could feel his skin on her fingertips, and the way he played with her head without even knowing.

Emily started to struggle, and the grip the small hands had on her tightened, but she wouldn't be threatened. Emily tugged one arm free and she sat up, forcing her eyes open to look around at where she was. Emily gasped, seeing she was in the middle of some large crevice, two high walls on either side of her filled to the brim with demons. All the demons on the walls moving, it looked to Emily like a large sea of demons, a never ending horde of them. Emily glanced down and noticed wrinkly red hands with no bodies, dragging her deeper down to the bottom, where demons were waiting at an entrance. From what she could see it was a gate-like opening, with fire on either side of it, and two large wooden double doors with handles made from gold in the shape of an evil looking animal with large fangs and a ring hanging from it's nose. The demons below started to jump and growl, reaching their clawed hands up to grab her.

Emily tightly shut her eyes and ripped her other arm free of the red hands. "Dante, Dante please…" She whispered to herself, closing out the sound of the demons. "Dante help me!" She yelled.

"Em! Wake up!"

Emily opened her eyes again and took in a deep breath, coughing up air. Her vision was fuzzy and all she could feel was warm arms around her arms, and the cool breeze. Rubbing her eyes, she blinked away any fuzzy vision and realized she was back on Earth. She turned around and came face to face with two large blue eyes, filled with worry and happiness.

"Dante?" She coughed.

Dante smiled. "Yeah, it's me…I'm glad your alright…I thought I lost you…"

Emily nodded and realized how tired she was laying in Dante's arms. "I thought I lost you too…" She whispered, reaching up and brushing her fingers lightly against his cheek.

Dante smiled and took her hand, kissing her palm. "It's ok to sleep…it's over…"

Emily nodded and laid her head against his chest as he picked her up with ease, and she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

Oh good! Emily's going to be alright ^_^

Maybe...:)

**Review** and you might find out


	18. Chapter 18: Paid for Pizza

**Authors Note:**

**Title:** Outside the Box

**Rated M:** for sexual and violent content/innuendos, language and nudity

**Pairing:** DantexOc

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Devil May Cry, Dante, or any other DMC character I decide to bring in...I do own Emily, and any random characters that may appear :)

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: **Paid for Pizza

'_He's right behind you…Vergil is behind you!_'

Emily shot up quickly, sweat pouring from her forehead and her hands shaking. She looked around and realized she was no longer on the rooftop of the Newwards Mansion. Emily brought her hands up and saw sweat had accumulated on her palms, and she brushed them on the bedding she was under. Emily glanced around, noticing she was in a small, messy room, with clothes all over the place, and posters of half naked babes all over the walls. The bedding she was under was a dark red color, and the pillows all had mix matched colors blending in with one another. A dresser with the drawers hanging out was to the left, and a bathroom with the door hanging open was to the right. Another door to the closet was shut, and a small window with cloudy glass was right above her head. Emily moved from the bed, the sheets falling from her form, and she realized she was in a nightgown two sizes too small for her, and showed off her small shoulders. She wasn't wearing her shoes, or her socks, and it looked as though her hair was brown instead of blonde.

Emily blushed, and noticed by her feet a red coat. She bent down and picked it up; it was the same coat Dante had worn the night he had found her. It had the same tear from when he had bandaged her wound, and claw marks up and down it, more than likely when they were attacked by the demon dogs.

Emily blinked and put the coat down. Was this Dante's room?

Slowly, Emily put the tattered coat on the bed and walked over to one of the doors, opening it slowly and peaking out. Outside the room was a small hallway with another open room obviously used for storage, and what looked to be another bathroom, and a set of stairs leading down. From what Emily could hear, everything was deadly quiet downstairs.

Opening the door all the way, she slipped out, walking nervously from the bedroom and peaking in on the storage area and the bathroom, seeing both rooms were just as disorganized as the one she had come out of. Slowly, she descended the stairs, holding the rail and coming down to the bottom floor. She set down on the wood floor, feeling the cold, once waxed floor, against her toes. The bottom floor, was messy as well, and contained only so much furniture. There was a wooden desk to the back and middle with a red chair that looked comfy enough, a fridge next to a beat up couch and a round table in front of it, a jut box next to two large double doors, and a billiard table to her right, a drum set and a guitar.

Emily stood there awkwardly, looking around, not sure what to do. She slowly walked over to the desk and ran a finger over it, seeing dust had collected on it. The only things on the desk she noticed, was a black old fashion telephone, an empty pizza box, and a picture of a pretty blonde women. She reached for the picture and picked it up, examining it.

The woman was older than Emily, but she was very pretty. She had long blonde hair, and striking blue eyes that seemed familiar to Emily. She had fair skin, and had a straight pose leaning up against a chair behind her. She was wearing a red shawl, and black clothing underneath, but the rest of her was cut off by the frame. Emily noticed her slouched pose and stood up straight, trying to mimic the woman in the picture.

A startling knock came from the door, and Emily jumped, falling back into the chair and turning towards the door. Another sharp knock came and stopped. Emily quickly stood up and placed the photo back where she found it and walked cautiously over, holding her breath and opening the door a tad, seeing a geeky looking boy with large round eyes behind thick glasses. His black hair was messy underneath a red cap that read 'Pizza Delivery'.

The boy seemed startled to see her and took a step back. "Uh, I got an order for a large pizza, everything on it but olives…"

Emily stared for a little while and looked down at the box of pizza he was holding and her stomach growled loudly. She blushed and held up a finger. "Uh, just one second…" She said and shut the door looking around.

Emily ran all around the living room, trying to find her clothes. Finally after about five minutes of looking, she found her clothes neatly stacked in Dante's desk drawer. She shuffled through her pants and dug into the pocket, bringing out change that she had stuffed inside after her visit to the market when she had to have her Frosted Flakes. She noticed when she went through her clean, but tattered clothes, her underwear and bra were missing. Checking to see if she had them on, she noticed these pair she was wearing wasn't hers. Groaning, she shut the door and walked back to the door, opening it to see the geeky looking boy still standing there.

"Sorry…" She muttered and handed him the change, taking the pizza. "You can keep whatever's left over."

The boy looked rather shocked, staring at the cash in his hand and looked up nodded. "Thanks…Normally Dante just tells me to put it on his tab!" He said and ran to his car with the stupid sign on top and drove away.

So this was Dante's place…and apparently he had a tab with the pizza boy…

Emily brought the pizza inside, her stomach growling again and walked over to the desk, sitting in the plump red chair and opening the box. The smell of pizza drifted through the place and Emily licked her lips, glancing around for any signs of plates, and shrugging when not seeing any. She devoured the entire slice in little under five minutes, licking her fingers to get any left over's that may have been left behind. Emily went to grab another slice of pizza, when something outside made her jump. A loud crashing sound filled the small room and Emily ducked under the desk, grabbing her knees tightly as she heard cursing noises and someone laughing.

The large doors opened up, and heavy boots walked in and what sounded like a women followed behind.

"You should really watch where you're going Dante…that trash can was probably there years before you were born."

"Shut up Lady." Emily heard Dante mutter.

Emily's heart fluttered in her chest and she grabbed the edge of the desk and peaked over, seeing Dante stare down at her from the other side of the desk. "Welcome back to the world of the living Em."

Emily stood up with a smile, placing her hands on the desk. "What do you mean by that?"

"What does he mean?" The one Dante had called Lady asked her staring at her with two different colored eyes. "You've been out for four days…we thought you went into a coma!"

"Four days?" Emily asked looking at Dante. "Are you sure?"

Dante nodded, his silver hair falling into his eyes. "Yep. I was getting worried."

Emily realized four days was a long time in her life. Not only had she missed four days of work, but she missed four days of school. Emily felt her entire word shatter from her normal routine. She had probably lost her job because she hadn't called in, and she was probably dropped from school. Her mind swam and she had to sit down. Dante noticed her sudden reaction and went to her.

"What is it Em?"

Emily held her head with both hands. "I can't believe I've been gone for that long! I never called into work, and never went to school, how am I suppose to pay rent, or get into the university if I failed all my classes?"

Dante blinked and sat on his desk. "It couldn't be avoided Em. You had to sleep after everything you had been through."

Emily looked up from staring at her thighs, and into Dante's beautiful blue eyes. "What happened to Warren? And Vergil? What happened to everyone while I was out?"

Dante shook his head, his silver hair flying from his eyes so he could look at her. "What happened to your job and school?"

Emily sighed and leaned back in the chair. "There's nothing I can do about that now. I'll have to call my boss and the school when I get a chance…"

Dante shrugged. "If you lose your job you can always become my maid."

Emily shot a glare at him, and realized Lady had done the same thing. "Don't be a jackass Dante." Lady snapped from behind him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No one was asking you Lady." Dante muttered and returned to talking to Emily. "Warren is dead…not sure how, but I found him dead in some red room…the room inspired me to paint this place red I liked it so much."

Emily remembered the red room, where she and Carden had run into Isha…

"What about Carden? What happened to him?" Emily asked quickly.

Dante's face was one of confusion. "What? Who's Carden?"

"That homeless guy you were chasing! The one you shot!" Emily said. "Was he there when you went through?"

Dante sat there thinking for a moment before snapping his fingers. "Oh, the guy who called me a bastard…"

Emily raised an eyebrow. "Uh, that doesn't narrow it down."

Lady walked over and jumped on top of the desk, crossing her legs over one another. Emily couldn't help but look at her legs, seeing them perfect and flawless…it made Emily self conscious and she placed her hands by her legs, trying to cover them up. "I like that Carden guy. He is some piece of work."

"He is not." Dante snapped, leaning against the desk with his hip. "He's a fouled mouth bitch who can't take two seconds to thank someone for saving his life."

"Wait, I'm confused…so you did meet up with him?" Emily asked, holding her legs closer.

Dante nodded. "Yeah, I walked into that red room, and saw Warren dead on the ground, and then I walked a little further and found him cradling some green haired chick…a demon snuck up behind him and I killed the demon."

"Where is he now?" Emily asked, worry flashing over her eyes.

Dante stared at her for a few minutes. "At some hotel room taking care of the girl…apparently she's going to be fine, she just needed a little power which that jackass was glad to give I guess…"

Lady smiled and turned to Emily. "He's been wanting to know about you for awhile now…He's called non-stop for the past four days…Dante's getting a little annoyed." Lady did a small chuckled and Dante snorted.

"Nosey bastard doesn't need to know everything that goes on around here…and you let him!" He accused Lady, pointing a finger at her.

Lady shrugged. "It gives me something to do…"

Emily let out a sigh of relief. It was good to hear Carden was safe, and apparently so was the love of his life. The way he spoke about her, Emily was sure he was devastated to find her laying on the ground in a pool of her own blood. He would have done anything to save her, and he apparently did.

"What about Isha? And Vergil?" Emily winced at the sound of Vergil's name, still remembering what she had woken up to, her mind screaming that Vergil was behind her, ready to chop of her head or something…

"Vergil is MIA." Lady said when Dante hadn't said anything about it. "We haven't seen him at all since Isha had casted the circle again…"

"And Isha is dead." Dante said cleanly. "I killed him before I went to save you."

Emily looked down at her painted toe nails, clasping her hands together. Memories came rushing back to her, the way she called out for Dante as Vergil held her down to complete the ritual…Dante taking out Ebony and Ivory to shoot Isha before turning his attention to her…the cold fingers grasping at Emily, trying to pull her down to the gates of Hell…

She felt a shiver crawl down her spine, ice prickling on the back of her neck. Those fingers, those dead, boney fingers almost took her away from what she wanted…

Dante stood up and grabbed a slice of pizza, biting into it. "This is good pizza…" He commented, sliding the piece down his throat.

Emily looked up. "Oh, yeah, I paid the delivery boy…he seemed kind of shocked when I handed him money…"

Lady burst out into a fit of laughter, holding the side of the table. "Ah, Dante, she's a keeper!" She said moving herself from her spot on the table and going to Dante placing a hand on his shoulder. "I think she's a little too nice for you, but hey, if she pays for pizza, you might actually pay off that tab you've been running with them." She said and grabbed her coat from the coat rack.

Emily sat straight in Dante's chair looking at her. "You're leaving already? But we just met…"

Lady smiled, putting on a pair of sunglasses. "Don't worry, you'll see me around. Dante will take care of you until then." She waved and opened the large door and walked out.

Truth be told, Emily was a little nervous about staying with Dante by herself. She remembered the feelings she had towards him, and was a little scared those might come out again. Dante fueled something inside of her she didn't know how to control, and if he started up the heated kissing once more, Emily wasn't sure if she could control herself from jumping his bones and letting him have his way with her…

Dante removed himself from the desk and walked over, leaning on the back of the chair and placing his hand underneath her chin, guiding her vision up to him. "What has you so worried babe?" He smirked, leaning in just so their mouth's barley touched, but Emily could feel the heat between them.

"Nothing…" Emily breathed, her face flushed with blood.

Dante planted a sweet, tender kiss on her lips, long enough to show he had been worried about her, and missed her, but short enough to leave her wanting more. Dante pushed himself off the chair and went in front of her, pushing the chair back and placing himself in front of her, lifting his boots so they were snug on either side of her, facing her as he grabbed another pizza, handing it to her. "Eat. You have to get your strength back up since you were out cold on me for four days."

Emily gently took the slice, thanking him and biting into it, feeling the cheese roll on her tongue and mix perfectly with the other toppings.

"And maybe because I had to take care of you in your time of need, you can pay me back." Dante said grabbing a slice himself.

Emily stopped chewing and looked up at him, swallowing so she could speak. "What do you mean by that?" She asked nervously.

Dante smirked. "Oh I dunno…maybe you could be my personal bed maker…"

"Bed maker?" Emily asked confused.

"Yeah, every time you make it, we mess it up again."

Emily couldn't help but add another layer of blush onto her cheeks at the mere thought.

* * *

Sorry for the wait :) I find I have been really busy these past couple of days, and with the semester coming to a sudden close, professors are on my ass with long ass papers

Anyway, for once in Dante's life, pizza has been paid for

Emily needs a long vacation...maybe I'll send her to Hawaii or something xD

Or not, considering how I love torturing her n.n

**Review**? Maybe? Yes? :)


	19. Chapter 19: Sex and Blood

**Authors Note:**

**Title:** Outside the Box

**Rated M:** for sexual and violent content/innuendos, language and nudity

**Pairing:** DantexOc

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Devil May Cry, Dante, or any other DMC character I decide to bring in...I do own Emily, and any random characters that may appear :)

* * *

**Extra Warning:** This chapter does have a sex scene in it, however, it does go with the story, so if you don't want to read it skip it, but I would read the beginning and the end. There's some epic stuff going on in this chapter ;)

**Chapter Nineteen:** Sex and Blood

Dante moved his feet from the chair when he was done eating, standing up and eyeing Emily, checking her up and down in her skimpy nightgown. Emily was half way done with the pizza Dante had given her, watching Dante pretty much devour the entire box within seconds of handing her the one slice. Emily looked over at him, seeing him stare, and she blushed, leaning back into the chair, feeling where Dante had frequently sat, his natural body curves indented into the chair. She could also smell his scent, the scent she had fallen so deeply in love with. Dante's very essence was all around this office, what he was like inside and out. She could tell he obviously didn't enjoy the act of cleaning, or technology, since he had a small, out dated TV and an old telephone still attached to a chord. Trophies hung all around the office, and weapons accompanied them, swords, guns and even a guitar, which Emily didn't quite understand, but she sensed something otherworldly about it…and possibly a lusty air from it as well. Emily shook her head, finishing her pizza slice and feeling full, placing her hand on her stomach.

Dante walked over to the couch and sat down, looking at the blank TV screen and then over at Emily, smirking and patting the spot next to him. Emily blinked and almost stood up, but remembered the outfit she was wearing and stayed where she was.

"Dante, where's my clothes?" Emily asked, even though she knew full well where her old clothes were.

Dante frowned, his blue eyes flashed with mischief. "Why do you ask Em?" He wondered, leaning his head back and smirking at her.

Emily grabbed the short nightgown and pulled down, covering most of her legs. "Because I need to know where they are so I can change into them…I don't feel comfortable walking around like this…"

Dante got up and walked over, stopping to the right side of the chair and leaning in, his hot breath creasing her cheek as he bent down. "I think you look stunning." He said and opened the drawer Emily had originally found her clothes in.

Slowly, Emily bent over Dante and grabbed her clothes, seeing them torn and ripped in certain places. Realizing they were no longer wearable, she groaned and covered her face with the shirt. Her clothes had been cleaned, even though they were tattered and useless. She could smell the detergent Dante used, and she found herself really liking the scent, even though it was probably a cheap brand.

"Dante…" Emily asked, looking through her clothes one last time. "Where are my underwear and bra?" She asked turning to him.

Dante looked at her innocently, sitting on the edge of his desk. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

Emily crossed her arms, glaring. "Dante, this isn't funny…where are they?"

"You have some on," Dante pointed out. "Why do you want to know where your old ones were?"

"Because I don't want you being some sick perv and keeping them up in your room to masturbate to." She snapped.

Dante laughed, holding the bridge of his nose with a smile. "Don't worry about it…they were torn up worse than your actual clothes. I was surprised they actually stayed hanging on like they did."

Emily's shoulders slumped sighing in relief. "Oh, okay…" She picked up the clothes and examined them before turning to Dante. "Dante, I need clothes…I can't wear these…"

"What's wrong with what you're wearing?" Dante asked, reaching over and tracing his finger against the fabric, every once in awhile, he would catch the skin of her shoulder and she would shiver.

Emily felt herself inching slowly towards his hand and recoiled, his hand slipping from her skin, leaving the traces of fire where his fingertips had been. "It's just too short…" She gulped in some air, staring into Dante's eyes.

Dante cocked his head to the side and smiled light, his hand finding her hair and twirling a strand between his index and middle fingertips. "I think it looks good on you…"

Emily couldn't help but smile at his compliment, but it didn't make her feel any better about showing off parts of her body she normally kept concealed. She took her clothes and placed them on the desk and stood up. "I think I need to take a shower…" She said, realizing she felt dirty.

Dante stood up with her. "Maybe I can join you?" He smirked, taking a step, but stopping when Emily held out her arm, her palm up stopping him.

"I don't think so." She smiled and turned to go to the bathroom, but she realized she couldn't remember where it was. "Uh…" She turned back to Dante who smirked and pointed upstairs.

"Thanks…" She blushed and walked upstairs, finding the bathroom and slipping in, checking to see if Dante had followed before shutting the door.

Emily turned to look at the mirror, and noticed the mirror hadn't been cleaned in a long time, since splash marks from the sink were permantly embedded on it. The sink was dirty, and clothes were everywhere on the ground. Emily squinted through the dirty mirror to look at herself. Her hair was brown and oily, nothing like what she would normally have it. Her face was also dirty, but clean enough to actually realize who she was.

Emily shook her head and turned to the shower, turning it on with some difficulty and finding a good temperature before shedding the nightgown and slipping under the hot water. Emily moaned a bit, feeling better as the water forced the dirt to leave her skin. She looked around and realized Dante didn't have any girly shampoos and conditioners, so she broke down and used his manly stuff, making sure to wash out most of the musky scent from her hair, since she didn't feel like smelling too much like Dante. She also used his soup to scrub down the grime and brush her teeth with her finger. She wasn't exactly satisfied with how she cleaned herself, but it was better than nothing.

Emily finished cleaning the best she could and shut off the shower, stepping out and grabbing a towel that looked clean, and drying herself with it. Emily took her time drying off, since she feared stepping out into the hallway, and finding Dante there waiting for her. She rung out her hair, seeing through her wet, damp hair, clean blonde streaks were showing. Smiling, she walked over to the skimpy gown she woke up in and picked it up, holding it so she could see it. The gown wasn't exactly sleep wear she was use to. In fact, she wouldn't even consider it sleeping wear more than she would see it as lingerie. It was a blue material with lace along the neck and bottom where it only came up to the top of Emily's thighs. It was spaghetti strapped, and down the sides was a flower design that was actually quite pretty.

Putting it down, she thought for a moment, wondering if she should put it on, or go into Dante's room and steal some of his clothes instead. Deciding it would be better to wear baggy clothes around Dante, instead of something this skimpy and revealing. Grabbing her towel closer o her body and throwing the skimpy lingerie down on the counter, she walked to the door, placing her hand on the steamed doorknob and turned it. The door creaked open, and Emily peaked out, seeing the hallway void of any living beings, just clothes and a vacuum cleaner that looked old and misused. Sliding past the door, Emily ran over to the room, running inside and closing the door behind her, not seeing Dante inside his room either.

He must still be downstairs inhaling the pizza she had bought.

Emily walked into the middle of the room and looked around, seeing a dresser with the drawers falling out and clothes spilling from it. Taking two steps over, she peaked in and noticed boxers of all different colors and characters on it. One of them was red with fire around the leg area and 'Hot Stuff' written in cursive on the butt area. Raising an eyebrow, she looked through and noticed this messy drawer was dedicated to underwear. The one below it was assigned to socks and the last one had sweat pants and shirts in it. She even noticed a large gun under one of the sweat pants she had lifted up. Grabbing a pair of red sweatpants, she opened it, seeing a small jelly bean on one of the pockets. It was going to be too big for her, but it would have to do. Emily dropped the towel, exposing her naked body to the cool air around her, flicking the sweatpants up so it was aired out. She was about to put them on when the door to Dante's room slammed open.

Emily turned around so fast, she fell into the dresser, feeling the knob digging into her shoulder. There in the entrance, stood Dante leaning against the frame of the door, staring at her with a glint in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Well hello sexy.."

"Dante!" Emily yelped, covering her breasts and her lower area. "Get out!" She said grabbing the sweatpants and covering herself completely.

Dante smirked and pushed himself off the frame and took a step towards her. "But this is my room…" He said simply.

Emily felt the handle of the dresser dig deeper as her nerves began to tangle up in fear and arousal. Dante was getting closer, and her mind was nothing but a fog of confusion, stress from being seen naked, and the tingling sensation between her legs.

"I'm currently using it." She spat out, not meaning to sound mean, but because of her mind on the verge of completely shutting down, she had to get something out.

Dante's smirk widened and he stopped when he was an arm's length away from her. Emily could see his hands shoved deep inside his black pants, and could feel his body heat radiating from him in arousal. "That's fine, you can use my bedroom anytime you want to, but I'm allowed that right as well."

Emily watched every move he made, from his chest rising and falling with every deep breath, to when he reached out with impossible speed and grabbed the sweatpants from her hands, tossing it to the floor. Before Emily even had time to make a remark, or cover herself, Dante reached to her grabbing her wrist and pulling her to him, kissing her deeply and passionately. Emily melted in his arms and moaned as his tongue forced it's way between her lips and overtook her mouth, battling her tongue with emotions she had never felt a man emit before. His hands glided down to her naked hips, resting on them, drawing small circles around them, finally reaching back and grabbing her ass, pulling her up so she was sitting on his hips. Emily groaned, wrapping her legs around him, and digging her nails in his back, raking them up and creating long red lines down his back. She could feel his arousal between his legs and in between hers, the heat that was radiating from the two of them sent them into a mad kissing session and Dante moved, taking two large steps from beside the dresser and slamming her up against the wall.

Emily gasped inside his mouth as Dante held her up with nothing but his hips. He removed his lips from hers and removed the black shirt he was wearing, tossing it to the floor where it disappeared with the rest of his scattered clothes. He smirked at Emily who stared at him through lusty eyes, scanning down his body, seeing his rigid, hard abs and large muscled arms. Just looking at him made Emily wet.

Quick as lightning, Dante had reached down and removed the belt around his hips and unzipped his pants, kicking them and his shoes off with one fluid motion. The only thing keeping the two apart was his boxers that was a sold red color. Dante started to grind his hips up against Emily's, creating friction and lust sparking between the two. Dante leaned in and kissed her again, claiming her lips as his hands moved up and found her breasts, grabbing them and massaging them between his fingers. Arching her back, Emily fed him more, even though she had small breasts, it still satisfied Dante. Dante smirked against her lips, biting her bottom lip and pulling before letting go and letting his fingers start to roll over her nipples, pinching lightly and pressing his thumb against them.

Emily moaned, closing her eyes and leaning her head up against the wall of his room.

"God, Dante!" She moaned, moving her hips with his as his fingers worked their magic on her chest.

Emily felt fingers move to the back of her head and pulled her so she face him, her eyes opening so she looked Dante in his eyes. The fire that shown behind his pupils was intense, but Emily couldn't help but gaze so deeply into them, seeing all the emotions that flowed into them as he held her there against the wall. Emily couldn't help her heart speed up as she looked at Dante, seeing him so raw in emotion and spirit. She felt they were the only ones in the world, just the two of them sharing the connection they were having now.

"Say it again…" Dante said in a breathy tone, his eyes never leaving hers.

Emily stared at him, finally letting her eyes blink and moisten again. "Say what again?"

"My name." He growled and leaned in, breaking the connection and making a new one. He leaned in and nipped at her ear, sending a shock of electricity through her system.

"Oh God, Dante!" She repeated, feeling his teeth grind lightly against her lobe, and his breath entering her ear cavity and sending more volts raging through her body.

Hearing his name, Dante was fully turned on and grabbed her hips, lifting her so she could be safely transported from the wall to the bed, flinging her on it. Emily squealed, landing on the bed and propping herself up. Dante crawled on the edge of the bed and on all fours went to Emily and kissed her roughly, using his hands to remove the boxers, leaving him completely naked above her. Dante grabbed her hips and pushed her up towards the headboard, and his fingers went down, finding her entrance and sticking a finger inside her, feeling her. Emily gasped, grabbing his shoulders and muttering his name over and over again as he slowly pumped his finger inside her. He then added another finger, and Emily's eyes snapped open from the pleasure pulsating inside her. Dante felt a little deeper and smirked, grabbing her chin with his index and thumb fingers, tilting her head down so she looked at him.

"Not a virgin? You bad girl…" He purred and Emily's face flushed red with not only embarrassment, but the fact he had created a scissor motion with his two fingers inside her. "don't you know good girls are suppose to wait until marriage?" He asked, nipping her ear lobe again.

Emily took in a sharp breath, gripping the red sheets underneath her, bundling them up in tight balls under her hands. "Obviously I'm not a good girl…stop teasing me Dante!" She cried out, mentally begging him for more.

Seeing through her, Dante added yet another finger, making Emily squirm underneath him. "Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you Emily." He said simply.

Emily bit her bottom lip and shook her head. "You know what I want…"

Dante cocked his head to the side. "Of course I do…I just want to hear you say it." He said and with his thumb, ran it gently across her clitoris, placing a little bit if pressure.

Emily gasped out loud, throwing her head back and bucking her hips in response. "That's not fair!" She whined, her knuckles turning white from holding the sheets so hard.

"Say it and I'll give you what you want." Dante repeated, rubbing her clitoris in small circular motions.

Emily cried out, her wet hair clinging to her face and shoulders, her chest raising and lowering, her hips bucking and her body on fire for want. She was in Dante's palm, he knew it, and she knew it.

"Fuck me Dante!" She burst out. "Fuck me!" She begged, looking up at him with begging, wanting blue eyes.

Dante smiled, removing his fingers and bringing them up to his mouth, licking them clean with his tongue, his eyes never straying from hers. "That's all I wanted to hear."

Dante grabbed her wrists, pulling them from the sheets and placing them above her head, trapping her below him. Emily saw his eyes travel from her own eyes, to her mouth, to her chest, down her stomach and to the bottom of her toes. She suddenly felt very conscious about her body and started to squirm. Dante noticed her sudden change in mood and snapped his head back up. "Don't worry babe…you have a beautiful body…" He smiled and leaned in and placed upon her lips, a gentle loving kiss, one that told Emily not to worry, he would be there forever.

Emily smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck, his hands back on her hips, but this time lifting them up so he could angle himself inside her. She breathed a bit harder, her heart rate speeding up when she felt pressure of his dick against her. He rubbed himself up and down her, getting her even wetter than she was before, before he gently entered inside her, stretching her wider than his fingers ever could.

She whimpered in his mouth.

It was true Emily did have sex before, but they weren't like Dante. They weren't an amazingly hot half demon male who she just went through a everlasting experience with. And they were never as big as they were either.

Dante slowly entered inside her, going inch by inch until he could feel his hips collide with hers. He released her lips and looked at her and looked down, seeing they were finally connected on, not only a mental level, but a physical one as well. Emily relaxed against him, feeling the uncomfortable sensation leave and pleasure start to echo in its place. She moved her hips against his.

"Move Dante…" She breathed.

Dante looked up and smirked and obliged, his hands tightening on her hips and he began to pull himself out, and slide back inside her, slowly at first, just to tease, but soon enough Dante had a hard time keeping up with his teasing, and he began to move faster. Emily's body moved with his own, bouncing up and down with his powerful thrusts, sending wave after wave of pure pleasure racing through her veins. Emily moaned, grabbing his silver white hair and entangling it with her fingers, moaning, begging him to go faster. Dante thrust his hips against hers, diving down and kissing her, wrestling with her tongue as he pumped himself within her. Emily squealed when he hit something inside of her, sending even more pleasure then she thought was possible. Dante noticed and grabbed her shoulders, and focused on that one spot, grunting and moaning as he entered and exited her. Emily thought she was going to go crazy from all the pleasure entering her body. She wondered if someone would question her if after this she signed herself into a mental institution on the grounds of too much pleasure blew her mind into shambles.

Dante then did something unexpected. He removed his hands from her shoulders, and pulled himself out completely, leaving her feeling empty and alone. With a flick of his arms, Emily was on her stomach and her ass straight up in the air. Dante grabbed her hips from behind and entered her from the rear, shocking Emily. She had never done any position other than missionary with her other sex mates, but Dante had just turned her over and took her the way he wanted to. The thought alone of Dante having his way with her without consulting her turned her on even more. Emily moved with him, grinding her hips back when he entered her completely, moaning and gripping the sheets again, her face being shoved into the bed with every stroke and push.

"Yes! Yes!" Emily moaned, her face flushing bright red and her blood pouring in her veins. She had never felt so alive as she did right at that moment. "Harder!" She ground her teeth together, feeling the slow rise in her climax in her uterus.

Dante smacked her ass and Emily popped up on her elbows in response, crying out and moaning. "God you're so hot…" Dante snarled, his fingertips digging into her hips.

"Dante, Dante, Dante!" Emily repeated over and over again, trying to find the right words to say. "Dante, I'm…I'm going to…" She couldn't finish because the pleasure overtook her senses, and she could no longer think.

"Do it!" Dante said, grinding his teeth together. "Cum with me!"

Emily gripped the bed spread so hard, she could have sworn she tore it in two as a white hot flash of light crossed over her vision and she yelled out in ecstasy, releasing her sexual tension all over Dante, who did the same thing inside her. Emily blinked a few times, the white disappearing, leaving Emily breathing hard and weak in the knees. She collapsed and Dante pulled out of her and collapsed next to her, grabbing her arms and pulling her up, so she was cuddling with him. Emily smiled and looked up at him through tired eyes.

"I didn't know you were the cuddle type…"

Dante shrugged his shoulders. "Don't look too much into it." He smirked and leaned down, kissing her gently on the lips. "Well I didn't know you were such a sex fiend."

Emily shook her head giggling, a blush coming to her cheeks. "I didn't know either…I guess we both learned something…"

Dante smiled and hugged her. "Next time you're on top okay?"

Emily laughed, her eyes sparkling and her energy slowly returning. "What? You don't like being the one doing all the wo-"

Emily stopped mid-word because pain had slashed through her chest and over her stomach. Emily screamed and balled up, holding her stomach, tears coming up to her eyes as the pain burned and seized through her, taking her like a million swords entering her chest and cutting her open from the inside. Dante reacted immediately, sitting up alert.

"Emily! What the hell?" He yelled.

Emily opened her eyes, sweat pouring from her forehead as she looked down. The bed they were laying in, though red, was being soaked with red, crimson liquid. Dante grabbed Emily and flipped her over onto her back and gasped. Three jagged and long wounds were present on her milky skin, going from her right shoulder, to her left hip, blood pouring from the wounds and Emily becoming dizzy with the loss of blood and pain escalating with every second.

"Hang on Em!" Dante panicked, grabbing sheets and pressing them to the wound. "Hang on!" He yelled, but his words never reached her. Emily had passed out lying naked on Dante's bed.

* * *

Oh no! It's just one thing after another! And what the hell is up with the sudden wounds?

I know I would be pissed if I just had great sex and something screwed it up

Especially with Dante -.-

Anyway, I wanted to let you guys know I'm thinking about starting a BLEACH story, but I'm not so sure yet. Just keep it in the back of your minds, because it won't be until after this story is complete. I'm working out the kinks and details, and not sure yet if I can make it work. Hopefully, because in my head, it's kickass. Let's just pray it's the same on Microsoft lol!

Tell me what you think in a **Review** please ^_^


	20. Chapter 20: Carden and Polia

**Authors Note:**

**Title:** Outside the Box

**Rated M:** for sexual and violent content/innuendos, language and nudity

**Pairing:** DantexOc

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Devil May Cry, Dante, or any other DMC character I decide to bring in...I do own Emily, and any random characters that may appear :)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty:** Carden and Polia

"You can't even keep her safe for more than an hour."

"Hey! This wasn't my fault! I don't know what happened!"

"The fuck you didn't! Don't be a pussy!"

"Stop it, the both of you…I'm trying to concentrate."

Emily realized the last voice was female, as she slowly stirred from her unconscious state. Her body felt numb and tingly, like the time she had fallen asleep on her arm and it had fallen asleep. Her whole body felt like it was numb, and out of reflex, she moved and heard a small gasp from the female whose voice she didn't recognize.

"She's waking up!"

Emily's eyes fluttered open, seeing the familiar ceiling of Dante's room. She knew it was Dante's ceiling, but it was pink. Blinking confused, Emily turned her head up right and noticed a small girl, and behind her was Dante and a well cleaned man all staring at her. Except they all weren't the right color. They were all pink as well.

"Welcome back to the waking world." The small girl smiled and the pink sphere around Emily began to dissolve into small pink butterflies, fluttering up to the ceiling and the walls and disappearing into pink sparkles when they ran into them.

Emily noticed the color had returned, and the girl had neon green hair in two buns on either side of her head, and dull pink eyes that stared with a compassion Emily had never seen before. She gave off an air of kindness and a gentle spirit. She was a beautiful little girl, with long green eyelashes and smooth pale white skin, and large voluptuous breasts that put Emily's small ones to shame. Emily wondered if she were to stand up, because of her small frame, she would fall because of her large breasts.

"You're Polia…" Emily spoke, her voice horse, and she cleared her throat, saying it again.

The girl nodded with a bright smile. "Yes, I am. I see someone's been talking about me." She turned to the well shaven man next to Dante, who rubbed the back of his neck.

Emily blinked, taking a good look at the man. He had short, choppy brown hair that came just above his ears, a clean well trimmed beard, and tired looking red eyes. He was wearing a nice button up shirt and jeans that had holes in the knees. He wasn't wearing any shoes, just white clean socks.

"Carden?" Emily asked surprised, since the last time she saw him he looked more like he didn't have a home.

"Yeah it's me!" Carden laughed with a smile Emily could actually see. "Surprised?"

Emily smiled, sitting up. "Yeah I am! You look great!"

"So do you, now." Carden nodded at her.

Emily blinked and looked down, seeing she was wearing a large shirt covered in blood. She reached the top of the shirt and pulled back, seeing the three wounds that had jagged across her body was gone, and the only thing left was red scars.

"Your body will get rid of the scars." Polia said, sitting at the edge of the bed. "But I took care of the actual life threatening part."

Emily saw Dante move from Carden's side and to Emily's taking her hand and sitting by her. "Are you alright?"

Emily nodded, looking at him. "I'm fine…what happened?" She asked.

The faces around the room were just as confused as she was. Carden shrugged and Polia shook her head while Dante sighed. "I don't know…those wounds just spontaneously appeared."

"How can wounds like that just appear out of nowhere?" She asked, holding her chest. She could feel the scars through her shirt.

"I don't know." Dante said honestly, his blue eyes hardened. "But we have to find out…we can't have another episode like that happen again…"

Polia nodded her head as Carden put his hand on her shoulder. "I think it was Trigger-Happy here…" He spat at Dante.

Dante snorted. "Do my hands look that big to do that much damage dumbass?"

"I think your hands are the only fucking big thing you have!" Carden growled.

"What?" Dante yelled getting to his feet but Emily grabbed his hand and pulled him down.

"Sit down Dante…and knock it off Carden…I just woke up." Emily said, looking at the clean Carden. "And for the record, Dante didn't do this to me."

"Damn…" Carden cursed, looking away.

Polia patted his hand with her tiny one with a smile. "Car-Car is still a little sore about Dante hunting him down and shooting him."

Dante snorted. "What did you expect? You told me Vergil was coming back and was going to take my head…and then you said that before that was going to happen, you were going to kick my ass to Hell for him. If anyone's the pussy here, it's you."

"I had to say something to get you to chase me…I just didn't think you would catch me." Carden argued back.

The two bickered back and forth with curses and threats, but Emily half listened. She looked at Polia with an interesting question. "Polia, you said that my scars would heal by themselves without your help…how did you know I could heal at an accelerated rate?"

Polia blinked and smiled, speaking over the arguing men. "Well, when I was healing you I noticed there was a change in your cellular structure, and knew that the mistake during the ceremony was that you had become a half demon."

"Half demon?" Emily was slightly taken aback, and Dante and Carden had both stopped their arguing long enough to listen to the conversation. "But…I'm a human…"

Polia shook her head, her green hair swaying with her. "No longer are you a human…you are half human, but thanks to Master Vergil and the circle screw up, you are also now half demon."

Emily hadn't even thought about whether or not she was still fully human. Nor had she thought to ask the question. She had gained some of Vergil's powers, which meant she was now half demon. She just thought they were powers, not that the screw up had actually affected her on a cellular level. It actually made sense to Emily once she thought about it. If she could heal, that would mean her cells would have to multiply at an accelerated rate…that's messing with her on a cellular level.

"Are you alright Emily?" Polia asked politely, looking at her with remorse and sadness.

Emily blinked, looking at Polia before nodding and smiling. "I'm fine…it's just a shock to hear, you know…"

Polia nodded. "Which is also the reason why you and Dante have amazing intercourse. Both of your genes are now similar, and because of that, your sexual pleasure peaks when you have sex with another of your kind."

Emily's face flushed a bright red. "Wh-what?" She asked, unsure of what to say.

"Hey, now." Dante said nervously. "No need to say stuff like that girly."

Emily turned to Dante so quickly, Polia and Carden didn't have time to follow her until she stopped in front of Dante. "You told them about last night?...It was last night right?"

Dante nodded. "Yes…to both…but I was only bragging! That's what guys do!"

Polia giggled. "It's true Emily…Carden here always brags about when we make love."

Emily calmed down, but it didn't get rid of her embarrassment. "Oh…"

Polia stood up, coming to Carden's elbow in height. Emily turned to her. "Thank you for healing me…that is what you did right?" She asked, knowing full well that if it seems like one thing, it probably isn't.

"Yes." Polia bowed her head. "It's something similar to healing. I have the ability to reverse time, not only on other living beings, but on inanimate objects as well. I can reverse time as long as it's small enough to fit inside my Time Reverse Sphere."

"TRS as I like to call it." Carden smirked, placing his arm on top of Polia's head.

"He likes to say TRS because he's lazy and doesn't want to say the whole thing." Polia smiled up at Carden with loving, caring eyes.

Carden nodded, looking back at her with the same admiration and love she held for him. Emily smiled at the two and looked up at Dante who was behind her.

"I'm glad you're safe." Dante smirked, his eyes glistening with relief.

Emily smiled and blushed. "I hope that never happens again…that was scary…"

Dante nodded and before he could say anything, a loud BANG rang through the shop and everyone jumped, looking towards the door. Emily realized she could hear the commotion downstairs, two females it sounded like, both talking rapidly, in fast, panicked speeches. She could hear footsteps and then gunshots, and something blocking them with a small 'ping' with each bullet that hit whatever it was.

"Dante! Dante!"

Footsteps ran upstairs and the door slammed open, and Lady appeared in the doorway, a small handgun in her hand and fear plastered on her face.

"Dante, downstairs!" She said frantically.

Dante moved from behind Emily and walked to Lady. "What is it?"

Lady gulped down air, pressing her back up against the door, pointing downstairs. "It's Vergil…your brother just broke in!"

* * *

I know it has been awhile since I have posted something, and I want to thank all of you for being so patient with me! School is about to get out (thank god!), and finals are next week, so after school I should be able to get more chapters up at a faster rate! yay!

Also, on another note, I have been getting a lot of positive reviews for a Bleach story, which makes me happy n.n Again, I have to work out the kinks, and which story line I will decide to use...I have three of them, so it may take while O.o Or I may have you guys decide for me, if I can't figure one out here soon...I have to start planning.

On another another note, I reached 50 reviews! I'm so thankful to all of you who review n.n you make this whole thing worth it! Love you!

Ah Vergil! The once missing half demon has shown himself. But what does he want? The transfer of powers is complete, and he can no longer gain the power from the circle. Does he want Emily? Dante? Revenge? A milkshake? O.o

All these questions will be answered soon...especially the confusing part where Emily just suddenly bursts into strange wounds during hot sex n.n;;

**Review!** :)


	21. Chapter 21: Connected With the Devil

**Authors Note:**

**Title:** Outside the Box

**Rated M:** for sexual and violent content/innuendos, language and nudity

**Pairing:** DantexOc

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Devil May Cry, Dante, or any other DMC character I decide to bring in...I do own Emily, and any random characters that may appear :)

* * *

**On Another Note:** I have had several people tell me they want the chapters to be longer...and I absolutly agree with you. It might take me a little longer to get them out, but I'll start making my chapters longer just for you n.n After this chapter, I'll try to do nine or ten pages in microsoft word, that way they are longer on here. I want to thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing. You guys make me a better writer every time you review :) So thank you and enjoy the last short chapter of the series

**Chapter Twenty-One:** Connected with the Devil

Dante's face hardened in shock and anger. Emily grabbed Dante's arm and looked at Lady with fear striking over her blue eyes. Vergil just broke in? Why was he here? Hadn't she finished with him back at the theatre? Emily glanced up at Dante, seeing him look back down at her. They stared at one another for a brief moment before looking at Lady together, knowing exactly what they had to do. Dante was going to confront Vergil, and though he didn't like it, Emily was going with him. The fear was eating her alive, but she had to make sure everything went smoothly, and Dante wasn't going to get his ass kicked in his own home.

Carden looked over at Dante. "Master Vergil? I didn't know he was still…"

Dante nodded, walking over to the door and Lady. "Yeah, he was MIA, but now he's just IA."

"IA?" Emily asked.

"In action!" Dante smirked back at her and Emily slapped her forehead with her palm.

"Trish is downstairs keeping him occupied…" Lady said standing up, pushing some of her black hair from her two different colored eyes. "I came up here to get you…"

Dante nodded and grabbed his red coat, flinging it over his shoulders and grabbing Rebellion from the wall. "Right…it was a nice break, but I suppose I have to go back to work one of these days…"

Emily glanced over at Polia who was in Carden's arms, cowering from Vergil's name being thrown about. Emily smiled walking over. "You don't have to go downstairs if you don't want to…you can stay up here."

Polia gave Emily a small smile and Carden nodded, his clean shaved face strikingly handsome. "Yeah, I don't want that jackass anywhere near Polia after what he did to her."

Turning around, Emily noticed Dante was no longer with them, but she could see his red coat fluttering down the stairs. Lady was waiting for her, her short skirt and her beautiful face making Emily self conscious again.

"Thanks for waiting." Emily said and Lady nodded.

"It's not a problem. I like you Emily."

Emily couldn't help but let out a large, bright smile as Lady led down the stairs. With every step she took, Emily felt the dreading fear build up inside of her. Vergil was not a nice person, and if Emily remembered correctly (which she did…perfectly), Vergil tried to kill her more than twice since they last saw each other. Vergil was cold, ruthless and calculative, waiting at the exact right moment before striking, even using people and their weaknesses to his advantage. He wasn't someone Emily wanted to continuously run into. In fact, she would prefer it if he left her and Dante alone for the rest of their lives.

The stairs ended and Emily placed her bare feet on the cold wood of the first floor. Lady was a tad taller than her, so Emily had to side step her, to see what was going on. Dante was sitting against his desk, his palms on the top of Rebellion, and his eyes strikingly focused. He looked amazing sitting there staring, his body only moving when he took in a breath of air.

His brother on the other hand, did not look as well as he normally did. Vergil was standing by the door, Yamoto out and pointing directly at Dante. His perfect silver hair was messed up, making him look more like Dante than himself. His blue coat was ripped in several places, his skin and clothes was stained with blood, and he had a wild look in his eyes. From what Emily could tell, he looked as though he went through hell and back….again….

Beside him, against the wall, was a pretty woman with long blonde hair and a skimpy black outfit slumped against the wall, her eyes closed and what looked to be blood pouring from an obvious head wound. Emily's first instinct was to help the fallen woman, but Lady held out her arm, stopping her. Confused, Emily looked to Lady for an explanation, but she didn't receive one. Lady was just as focused as the twins were in front of them.

"Vergil…"

"Dante…"

The twins both spoke their opposite name at the same time, which made Dante smirk wider, and Vergil snarl. The intensity between the two made Emily's knees shake and her heart rate increase. She could feel the power rising, one twin trying to out due the other in a battle of power.

"You came here remember?" Dante tsked, cocking his head to the side. "Don't get all high and mighty with your energy."

"Spare me your pathetic insight." Vergil glared, placing Yamoto down. "I didn't come here because I wanted too…"

"Then why did you come here Vergil?" Dante mocked, standing up and putting Rebellion on his shoulder. "The possession of power is complete, Emily permantly has the power you want. You can't get it back."

Vergil glared for a few moments before he turned his eyes glance over on Emily. Emily felt a breeze of freezing cold wind as he stared at her, the hairs on the back of her neck prickled up and she could almost see her breath with his cold gaze. After a few seconds on her, he turned back to Dante, and Emily could feel the rush of warmth spread throughout her veins, and she sighed, holding onto Lady's arm for support.

"I have no interest in that anymore…I have information you want." Vergil said, his breath speeding up, and Emily noticed beads of sweat falling from his brow.

"Nervous brother?" Dante smirked, putting Rebellion down. "What kind of information would you have that I would want?"

Vergil glared again, his icy stare almost making Dante into a devil slayer popsicle. He brought up Yamoto, the sleek blade catching the light above them and shining brightly. Lady went into devil slayer mode and grabbed two small pistols from holsters on either side of her well shaped legs, pointing them at Vergil. The eldest twin stopped, staring at Lady and her two guns. Dante thought for a moment before waving Lady down. Lady snarled and put her guns back, taking a step back, forcing Emily back as well. Vergil, satisfied with how things went, leveled Yamoto with his hand and sliced it open, blood pouring from the wound and dripping to the floor.

Emily half expected the blood to turn acidic and go through the floor, but instead it just pooled. Emily felt a small sting on her hand and she shook it away, looking at Dante who raised an eyebrow. Vergil brought up his hand to show Dante.

"Great, so you can harm yourself. You want a fucking metal?" Dante asked.

The stinging in her hand worsened and Emily whispered a curse and brought her hand up and stopped, her eyes widening. Blood was falling from a wound in her palm, the same wound Vergil had inflicted upon himself was also on Emily's hand…

"Stop being enthusiastic and look at your whore." Vergil spat, pointing to Emily.

Lady and Dante turned to Emily, noticing blood falling from her wounded palm and down her arm, making it's own puddle on the floor by her bare feet.

"Em.." Dante whispered and went to her, grabbing her hand and pulling it down so he could see it.

"I…I don't know…" Emily stuttered, her eyes wide and uncertain at her hand.

"How did you do that?" Lady asked as Dante removed some of the blood so he could see the wound. It was deep, but the skin was beginning to heal over itself at an accelerated rate.

"I…" Emily muttered, but Vergil from behind Lady interrupted.

"Every wound that I receive, she receives as well…" He said coldly. "Every wound she receives, as do I."

Dante turned around so fast, it shocked Emily. "What the hell did you do Vergil?"

Vergil stared calmly at him, his eyes still wild and untamed, nothing like what Emily was use to staring into. "I didn't do anything." He said simply.

"There is no way you two can suddenly be this connected!" He snapped, sparks almost flying from the hostility coming from him. "I was there, every time I cut you, she was perfectly fine!"

Vergil didn't speak another word. Instead, he stared at Dante with harsh eyes. To Emily, it looked as though he was having a hard time standing and keeping up. Dante walked up to Vergil with three large steps and grabbed his collar, picking him up off the ground. "Start talking!" He spat.

It was Vergil's time to smirk, as he looked down at his younger twin. Vergil grabbed Dante's hands and forced him off, landing on both feet and stumbling a tad. "Get your hands off me."

"When you start talking-" Dante never finished. Vergil interrupted him with a loud voice, cutting him off.

"I didn't do anything." He repeated, standing up with Yamoto. "That bastard Isha was the one who did this to us."

Everyone stopped and stared at Vergil, the room becoming silent as Vergil put Yamoto in it's hilt and removed his top, showing three long jagged lines through his chest. The same wounds Emily had received after her and Dante's sexy night of steamy hot sex.

"Those are…"

"I met up with Isha two night ago, and he explained your toy and I were connected." He spat. "Last night I received these wounds when a devil snuck up on me. In my weakened state, I received these marks…I'm guessing they happened to you too…" He said putting his shirt back on and eyeing Emily.

"That's not possible." Dante snapped. "I put a bullet through his skull. He's dead. I checked him myself."

"Obviously you don't know anything about Isha." Vergil said sarcastically, more sweat falling from his forehead. "He's not like any demon I have met. Why do you think I chose him to do the resurrection circle?"

Before he could say anything else, Vergil fell to his knees and passed out in front of the door, Yamoto clattering to the floor. Everyone stared in horror at Vergil's broken, worn out body. Emily felt slight pity for Vergil, but the sting on her palm made her change her mind. Dante stared at Vergil for a few more seconds before Lady spoke.

"Dante…"

Dante didn't turn around.

"Go get Polia…we need answers, and it looks like he's our only source."

* * *

Ahhhh! Is Vergil and Dante on the same side now?

How will Emily deal with this?

And the hell? Emily's connected with Vergil?

I smell drama~! :)

**Review** and I will love you forever!

PS: Thank you everyone for over 50 reviews! You guys are awesome!


End file.
